Black Witch
by The Rayne Alchemist
Summary: Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. Desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix. Eventual SebastianXOC. CielxOC bonding
1. Chapter 1

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 1**

Potions bubbled around me. Their scents rising up and tainting the air with their various fragrances, some not in the slightest bit appealing.

'This is absolutely disgusting,' Celine hissed, winding her body around my arm. For a snake she was rather vocal about her opinions of... everything.

'I know, but bear with it," I hissed back, stirring the cauldron before me. The liquid inside was smooth and inky black, it's surface unblemished save for the ripples caused as I stirred it.

Nervously I stepped back to admire my work. The copper cauldron stood in the centre of my personal courtyard in the Flumina manor. The full moon shone down brilliantly on it, almost completely reflected on the surface of the potion. A few more minutes and the potion would be complete.

I smiled, admiring my work.

'This seems like utter nonsense to me,' Celine hissed at me, perching her head on my shoulder.

'Of course it would to you," I told her, scratching her scaly chin.

'Why bother with this anyway?' she asked. 'You don't even have any wishes you want fulfilled.'

I shrugged and resumed petting her, keeping a keen eye on the moon as it crept to the centre of the sky.

Why would I bother with this indeed? A tricky potion that boasted that ability to grant a single wish if brewed correctly. But it would be useless for me. If I succeeded, there still wouldn't be anything I could wish for. All that I desired was beyond my reach, and definitely out of the reach of some potion, no matter what it said. The dead could not be brought back. Once some things are gone, they can never come back.

My parents, recently dead in an internal war in the wizarding world, would never come back. Would never hold me in their arms and tell me tales of their adventures with dragons. My lover, dead in a duel while trying to save me, would never kiss me again. And me, shunned from the rest of the community because blood traitors were looked upon with contempt and hate.

And as kind as my cousins and aunt were, they really didn't understand how lost I was right now. How alone I felt. And how the sudden emptiness of the manor completely depressed me, reminding me of the fact that my parents were not there and would never come back.

The moon crept on and I wiped away a few tears that had gathered. Time to see if there was any stock to the rumours.

The instant the entire body of the moon was reflected on the surface of the potion, I began to work.

A hollowed unicorn horn full of a mixture of dragon's blood and fairy wings was poured into the cauldron immediately. I lit the flames below to the lowest possible heat and began to stir.

Three stirs clockwise, a stir anticlockwise. Pause. Three more stirs clockwise, a stir clockwise, pause.

I continued stirring for just under a minute.

I glanced at my watch, the timing had to be perfect as my wish had to be spoken during the last ten seconds of midnight.

As soon as the second hand hit 10, I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding but there was no hesitation in my words.

Somewhere in the recesses of my heart, I hoped. I hoped that this would work.

"I wish... I wish for someone to give me meaning in my life," I said, almost begging.

Midnight passed. The moon shifted. Nothing happened.

I sighed. "I suppose I was asking too much," I said sadly, scratching Celine's chin as I put out the flame.

'I'm sorry it didn't work,' she said, rubbing her cold face against my cheek. I smiled sadly, but just as I was about to start putting away the potions, the cauldron sparked.

A jet black flame shot out of the cauldron, shooting high into the air.

Startled, I jumped back, whipping out my wand. Celine reared her head; fangs exposed hissing dangerously at the threat.

Then, as quickly as the black flame came, it died down only to be replaced by a flame midnight blue in colour. This time, it didn't shoot as high as the black flame, but shot out one spark before circling out, engulfing everything it touched in blue flames. Surely enough, as the fiery ring grew larger, it sped to me.

"Aguamenti!" I yelled, but the jet of water that shot at it did nothing to hinder its progress.

In a heartbeat, the flames were engulfing me as well. Pain hit every nerve in my body as the blue flames ravaged my body. The heat was unbearable. In my ears I could hear Celine screaming, the heat too much for her. Her powerful body constricted around me as she writhed in pain, knocking the wind out of me.

The lack of oxygen and overload of pain was too much to handle and, gratefully, I slipped into a world of darkness.

~BLACK WITCH~

I was dizzy. The blue flames finally died down and I was ready to sob with relief. I nearly collapsed on the floor as my knees, too weak to support both my weight and Celine's almost gave out on me.

"Kyaa! It came!" I hear someone, distinctly female, scream.

I looked up. All around me were people dressed in black and wearing masks running around in a frenzy. The place looked like an underground temple for rituals and judging by the bloody altar and knives, none too good rituals either.

"Grant me eternal life and youth oh demonic one!" a fat man said, throwing himself down at me feet. I pulled back in disgust and almost fell over again. A cult! These sick people were worshipping demons!

"Save me!" another voice said. It was so quiet I almost missed it but I looked around and spotted a small child in a cage, desperately reaching out towards me.

"Silence him!" one of the members commanded.

Pure rage filled my body. Children! They were using children as sacrifices!

In a blind rage I swept a long arc with my wand. A loud bang filled the air and many ran screaming.

Seizing the opportunity, I ran over to the cage and quickly unlocked it. I saw relief fill his face as I pulled him out. He was filthy, covered in blood and who knew what else. Cuts and bruises marred his otherwise beautiful face, but crystal blue eyes stared back at me full of hate.

"Kill them," was the first thing he said to me.

I was stunned for a moment, but grit my teeth as I brought him to his feet.

"Believe me, that was next on my list," I said before turning to the congregation and gasping.

"What's going on?" the boy asked, peering around my skirt, letting out a gasp as he saw what we were staring at as well.

In the centre of the altar, a massive dark presence had formed. Red eyes with slits for pupils glared out of the black mass, eyeing everyone in the room.

The magic in my body went crazy, alternately wanting to just go to the thing and jump in or just destroy it entirely.

My grip on the boy's shoulder tightened when the eyes focused on him.

"Ah, you," a dark velvety voice said. Then the entire thing seemed to move. "You were the one that brought me here."

This child did...? I dragged him back with me as the thing advanced.

"What is your desire you tiny thing?" it asked.

The boy hesitated, I felt it in the shoulder in my hand, before clearly commanding, "Kill them all!"

The thing had no mouth, but I sensed it was grinning as it meticulously carried out the slaughter of everyone in the room. It took the appearance of a man, at least in its body, but no matter how hard I tried to look at its face, I could never seem to get a clear look at it.

I covered the boy's eyes as the massacre occurred, then it turned itself to me.

"Just one more," it said. I pointed my wand directly at it.

"You won't lay a finger on this child demon," I said, readying myself for a fight.

"Stop," the boy said. "Do not kill her." He moved my hands from his eyes and looked up at the demon.

"You have given a big sacrifice," it said. "Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wish granted, or not. The Price to cross the river has already been paid."

"Price?" I muttered.

"His soul is already mine," the demon said. "It is just a matter of whether he will make the most of this deal, or allow me to take payment now."

"Power," the boy said softly. "I want power!" he yelled. "The power to take revenge on the ones that did this to us!" His hands were clenched so tightly that they actually started bleeding.

"Demon, I'll make a contract with you!" he said, stepping forward. The glint in his eye left me no doubt that he was well aware of what he was doing.

"So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell... fine," the demon said. I could practically hear its laughter. "Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. Where do you want-?"

"Anywhere is fine!" he said, cutting him off. "I want power stronger than anyone else's."

"You're rather greedy for such a small body," I said, looking at him. He glared at me but returned his unwavering gaze to the demon only to have his head suddenly grabbed by a gloved hand.

"Fine then," it said. "I shall put a mark on that big eye of yours, filled with despair."

The boy let out an ear piercing scream as his right eye began to glow. I caught him just as he fell back, wiping away the blood and tears from his eyes.

Slowly, he struggled to stand, using my shoulder to help him rise, and took the demon's extended hand.

"What is your name?" the demon asked.

"My name is... Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," he said. "The one who will inherit the House of Earl Phantomhive."

The demon chuckled and I felt my skin crawl. "I see, that'll be fine. Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl."

Black stilettos stepped forward but before they hit the ground they morphed into black leather shoes. Black pants, a crisp white shirt, black vest and tailcoat clothed his new human form. One hand was gloved, but the other wasn't and clearly showed the Faustian Contract on the back of his hand, the same one now emblazoned on Ciel's eye.

"Well then," he said, smiling with his new, rather handsome, human face. "Give me any order, my little lord," and he bowed, hand over his heart. I scowled. The human appearance didn't comfort me in the slightest. My magic was still reacting uncomfortably around him and it made me uneasy.

As if sensing my discomfort, which he probably could, he glanced at me and threw me a dark grin. I scowled and tightened my grip on Ciel's shoulder.

"Burn it," Ciel said. "Burn it all to the ground."

"Yes, my lord," he said, smiling all the while.

I narrowed my eyes and held on the Ciel's shoulders, steering him outside. Once we were outside, he turned to me.

"Who and what are you?" he asked. He seemed to relax slightly around me. "You're not a demon like he is," and he nodded his head back to the manor which was slowly being engulfed in flames.

I knelt before him. "No," I said. "I'm not a demon. I am a witch, brought here by accident."

"And here you will remain," he said. "At my side?" Even though he tried to make it into a command it still turned into a question. No matter how tough he tried to appear… he was still a child who just escaped one of the worst situations possible.

I rubbed his head gently and smiled as his eyes slid shut. I suppose this was how my wish was to be fulfilled. Leave my old life behind, and start a new one here where I didn't always have to watch my back and could live how I liked.

I would stay and watch over him, not only for myself and because I wanted a new life, but for his sake as well. A demon is no company for a child, and I would make sure no harm came to him.

"I will remain," I told him. "I, Alyssa Flumina, will remain by your side and keep you safe from any and everything which may bring you harm."

I sensed the demon appear behind me. "Anything."

"Good," he said, reopening his eyes. "Then I have three orders for you; orders that you must follow at all costs and at all times."

I nodded while the demon at my side remained silent, calmly taking him in.

"One, You must protect me and never betray me until I obtain my revenge."

"Yes, my lord."

"Two, You must obey my orders unconditionally."

"Yes, my lord."

"And three, you must never lie," he finished.

The last one, I knew, was the most important to him. He needed that reassurance.

I knelt before him, as did the demon, and we pressed our hands to our hearts to show our sincerity (at least I did, I don't know what meaning the action held for the demon).

"Yes, my lord," we said.

Ciel turned away from us looked down at the ring in his bloody hand. It was too caked with blood for me to properly tell, but it seemed to be a sapphire.

"Someone tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you," he said. He clenched his fist around the ring. "My predecessor lost the game. However, I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't."

I felt sorry for him. I could empathize. I knew what it felt like to have your parents killed. To be alone.

The demon merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar," he said.

Ciel gave him a glare that actually made him take a step back.

"Shouldn't we be returning to your home?" I asked. I honestly didn't feel like staying in this place any longer than I had to, and I didn't feel right having Ciel here any longer than he needed to be either.

"I don't know where it is," Ciel said quietly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I don't even know where we are now. I didn't go out often." I could see a vein in the demon's head twitching. "I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let's go there first."

"Certainly," the demon said, taking the lead.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned back to glare at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him. "I can't keep calling you demon all the time. It's annoying."

"My name is whatever my master wishes," was his reply.

I looked at Ciel who seemed deep in thought. "Sebastian," he said finally. "From now on your name will be Sebastian."

"Certainly," he said, that ever present smile still on his face. "Then please call me Sebastian. Was that the name of your former butler."

Ciel shook his head. "No, it was my dog's name."

Sebastian's smile froze in his face and I burst out laughing so hard my sides began to hurt. Oh that was rich!

When I finally calmed down I saw that Sebastian was glaring at me.

"Woof," I said, then redissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Let's be off then," he huffed, turning on his heel.

Still chuckling, I followed until I noticed Ciel struggling to keep up. The poor child, he was still weak from however long he had been in there.

Without warning, I picked him up and began carrying him in my arms.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, struggling in my grip.

"You're weak," I said. "Just relax and let us do all the hard work, okay?"

Ciel pouted, but wrapped his arms around my neck and remained silent.

"What relative do you have at the hospital?" I asked after walking for a while. When I got no reply I looked down and saw that he was asleep.

"In the end he is still just a mere child," Sebastian commented, glancing back at us.

"I won't allow you to do as you please with him," I said.

"Oh really? And what will you do to stop me?" he asked.

"I'm quite sure I know a hex or two that can work against you," I told him calmly. "I'm not afraid of you. You won't be able to walk over me."

He grinned. "And you may fight, but his soul is already mine."

I scowled. "That I don't like. But I won't doubt Ciel's choice. I will, however, make sure you won't take his soul a second sooner than you need to."

He chuckled. "I see. A demon versus a witch. I wonder who the winner will be?"

"Yes," I said, tightening my grip on Ciel's shoulders. Unconsciously, he snuggled closer to me, burying his face in my neck. "I wonder."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Hey there, this is Rayne. I decided to leave all my comments for last. I love browsing around on FF reading fics and this had been sitting in my laptop just gathering dust so i decided to post it.**

**Alyssa's wizarding world is _very_ and let me repeat, _very_ loosely based on the Harry Potter books. There's enough of a base for HP readers to seea similarity, but nothing substantial enough to make this anything like a HPxKuro crossover.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Drop a review! Let me know what you think so far so the second chapter can make its way up quickly.  
**

**Arigato minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 2**

After a while our walking seemed to become boring to Sebastian. I suppose as a demon he's accustomed to things being done quickly because he turned to me and asked, "Would you mind if I sped up our journey into town?"

I gave him a suspicious look. Honestly I didn't trust him but neither did I wish to walk on and on for the rest of the day. Night would most likely catch us walking here, not the slightest bit closer to where we needed to be. I sighed. As much as I hated it, I would consent to the demon speeding things up a bit, as long as it wasn't anything too ridiculous.

"No," I said finally. "I suppose I wouldn't mind-" but that was as much as I got out because as soon as I gave my consent, Sebastian had swept me off of my feet, held me tight against his body and began running at a pace so fast I couldn't even see the scenery as it rushed by. I all merged into a green blur that surrounded us.

"I really don't appreciate this," I told him, not missing the way his nails dug sharply into my shoulder .

"You said you wanted to speed things up," he said. "So I'm speeding it up."

"You don't need to use me as an excuse," I told him. "You were getting bored so you decided hurry us along."

"My my, aren't we the observant one," he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Speaking of being observant," he said. "I've noticed something about you."

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what is that?"

"You're a witch," he stated.

"How observant," I stated baldly.

"Out of time," he continued.

"A witch 'out of time'?" I repeated. Did he mean it was almost time for me to die?

"The time flowing around you is different. Almost demon like in the way it doesn't seem to affect you." He turned his red eyes to me. "Why is that?"

So that's what he meant. Well he didn't have to make it sound so damn ominous.

"Long story," I told him. "And you, what really are you doing here in this time and place? This doesn't seem like something a demon like you would be the slightest bit interested in."

He smirked back at me. "It's a long story."

I growled but that only seemed to amuse him. "A potion brought me to the place where I would be most needed."

"Oh? I was bored," was his reply. "And what better way to kill time than in the human world. This year, 1876, will pass away just as quickly as any other but at least I will have something to keep me occupied."

"Hn."

1876. That was the present time? 130 no, 133 years to be exact. I was sent back 133 years? Was this really the best course of action? Am I really suited to this time? And what could I possibly hope to achieve here that I wasn't able to achieve in my time?

Unconsciously, I let out a soft whine as I thought. Ciel stirred in my arms, snapping me out of my thoughts.

No, even if I'm not suited to this time. I have to try. I won't let this Sebastian, no, this demon. I won't let this demon do whatever he likes with Ciel just because he's human. I couldn't protect the people I loved in my time, and that caused their death. But now I have a second chance and I won't let it slip away. I'll keep him safe, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.

~Victoria Super Omnes~

"Are you a noble?" Ciel asked. Just before entering town we had stopped to bandage Ciel's eye. It wouldn't do to let everyone see the Faustian contract. Even now zealots could spring to have Ciel put to death if they suspected he, Sebastian or I was a demon or witch. Ironic, no?

I thought for a moment. "You could say so," I said, handing Sebastian the bandages I stole -BORROWED- from a pharmacy nearby. "In my time, I am the head of my household and its last living member."

Ciel jumped at that. I'm quite sure he understood our similarities. "I see. And would you be considered royalty among witches?"

"Oh no!" I said. "We don't have that sort of thing. We have noble families, families which have pure blood lines, but no real hierarchy to speak of."

"So who governs you? Or do you just stay on your own?" he asked.

"Oh no, witches and wizards are very organised and rather meticulous with these things. We're run by a government called the Wizards' Sanctum. Or simply just the Sanctum," I told him. "And there's no individual head, it's more like a collection of select magic folk who are responsible for most major decisions in the magical community. They're responsible for making sure the magical community remains a secret from the non-magical world."

"And the nobles?" Ciel asked.

"The five major noble families (mine included) act as a kind of last resort defence for the magical community," I explained. "Although I'm not entirely sure if issues between most of that families are the most stable right now."

"Why would you say that?" Ciel asked.

I waved him off as a pang ran through my heart. "It's a long story that requires a chair and a fireplace to be told by. In other words, now is not the time."

He scowled at me but said nothing more. "To the hospital then," he said, and began walking.

"That was very interesting to learn," Sebastian commented as we walked.

"You didn't know any of that?" I asked him, truly puzzled.

"Witches have a tendency of being rather hard to find and even harder to defeat," Sebastian said. "Only once has a witch been defeated by a demon and that was by Lucifer himself. As a result, not many demons pursue witches for meals and very little is known about them on a whole."

"That's interesting to note," I said, mentally filing the information away. So potentially my spells could work against him? Definitely useful information for the future.

In the hospital, Ciel had to tiptoe to be able to look over the counter.

"I'm looking for aunt Ann- er, Doctor Durless," he said.

I was looking around the hospital idly and just happened to notice when an elderly man half fell- half jumped out of his wheelchair.

"Ah.. Ahhh," he gasped. I felt some concern for him, he looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"Grandpa?!" Ciel exclaimed, running to the old man.

"Young Master!" the man exclaimed, hugging Ciel close. "You are... You are alive!"

"His actual grandfather?" I thought out loud.

"No, most likely just a past servant of the household," Sebastian said.

Later, when we had relocated to the old man's ward and the hospital had promised to send for Ciel's aunt, Ciel asked the question that had most likely been burning in him for a while.

"G-grandpa," he said hesitantly. "That night... did you...?"

"See who did it?" the old man (who I now knew to be named Tanaka). He shook his head.

"So you didn't see the culprit either..." Ciel muttered.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to protect your father," Tanaka said.

"...it's not your fault," Ciel said after a while. I put my hand on his shoulder and he laid his hand on it, gripping it tightly. Through the touch I could faintly feel his hand shaking.

"You said your name is Sebastian, if I'm correct," Tanaka said, turning to him. He held out his hands. "Please take this." In his hands were a pin and a silver pocket watch.

"What is it?" he asked, taking them.

"They have been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next," Tanaka explained. "Miss Alyssa?"

"Yes?"

"I apologise for being unable to present you with the Phantomhive head maid crest as well. It was most likely destroyed by the fire was well."

"Ciel is safe. That's worth a lot more than the crest," I told him.

He smiled for a moment before his facial expression became pained and he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Mr. Sebastian, Miss Alyssa. I don't know who you are or where you're from but please!" and he fell into a bow. "Take care of the young master!"

"Yes, as a butler I will do my best to serve the young master properly," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I too, promise to do my best for Ciel's sake," I said.

~Victoria Super Omnes~

At his aunt's home, Ciel had another bit of an emotional encounter.

"Ciel!" His aunt wrapped him in a huge hug as sonn as she saw him. "Ah! You're so thin!" Then she shook her head and hugged him again. "I'm so glad," she muttered, tears leaking out from her eyes. "At least you are fine." Ciel looked dazed as he patted her on the back.

"Thank you for preparing a carriage for me, aunt Ann."

"Are you really going?" Ann asked. "You should really stop at my house.."

"It's okay," Ciel said. "I'm going. I want to see it with my own eyes." Ann looked as though she was ready to burst into tears again as she hugged Ciel once more.

"Ciel, I'll give this to you," she said and placed something in his hand. "The others burnt down. This is the only one left."

"Thank you..." he said softly and then we left.

"Your family's signet?" I asked, looking at the simple gold ring he had handed me.

"Yes. This as well as this," and he handed me the bloody ring he had held onto since the cult's mansion. "Are the only rings which seemed to have survived the original fire."

I touched the signet gently and compared it to mine. The Phantomhive crest showed a simple shield with two eagle heads at the top and large feathery wings extending from its sides. Rose vines curled out at the bottom and the family motto, too small for me to read, was emblazoned on a ribbon running along the bottom.

The Flumina crest, in comparison, seemed overly simple. Our family crest was a shield with two swords behind it. At the centre of the shield was a snake and below it, a river. Our family motto, Victoria Super Omnes (Victory Over All), was emblazoned on a ribbon running below the shield.

"Why do people assume I'm going to be your maid?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"Aren't you?" Ciel said. "I thought it was obvious."

"But why maid? Why not governess or something of the sort," I said.

"Because a maid has more freedom in movement than a governess," Ciel said.

I pouted and sunk into the carriage seat. "I still don't like it."

"I think it suits you," Sebastian said, grinning as usual.

"That smile doesn't suit you," I muttered. "You should be a bit more honest in your facial expressions." I have a feeling I was ignored.

Time seemed to take forever to pass and the trip to the Phantomhive manor was quiet. Halfway there, Ciel fell asleep again while leaning against me.

I didn't wake him up until the carriage had pulled to a stop right in fron of the manor.

"Ciel. Ciel." It took a few minutes before he woke up and seemed ready to leave, but I don't think any of us were really prepared for the sight that met us.

Ciel stood speechless as he stared up at the charred remains of his house.

"This is quite bad," Sebastian commented.

"Worse than I first thought," I agreed.

"Young master?"

"Ciel?" We both turned to see Ciel staggering away to something behind the house. He led us to a graveyard where he stood before two graves in particular. I stood behind him to read the names.

Vincent Phantomhive. Rachel Phantomhive. His parents. Just beside them was a grave for Ciel Phantomhive. I see… they couldn't find a body so they announced him dead.

I heard a soft thump as Ciel fell to his knees.

"Father. Mother."

I looked at Sebastian who was standing right beside me. For once his grin wasn't present. He glanced at Ciel, then back at me before turning away. He made a motion for me to follow and I did. For this, it was probably best to leave Ciel alone.

"Well well," Sebastian said once we were in front of the house again.

"I think between the two of us we can fix this place back to the way it was," I said, pulling out my wand.

"That will not be necessary," Sebastian said, waving me away. "Please, allow me. I can move much faster."

I shrugged and sat on the broken fountain to watch Sebastian work. Looking at Sebastian's reconstruction almost hurt my head. He moved so fast I couldn't keep up and soon entire sections of the house began popping up. Not even a full half hour had passed before the house's repairs had been complete.

"Not bad," I said as he appeared before me again.

He smirked at me (a more genuine smirk I think) before turning away and walking back to the graveyard. Most likely to fetch Ciel. A few minutes later, he returned, leading Ciel.

Needless to say he was stunned to see his manor completely restored. "No way," he gasped.

"Didn't I promise you?" Sebastian said. "I don't tell lies."

"This-this is... magic?" and he turned back to me. I shook my head and took one of Ciel's hands, Sebastian took the other, and we led him up the stairs.

"Nope, this is all Sebastian's doing," I told him.

"How could I be the butler to an earl if I couldn't even do this?" Sebastian said. "And as an earl, you are supposed to live in a beautiful mansion. Come," and I helped him push open the door. "Starting from today, this is your manor."

"Welcome back, young master," Sebastian said.

"Welcome home, Ciel," I added.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Thank you soo much to turtle-sloth-gal, Paxloria, Guest and ladyofstayne who reviewed this story. It made me so happy to see that people liked it! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**turtle-sloth-gal: this story does take place in the manga universe. I love both universes but i can do more in the manga. these first few chapters i actually took from the flashback Sebastian had when Undertaker looked at his cinematic records. I felt it was a good place to start before diving into the storyline.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Arigato minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 3**

"It's too hot!"

I flinched as Ciel's shout met my ears. Even from across the manor I could hear his protests. Idly I wondered what Sebastian had managed to mess up. Whatever it was, Ciel wasn't dead so I would deal with that later. For now, there was an urgent problem I had to deal with.

On arriving in this time, Celine, who had been with me, had disappeared. At first I hadn't noticed but then as time continued I noticed the inherent absence of witty comments from my familiar. Strange thing was, my magical signature didn't indicate that she was dead or missing. It wasn't until further investigations in private, i.e. chasing Sebastian off to bathe Ciel and going off to 'explore' the manor, did I realise what had happened.

For some reason, instead of Celine arriving in this time at the same age which she was in our old time, the magic in the potion seemed to have affected her differently from how it affected me, and as a result, she had been de-aged. Drastically. As in I was now looking at a pearly white egg with light green freckles in the dim light of the kitchen.

"Really, how could you do this to me," I muttered, staring at the egg. From inside, I could feel a presence stirring. She was aware. Maybe not fully conscious or understood what had happened but she was aware of things happening outside of her egg. My only comfort was that whenever I spoke she would always seem to perk up and her shell would glow just a little more.

"Hurry up and grow," I said, poking her shell slightly. "Don't leave me alone.. you're my only link to that place... please Celine... don't leave..."

~Victoria Super Omnes~

Finally, after putting some soup on the stove (it's probably the only thing I know to cook) and enchanting the cutlery to finish the job, I made my way up to the dining room. I had secured Celine's egg on a chain around my neck. Fortunately her egg wasn't very large, just about half the size of a chicken's egg, so it didn't look too strange.

I could hear Sebastian talking to Ciel and when I pushed open the door, I was greeted by the sight of a table full of delicious looking food.

"Quite the cook I see," I said, slightly put out now. My soup would be unneeded.

"What sort of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?" Sebastian asked. "We have Japanese spiny lobster sauté, roasted turkey, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and more. I will fetch anything you want."

"Show off," I muttered. Sebastian smirked in my direction and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "Don't ever do such a thing again."

"Why?" he asked.

"Normal butlers can't rebuild a house or cook dinner in the blink of an eye," Ciel said. "If someone sees you, they'll get suspicious."

"So you want me to do everything step by step like a human?" Sebastian asked, looking none too pleased.

"I'm not saying you have to, but at least pretend to," Ciel said. "People can't make anything without ingredients or time."

"How troublesome," Sebastian muttered.

"Poor demon, having to act like a human too degrading?" I asked, smiling as sweetly as possible. I could practically feel him glaring a hole into my head but I was enjoying teasing him too much to care.

"You are my butler, do as I ask," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said, putting a plate before him.

"You didn't change," Ciel noted, staring at my robes.

I plucked at the black silk. "I don't have anything to change into."

"There should be uniforms in the servants' quarters," Ciel said. I sighed. It would be such a pity. I liked this robe. It cinched around my bust nicely and flowed out all the way to the floor. It was one of my favourites. The long flowy sleeves were also nice for concealing my wand and for Celine to hide in.

"Yes, Ciel," I said.

"And you should start addressing me properly," he said. "Not as Ciel."

"Yes, Ci-my lord," I replied.

He nodded and took a bite of his food. His eyes grew wide and his hands shot to his mouth. "Bleh!" He grabbed a glass of water and downed it quickly.

"Oh, didn't it please you?" Sebastian asked.

"It's greasy, spicy and salty," Ciel complained.

"I guess this menu is a little heavy for you since you have been in that place all this time," Sebastian commented lightly.

I took a taste of the food and had a reaction similar to Ciel's.

"It's not his palate," I said, gagging slightly. "The food just doesn't taste good."

Sebastian glared at me but smiled at Ciel. "I'll make some risotto right a-"

"Enough. I'm going to sleep," Ciel declared before walking off.

"How troublesome," Sebastian said.

"A bit, but you have to give him some leniency," I said. "He's still trying to cope."

"Humans are such fragile things," Sebastian said.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you there," I said. "We can be broken easily... but often we grow much stronger afterwards." I touched Celine's egg softly and felt a thrum of power from inside. "We can find a spider's thread to cling to and pull ourselves out of despair." The memory of the black potion came to mind. "At least some of us can..."

I felt Sebastian watching me but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I'll bring some soup up for Ciel in a short while," I told him, walking away.

~Victoria Super Omnes~

When I had prepared the soup I made my way to Ciel's room. I walked in just in time to hear Ciel say "I'm not going to live on hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life."

I could audibly hear Sebastian's patience snap.

"Of course," he said. I could faintly see his lip twitching as he fought to keep the smile in place.

I coughed to get their attention. "I brought some soup."

Ciel looked at me strangely. "It doesn't taste bad does it?"

I giggled when I saw Sebastian's brow twitch. "It's just some broth," I told him. "It's hard to mess that up."

Ciel nodded and I pushed the tray up to his bed.

"Grandpa said it's bad manners to eat in bed," Ciel muttered, sniffing the soup as I lifted the cover off the tureen.

"Well then from tomorrow I won't make the same mistake," I said, pouring some soup into a bowl.

I made sure he was seated beside me properly before giving him a spoonful of soup.

"It's... good," he muttered softly.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that," I said, offering him another spoonful. Slowly the bowl emptied until Ciel was leaning heavily against my shoulder, his eyes drooping.

Sebastian helped me lift him onto the bed properly and I pulled the sheets up to cover him properly.

"Good night, young master," Sebastian and I said quietly. I lightly brushed a stray lock of hair from his face before wheeling the serving cart out of his room.

"You can cook?" Sebastian said.

"Only soup, so don't expect anything much more from me," I told him. Not really wanting to push the cart any longer, I waved my wand and it started wheeling itself to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow begins our first day as an earl's servants," I said softly.

"Regretting it already?" Sebastian asked. I looked up at him. Fortunately he had stopped smiling. His face was much more serious now and his ruby eyes glinted in the dull candlelight.

"That face you chose, did you make it look like Ciel's father on purpose?" I asked.

"Oh, we resemble?" he asked, touching his cheek.

I motioned to the portrait behind him. In it was a relatively young man who looked a lot like an older version of Ciel. Beside him was a woman with long blonde hair and eyes similar to Ciel's.

"Those were probably his parents," I said. "And I just noticed you resemble his father quite a bit."

Sebastian 'hmm-ed' softly. "It is a mere coincidence. Ciel's mind brought forward this image and I simply adopted it."

"A truly loyal butler, eh?" I said. "Well then, I'm off to bed. I'm quite sure I can find one room or other to suit me." But before I could go a gloved hand held me back. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said. That grin was back but this time I sensed some sadistic pleasure behind it. "As head maid you must assist the butler in preparing the manor for the master's awakening in the morn."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

His smile only grew wider as he dragged me off.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

In the end, Sebastian didn't allow me to sleep until we had everything prepared for Ciel tomorrow. Books for his study had been put out in the library, a suitable breakfast, lunch and dinner menu, well ironed clothes and items for Ciel to have his hair cut had to be ready and in their appropriate places before I could sleep.

To make things worse, he wouldn't allow me to use any magic to aid me with the tasks.

"What use is it if you use magic for everything?" he had said while we were in the library. "You will get lax and will never serve the young master properly. Besides, there is some satisfaction to completing a job with your own hands." That was his excuse. He had threatened to take my wand away as well but I threatened to hex him into next week if he dared touch my wand. After that he had backed off a bit but he still hounded me to make sure I wasn't using any magic to complete my jobs. This was definitely going to be a hassle.

Sleep didn't come easy either. I kept tossing and turning in bed, unable to find a comfortable position. Once I finally managed to fall asleep I began having nightmares about family feuds, bright flashes of light and then crimson eyes staring at me from the shadows.

Needless to say I wasn't the best person to be around when I first woke up. As a matter of fact, when Sebastian came to wake me up I had just awoken from another nightmare and accidentally turned Sebastian's hair blue. It was a testament to how out of it I was that I really didn't find that in the slightest bit funny.

Sebastian glared at me from behind his brand new blue locks. "I suppose you find this funny."

I looked at him, still in a daze from my nightmare. "S-Sebastian?"

He sighed and stepped forward so that I could see him better. "Yes, Sebastian."

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"As servants we must always be awake earlier than our master," Sebastian said.

I shook my head to clear it from the nightmares before getting out of bed.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I said. "Sorry about your hair," I muttered, returning it to its regular black sheen with a wave of my wand as I slipped past him to go bathe. Upon my return I was surprised to see that he was still in my room.

"Itching for a peek aren't you," I dead panned. It should be noted that at this point I was still wrapped in my towel.

"I figured you may need help putting on your corset," he said, smiling as he held up the cloth death trap.

"No, no way. Uh-uh. Not going to happen," I said, making an 'x' with my hands. "Those things are deadly."

"All ladies of this time must wear a corset," Sebastian said. "It is essential, especially if you do not wish to embarrass your master."

"Why don't you put it on then?" I hissed.

He grinned. "I won't put it on, but I will gladly assist you in this task."

"You're just a pervert." I stalked past him and opened the closet. "I'm not putting that thing on."

I shuddered as I suddenly felt a killer intent pervade the room. Sebastian pressed the corset against my back. "I insist," he ground out.

"I'm not making it out of this alive, am I?" I asked no one in particular. I could feel Sebastian's smile grow wider. The ass.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

The corset was a killer. I couldn't move in it properly and so I was forced to sit out breakfast. Instead, Sebastian told me to practice moving around and doing basic tasks with the corset on.

I winced as I pulled on the maid outfit he had laid out on the bed for me. The stupid demon had been sure to pull the corset as tightly as possible. It was a good thing I was watching him in the mirror. From now on I would just enchant the corset to tie itself. No need for Sebastian to take pleasure in squeezing my guts out every morning.

I pulled on the maid outfit and made a face. I didn't like it. The sleeves were too puffy, it made my bust look humongous and it gave me no waistline. Not to mention the colour had faded as well. The black top and skirt looked sickly and grey-ish and the white apron and maid cap had yellowed greatly. It made my dark complexion seem rather frumpy. I pinned the maid cap in my curly hair, doing my best to pull it back as much as possible, but the shorter and more stubborn locks still fell forward, framing my face with long curly locks. Honestly, why did my hair have to be so difficult. And my clothes too. Ugh, I would definitely have to ask Ciel to update the maid's uniform later when we brought in the tailor.

I slipped on Celine's egg and it rested between my breasts giving off a strong thrum of power. She would hatch any day now and I would soon have my friend back.

Slightly cheered by the thought, I made my way to the green house where Sebastian and Ciel should have been. It was about time for Ciel's haircut.

"So in the end you messed up today's breakfast too," I heard Ciel say as I walked in.

"I'm very sorry," Sebastian apologised. "I made it according to the recipe but.."

"You didn't taste it?" Ciel demanded.

"My sense of taste is different from humans," Sebastian explained. "If you tell me what you didn't like about it I can work to improve."

"Good morning young master," I said, making my presence known.

Ciel acknowledged me with a nod before continuing. "We have a lot to do today. There are many things I don't know about this household because my predecessor passed away before he could tell me."

"The household matters are a given, but as the current head of the family you will have to attain a wisdom and education that rivals that of adults," Sebastian said, snipping away at his hair. "Society has monsters lurking far nastier than a demon like me. A child such as the young master would be perfect prey."

"You would know, wouldn't you," I said. Sebastian grinned at me then returned his focus to Ciel's head.

"Language and economics, hunting and horse riding. There is much for you to learn," Sebastian said.

"And very little time for you to learn it in," I finished. "While we were working last night we realised that some of these things were often left to governesses. If we want to progress we'll have to start interviews-"

"Don't."

I looked at Ciel, a bit stunned. "Young master?"

"I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion right now," he said.

Sebastian and I shared a look. That would just mean more work for us.

I shrugged. "I guess that means we'll have to be your substitutes then."

"A splendid idea," Sebastian said. I raised an eyebrow. Did he really just compliment me? I must be dreaming.

"You?" Ciel asked disbelievingly, turning his head to look at Sebastian.

"I haven't lived this long for nothing," Sebastian said, turning Ciel's head back around and undoing the clips in his hair. "But I am pretty strict."

"Same here," I said. "I can help you with household and political matters and the like, it's second nature to me after all, but I won't take anything less than perfection."

"That'll be fine. Earl, butler and maid... we're not there yet," Ciel said. "We have to become the real thing as soon as possible."

"Certainly."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**And that brings us to the end of the beginning. I just felt it was really important to have that initial feel of Alyssa, Sebastian and Ciel's dynamics before plunging into the story line. Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter. They inspired me tp pump this one out as quickly as possible.**

**Now to the questions.  
**

**Guest: Thank you for pointing that out. I've corrected that.  
**

**Turtle-sloth-gal: I have read out the entirety of the Kuroshitsuji manga as well as the anime (both seasons) and OVAs. I plan on following the mangaverse inputting a few of my original arcs along the way. As for her talents, I know what you mean. I really don't want her to have singing as a special talent. It is rather overused, not only in this fandom but in many others as well. I do have an idea for her special talent but are ther eany in particular you would like to suggest?  
**

**Paxloria: I hadn't forgotten about Celine. But from how I constructed Alyssa in my mind she would be the type of person to notice, but not want to share something that personal with Ciel or Sebastian. Hence she would keep it on the down low.**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed and to all you new readers! Drop a comment! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Feed me your suggestions! I'm open to anything! ^.^  
**

**I've also come up with an update schedule. If all goes well during the week I should update either during the course of Saturday or early Sunday morning. Either way it will be weekend updates.  
**

**Arigato minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled with and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 4**

_In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with tea..._

"Young master, it's time to wake up now," I said, pulling open his curtains and letting in the sunlight. Ciel moved around in bed, obviously trying to ignore us for a few moments more.

Sebastian gave me a look and I shrugged. "It's your turn," I mouthed at him before turning away to tie the curtains back.

"For today's breakfast poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared," I heard Sebastian said. It was accompanied by a soft 'clink' as he began pouring out the tea. "Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne have been baked. Which one would you like?"

"Did Alyssa bake?" Ciel blearily asked.

"Only the scones," I said, leaning against the bed head.

"Then the scones," he replied. Ciel always preferred my baking to Sebastian's. Mini victory for me! But, victory or not, I still had to jostle Ciel a bit before he finally sat up right. Then I began removing his night shirt.

"That aroma... is it Ceylon tea today?" Ciel asked as I slipped a regular day shirt over his shoulders.

"Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes," I replied, buttoning up his shirt. "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set."

"And today's plans?"

I backed off to let Sebastian tie Ciel's ribbon. No matter how hard I tried I could never tie it quite as elegantly as Sebastian could.

"After breakfast you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh," Sebastian continued, picking up where I had left off.

"So then after lunch is..."

"A very interesting event!" I finished, clapping my hands. That earned a harsh glare from Sebastian but Ciel only grinned in lazy amusement.

What? Just because we've been working together for three years doesn't mean we've stopped picking on each other. As a matter of fact, I think it's gotten worse. Much worse.

I grinned in anticipation of this afternoon. It would definitely be an interesting event.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

_GONG!_

I rubbed my ears hard to get rid of the ringing the gong had left. Was the gong really necessary?

Before us stood Sebastian and some asian dude that Ciel had brought in. Sebastian idly fixed his gloves while the asian guy got into (was it the crane? I really can't recall) position.

The asian guy started waving his arms up and down. "Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" he yelled, rushing at Sebastian.

"He has to be making those names up," I said out loud, shaking my head. "There's no way that's an actual attack."

"Leave him be, if he succeeds he can call it whatever he likes," Ciel said.

"It's still ridiculous," I pouted.

As his opponent rushed him Sebastian, in one of his rare shows of unhumanness, used a burst of speed to do some move which stunned the other man.

"Gahk!" He fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he went.

"That's a hassle," I muttered. Blood was hard to clean off of any surface and it never does well to have blood stains on the front lawn.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique!" he gasped. "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist!" Okay, he's definitely making those names up. Pulling them straight out of his ass. "What in the world are you?"

Oh dear... Sebastian, if you say what I think you're going to say...

"I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive," he said, dusting his hands off. "What would I be if I couldn't use that technique?"

I sighed in relief. At least he hadn't used that "One hell of a butler" line. Ever since I let that slip in front of him he'd been coining the phrase like there was no tomorrow.

"Well with Sebastian's victory, you'll have to do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson," I said, patting Ciel on the head. Ciel 'hmph'ed but made no effort to wave my hand away. After three years of getting used to my antics Ciel had learned to accept that a head rub was the least of his worries.

"That was amazing!" Finny said. He was our gardener; a hyper active blond with the eyes the prettiest shade of turquoise I had ever seen. "Today's the 50th win in a row!"

"You struck like water, Sebastian," Maylene said, blushing heavily. She was the only other maid, besides myself, in the Phantomhive household. She was a cute thing with short red hair and big glasses _and_ she had an immense crush on Sebastian. If I didn't know Sebastian as well as I did I probably would have found her crush cute but as it is I just felt sorry for her.

"This house's butler is amazing," Bard complimented, grinning whole heartedly. He was our chef; another blond, but American, man who thoroughly enjoyed his cigarettes (seeing as one was always in his mouth).

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I would be able to see you on your knees today," Ciel said (more like complained but I think Sebastian and I were the only ones who really picked that up).

"That is too bad," Sebastian returned with a smile.

"A real shame indeed, I would have liked a repeat of _that_ incident," I said, giving him a cheeky grin. Sebastian gave me a quick scowl which I returned by sticking my tongue out at him. Said incident I was referring to was a moment not too long after we had began instructing Ciel on household matters. During Ciel's first horse riding lesson, one of the mares had a very bad reaction to Sebastian's presence resulting in the demon gaining a sturdy kick to the chest.

The mare would have continued kicking up a storm if I hadn't stepped in and managed to calm her down. Needless to say, I had to take charge of Ciel's horse riding lessons as the animals seemed to go crazy whenever Sebastian was around.

Although Sebastian himself hadn't been hurt by the kick Ciel and I had had a good laugh at him, seeing his confused expression as he lay sprawled on the stable floor.

Even now the memory would bring me a good laugh.

Ciel smirked. "You did well Sebastian, here, have a drink," and he handed him the glass of lemonade Tanaka had brought for him a short while back. I found it a tad strange seeing as Ciel had only taken a sip before promptly setting the glass down and never picking it up again.

"Thank you," Sebastian said, downing the drink in one gulp. Ciel must have had a reason for giving Sebastian the drink, even if I didn't understand it at the moment.

"By the way," Sebastian said, putting down the glass. "What are all of you doing here?"

Finny, Maylene and Bard froze in the middle of their mini celebration.

"Finny, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" Sebastian demanded. "Maylene, how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard, are dinner preparations going as it should? Alyssa, has the floor of the entrance hall been polished?" Finny, Maylene and Bard flinched.

"If you have time to loaf around then please do your jobs!" Sebastian thundered and the trio ran off in a jiffy.

"Don't you have your work to do?" Sebastian demanded, rounding on me.

"Already finished," I replied. "You think I'd give you the satisfaction of ordering me around like you do the idiot trio? Please!" I snorted.

"Speaking of work," Ciel said, cutting off one of Sebastian and my imminent arguments. "There was a call from Italy."

"From Sir Clause?" I asked, pulling the chair back for Ciel to get up.

"We talked about this. Come," he ordered, taking his cane from Sebastian.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"And so, Sir Clause is coming directly to England?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, he got a hold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time," Ciel said, flipping through the newspapers.

"You and your 'games'," I said, poking Ciel's cheek. "You'll run the poor man ragged."

Ciel waved my hand away. "He should arrive here around 6 o'clock. We'll carry out negotiations here. Do you understand what this means Sebastian?"

"I am fully informed," was Sebastian's reply. "We will surely provide sir Clause with the best hospitality."

Ciel nodded.

"I suppose we should get started then," I said, getting ready to leave.

"By the way, young master." I glanced back to see Sebastian clutching his chest with a pained expression on his face. "What was in the lemonade from before? The heartburn won't stop."

"It's lemonade with Tanaka's special unadulterated ****. I stopped drinking it with one sip," Ciel said.

So that's why he handed it over to Sebastian. Revenge. My young master is quite the schemer.

"I will begin the preparations, so I'll leave it at that," Sebastian said.

"Have fun," Ciel said, turning back to his paper. "Wait! Alyssa!"

I turned around from my place at the door.

"Stay, I have a special job for you."

I cocked one eyebrow. "Yes my lord."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

I can easily say I enjoy my time here at the Phantomhive estate. I love working, despite having to get used to doing chores without most of my magic. I like being able to see a result produced with my two hands. Certain things make it worth staying here.

I tapped my hand on the door to my room and it swung open. If anyone other than me or Ciel tried that then they would instantly be knocked unconscious.

Like Ciel. I truly love that little boy. His determination and steadfastness are qualities which I admire greatly in him. But I love his softer side too. The small things he would do with me that he would never dare do in front of Sebastian for fear of never being able to live it down: like the way he would sometimes tug on my skirt for attention instead of just ordering me around or the way he could easily fall asleep leaning against my shoulder, something he's never done in front of Sebastian. The little things which reminded me that Ciel, head of the Phantomhive house or not, was still just a child.

Then there's Sebastian... well he's a special case. I don't like him, but I don't hate him either. I suppose he's one of those things I've learned to live with. Although we make each others' life hell with the pranks we would often pull on each other. A witch and a demon do make an interesting combination in this house.

"What are you up to now?" Celine asked, winding her way up my leg.

"A job for Ciel."

Fortunately for me, it didn't take long for Celine to turn back to her regular self. Her incubation only took about a week and two weeks after hatching she was back to her original size with all her memories intact.

"Running around for him again?" she hissed, peering over my shoulder. I shooed her off onto the bed.

There were a great many changes around the house as well. I would often act as Ciel's eyes and ears in London and constantly kept him up to date with the new rumours that would crop up from time about Ciel's sudden reappearance. That had heralded the appearance of Finny, Maylene and Bard.

I chuckled. Those three were idiots but they definitely livened up the place. Plus they made a nice change of pace to just having Sebastian, Ciel and I alone in the manor.

I glanced in the mirror. Speaking of change, my uniform now was a lot more appealing than the old one Sebastian had first forced me into.

Nina Hopkins, the tailor Ciel had brought in, had gone to town with designing my new uniform.

Completely scrapping the old design, Nina had opted for a black bustier with white trimmings and laces. The skirt, black with white ruffles, ended just below my knees. Rather short for the uniform of a head maid Sebastian had commented but then Nina had launched into a passionate argument about breaking traditions and freedom of movement in women's clothes, etc. It really surprised me how modern her ideas on clothes were though. The shoulders were still puffy, however they were a puffy I could accept and the rest of the sleeves extended to my wrists where they ended with simple white cuffs.

Nina had insisted on making boots for me as well so she supplied me with black heeled shoes that reached past my knees and had to be held up by suspenders, much like hers. Later on I added a holder for my wand on my thigh so that I could easily reach it in times of need.

All in all, I liked the changes.

"You're leaving?" Celine asked.

"Just for a little while," I said, pulling on my cloak. "I'll be back before 6. I need to be here when our guest arrives after all"

"You're sounding more and more like a servant every day," Celine complained.

I chuckled and scratched her chin. "I'll bring you back a treat when I return."

And with that I tugged the hood over my head and made sure it completely shadowed my face before stepping out and allowing the darkness to envelop me.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**YAY! This chapter is on time! I almost didn't make it, whew! ^.^'  
**

**Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I really hope I lived up to all your expectations.  
**

**Paxloria, NightiOwl, Guest, Vampire Siren and Lost Angel, thank you so much for your reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! /  
**

**turtle-sloth-gal: I like the necromancing idea. I could develop that into something... maybe... I'll see where Alyssa takes me. I have read Ouran Highschoool Host Club, Death Note (L is sexy as hell) and Artemis Fowl. I've been getting suggestions from my friends to read Tiger & Bunny so I'll have to add that to my reading list as well as the others you've mentioned.  
Ouran Highschool Host Club is one of my favourite shoujos coming in just behind Kaicho wa Maid-Sama. I love the characters and I have a HUGE crush on Kyouya.**

**Death Note was epic as hell. I have reread that manga and re-watched the anime so many times it's not even funny.  
**

**Artemis Fowl is my favourite child genius ever. Sorry Ciel, but you're a close second.  
**

**Ciel: . Sebastian can kill you anyways.  
**

**Sebastian: Yes my lord.  
**

**Rayne: My pencil can make you do unimaginable things! Fear meh!  
*cough* *calms down* well then...  
**

**All those who've read this and enjoyed it, drop a review telling me what you think. Suggestions and criticism are always welcome. Even a 'cool story, bra' is accepted.  
**

**Arigatou minna-san!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled with and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 5**

Evening was already falling by the time I managed to make it back to the manor.

"Ciel's going to kill me," I muttered, stripping off the gloves I was wearing.

Hiking my cloak up, I ran through the garden hoping to not be caught by Sebastian as I made it back to the house.

"Wait... something's different," I thought. Looking around I realised that our normally luxurious garden had been transformed into an authentic Japanese stone garden.

"My roses," I moaned, seeing the flower bed where they had once been completely barren.

"And where were you all this time?" Sebastian demanded, appearing behind me suddenly. So much for sneaking in...

"Out, doing a job for Ciel," I replied, turning to face him.

"Without alerting me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry mother. Next time I'll make sure to inform you of my every action," I said with a smile. He scowled at me then grabbed my chin.

"Your skin is pale," he said. "Paler than it was a few hours ago."

I shrugged and slapped his hand away. "Must be the moon. It's full you know and weird things always happen on a full moon."

He grabbed my hands as I tried to walk away and brought them to his lips. He took a deep sniff. "Ashwood. Mixed with incense and sulphur."

"Dammit! I still smell?" I hissed, snatching my hands away and smelling them. Sure enough I could still smell the sulphur clinging to my skin. "I thought I got rid of it..." I complained.

"Alyssa," Sebastian said, his voice dangerously low. "Where were you?" he asked. For a second I actually felt nervous, what with the way his tall frame towered over mine, but I regained my senses quickly enough.

"I was out doing an investigation for Ciel," I told him. "Seeing as you were so busy Ciel thought I should go instead."

"Without telling me?" he asked, pressing closer. I took a step back only to bump into the wall. Sebastian's hands shot out and positioned themselves on both sides of my head, effectively trapping me and, for the first time in the three years I've known Sebastian, I actually felt a twinge of fear.

His crimson eyes glittered slightly as they took me in, quietly looking over my frame.

"L-like I said, you were busy," I said, barely managing to keep myself from squeaking.

He growled but took a step back. "Go bathe. Our guest will be here shortly and as head maid you should be by my side to greet him." And with that he turned on his heel and stalked off leaving me very confused.

Just what the hell was wrong with him?!

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"That _is_ strange," Celine hissed as I buttoned the clasps on my wrists.

"I know right. He's been acting like that a lot recently too," I said, putting on my boots and buckling the garter. "It's just plain weird."

I stood to neaten out my uniform but almost fell to the ground as a searing headache hit. I clung to my vanity for support as the sudden pain robbed me of strength on my knees. I barely registered Celine's cool tongue flicking across my cheek in an attempt to calm me. She was saying something but her words seemed far away, as if I was in another world. I groaned again as the room started spinning and a loud ringing filled my ears and I hunched over in a desperate attempt to ward off the noise. However, as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" Celine asked, nudging my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine... I think," I said, getting up. My feet shook unsteadily but it held my weight and after a few minutes I was standing on my own.

"Maybe you should sit this evening out," Celine said. "If you're going to have another episode like that then-"

"No, I'm not about to give Sebastian another reason to harass me," I said, picking up my maid cap. "I'll be fine. If anything I'll just ask to be excused, but I can't not greet Sir Clause. He's like family to Ciel."

"If you say so," she said, still sounding unconvinced. "Just take care of yourself, and don't push your body too hard."

"I won't." And I left her there, curled up on my bed just watching me leave.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Still slightly unsteady from the sudden migraine attack, I managed to make my way to the main entrance hall to wait for Sir Clause to arrive.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Finny asked, scaring me by appearing out of nowhere. That little boy could actually be rather quiet when he wanted to.

"I'm fine," I told him, patting his head.

"But you look so pale!" he protested. Did I? Shit... I guess that migraine really did leave me a lot worse off than I thought.

"I'll be fine," I repeated. "I just had a little headache." Finny gave me a worried look but pouted and nodded like he didn't really believe me. To be honest, I didn't really believe me myself.

Still, I gave Sebastian a nod, which he returned with a cool glare, and stood just opposite to him on the other side of the door; the usual spot for the head maid when it came to greeting guests.

Almost as soon as I got in place, the front door opened and in walked Ciel and Sir Clause.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" we all said, bowing.

"Oh... this is... You've made that mansion into something beautiful!" Sir Clause said.

"We've been waiting for you Sir Clause," Sebastian said, stepping forward.

"Sebastian! It's been a while!" Clause said, greeting Sebastian with a smile.

"Your jacket, Sir Clause?" I asked.

"Miss Alyssa! I've missed seeing your beautiful face!" he said, kissing the hand that had been waiting for the coat.

"It's not so bad seeing you too," I replied, giving him a wink. I liked Sir Clause. He was a cheerful older man with a disposition that made it hard to dislike him.

"It appears there are more faces in the house too," he noted, depositing his hat on Finny's head as I took his jacket.

"Would you like to talk with my Lord?" Sebastian asked. "Because I must finish the dinner preparations. Please enter the courtyard."

"Courtyard?" Clause repeated, confused.

"This time it is a counterbalancing entertainment provided by my Lord," Sebastian said, opening the door to the courtyard with a flourish. "We hope it pleases you."

"Here, please relax."

"Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan! Prodigioso!" Clause gushed. Somehow I felt this was just a cover up for something Finny had done earlier. The trees looked a tad too barren for the garden.

"The tea preparations are completed. Over there please." Sebastian seated Clause in his seat while I seated Ciel in his.

"The irises are truly beautiful," Clause said. "The dead trees and the flowers, it's like 'Wabisabi'*."

"Finny messed the garden up, didn't he?" I whispered to Ciel.

"Of course. And I find it absolutely amusing to watch him struggle through this," Ciel said. I could faintly see the slight twitch in Sebastian's eye as he poured the tea.

"Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style," Clause commended. I held in a chuckle, recognising the tea set and tea as part of Tanaka's own collection.

"I am unworthy of these kind words," Sebastian said. Damn straight, I hope you give Tanaka a real 'Thank you' for saving your ass this time. In the background I could vaguely make out Meylene, Bard and Finny hiding amongst the irises.

"I also look forward to the evening meal!" Clause gushed, sipping his tea happily as Sebastian left. He motioned for me to stay at Ciel's side while he prepared dinner leaving me to listen to their conversation.

"By the way Clause, about the usual goods," Ciel said.

"Yes, I came keeping my promise," Clause said, reaching into his pocket. "Here is the game you wanted," and he placed a small box on the table. 'MOUSE 3' it said, for one of the Phantomhive game devices the Ninkyodo, however, I knew the contents weren't quite as innocent as the box proclaimed. "It wasn't released in Italy yet. It was difficult to obtain."

"Difficult huh, you emphasized that on the phone," Ciel said, grinning slightly.

"Aha, that's true. The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?"

"It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds to the game," Ciel said, rocking his chair on its two back legs. "But recently clearing it hasn't given me an interesting ending." All this code was annoying me. Did they find it amusing, because I for one just found it annoying and a waste of time. They both knew what they were talking about and it's not as though the servants of this house are ignorant so why bother with codes? Clearing my throat, I pushed the chair Ciel was rocking back down onto four legs. The last thing I needed was to have to repair another chair with bad legs.

Clause chuckled at the motion but continued on. "My, my. If it's such a game that 'kids' can handle it then it will be effortless. At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

"Yes, after all, 'kids' have a greed for games." I frowned slightly, I didn't like that look on Ciel's face. It was too dark for a boy his age. Then again, I guess Ciel could no longer really be considered a boy.

"Since you're you, at the age of 12 you were forced into developing the country's best game maker. Really, that's very ominous," Clause said, echoing my thoughts.

"That maybe so, but my Lord has proven himself time and time again to be most adept in all the games he has conquered so far," I said.

"You flatter me," Ciel said.

"Getting too cocky with your games can mean making a wrong step Ciel," Clause warned.

"And then the game turns into something worse," I agreed. Ciel scowled at me but I simply patted him on the head.

"You have a maid with a good head on her shoulders," Clause said, smiling.

"Of course. She is a servant of Phantomhive after all," Ciel said.

"It's only expected of me to-" I lurched suddenly as the searing pain returned again, knocking me onto my knees.

"Alyssa!"

I gasped for air as the pain literally took my breath away. A loud ringing filled my ears, blocking out the noise around me and the world seemed to spin.

Then, like before, as quickly as it came it was gone. The whole incident couldn't have lasted for more than a few moments because Ciel and Clause still hadn't even managed to get out of their chairs yet.

"I'm fine," I said, stilling Ciel. A bit shaky, I managed to stand, leaning heavily on Ciel's chair.

"I apologise for that," I said, wiping away a line of sweat that had formed on my brow.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," I said. "Maybe it's old age catching up to me," I joked, but the look on Ciel's face made me serious once more.

"I'm fine, Ciel," I repeated. He looked like he was ready to say something but was interrupted by something else.

"Please pardon the interruption."

We all looked up to see Sebastian standing there with a napkin gracefully draped over his arm.

"The evening meal's preparations have been arranged so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the family's head chef, Bardroy's Beef Donburi."

Donburi?

I was hearing wrong... right?

"Is this the evening meal?" I watched in complete disbelief as Sebastian placed the bowl before Clause.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Surely in 10 quadrillion meals..."

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this?" Sebastian asked, suddenly seeming to sparkle.

Chills ran down my spine.

"We have the labourers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes! The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food... that is Donburi!" Sebastian said, making a show out of it. Sir Clause looked stupefied and Ciel and I were just left dumbfounded. So this was Sebastian's best bluff?

"The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So, that you could simply savour the flavour of the highest quality of meat, I devoted myself to this idea," Sebastian explained.

Was he really buying this?

And then Clause burst out laughing. "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me! In this industry I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humour but with you it's always fun!"

"That's an honour," Ciel said, even though his 'honour' looked like he was sucking a lime. Somewhere in the background I could hear Finny and Bard celebrating.

"Japanese donburi is such a profound food. You really are an intellectual," Clause complimented.

"I am grateful," was Sebastian's reply.

"It's exactly as you say. I've grown tired of Italy's tough food," Clause said looking ready to enjoy his meal. "Thanks for the meal."

Sebastian signalled to me and pointed to the wine bottle on the cart Maylene had brought. I was to pour the wine? Sure, I could do that much at least.

"This evening we have selected a wine that will compliment the flavour of the soy sauce," Sebastian said as I uncorked the bottle. "May the wine suit your taste."

I poured out a glass for Ciel and readied Clause's glass. Just as I was about to pour another headache hit and this time, my world went black.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Originally this chapter was a lot longer. But I decided to cut it in half or else I wouldn't have been able to make my upload schedule. If I can I shall update again either tomorrow or Sunday for the simple reason I _really_ don't like ending this chapter off here.  
**

**Who else freaked out over Kuro's latest chapter? I was tripping! And then I found out about the live action movie that's being planned. WOW! I was on cloud 9 all week! Not to mention my English teacher did a Ciel chibi for me! He's absolutely _adorable!_  
**

**Many thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!  
**

**Vampire Siren: Thank you, I put a lot of thought into Ciel and Alyssa's bond so I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Paxloria: Yeah they do know about Celine but they generally ignore her. Celine's not too fond of humans and she particularly dislikes Sebastian.  
**

**xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: What Alyssa went to do should have been revealed in this chapter but it was getting too long for my liking so it shall be revealed in the next chapter!  
**

**Tohru15: merci pour examiner mon histoire. cela signifie beaucoup pour moi surtout de vous! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre de cette semaine ainsi que le nouveau chapitre de Kuroshitsuji. (soit dit en passant, je suis en utilisant Google Translate pour cela parce que je ne suis pas très bon en français)  
**

**Guest: Thank you again for reviewing. If you're the same person I always feel happy that you take time to review even though you don't have an account.  
**

**texasbex1: thank you, your review made me blush! i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
**

**KrazyxLove: Well, better late than never. Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**turtle-sloth-gal: i'll pass on spoilers for now. I'm focusing on catching up with noblesse and 7seeds but i'll start tiger and bunny as soon as i'm done with those two manga. p.s, have you ever looked at code geass? that is one anime i am so attached to that i regularly cry when re-watching episodes.  
**

**Much thanks to all those who added my story to their updates and favourites list as well. You all make my heart feel so fuzzy!  
**

**SO! Drop a review telling me if you like this chapter or not! Suggestions, ideas and criticism are always welcome. (especially criticism, i feel this chapter could have used some work but i really don't know where :/)  
**

**Remember, 'cool story bra!' ;P  
**

**Arigatou minna-san!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone watched on in horror as Alyssa lurched forward, completely missing the wine glass.

The dark red liquid poured freely out of its container as its holder seemed too out of it to stop the flow.

"Alys-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's hand. If Ciel only called out then Clause's attention, which was currently focused on the lilies in the garden and not on the disaster occurring right in front of him, would be summoned.

In one quick move Sebastian gathered the tablecloth in his hands and tugged it out from underneath all of the dishes on the table. Not a drop of wine, not even the one that had already escaped off the edge of the table, touched Sir Clause.

Not a single item on the table was shifted out of place and by the time Clause had turned around, Bard and Finny had already taken the unconscious Alyssa away from the table.

"Huh? Where'd the table cloth go?!" Clause demanded, completely stunned at the mow bare table top.

"The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed," Ciel said, with his nonchalant grin in place. "Don't let it worry you." Having said that, Ciel placed his chopsticks down, unable to eat.

"Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy your meal at your leisure," Sebastian said. Clause laughed and continued eating his meal.

"Young master, will you not continue eating?" Sebastian asked, noting that Ciel hadn't resumed eating his meal.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Ciel replied, anxiously looking at the door through which Bard had carried Alyssa.

"I see," Sebastian said, following his gaze. "I shall go check on her," and with another bow, he left.

"How is she?" Sebastian asked when he entered the drawing room.

"She's out cold," Bard replied, shaking his head.

The girl in question was currently lying on a love seat. Maylene had loosened her corset and untied her apron so now she was only in her dress. Finny and Maylene were both seated on the ground just beside her, too full of worry for the older woman to be celebrating as they normally would over Sebastian's fantastic feat.

Sebastian stood at her side and quietly took in her features. Her curly hair spread out behind her, the dark face that showed faint traces of Indian descent, the way her chest rose and fell erratically. She looked so helpless before the demon.

Sebastian caught himself just as he realised his hand had started moving towards her head. Instantly, he brought it up to his mouth and passed it off as a cough.

"Maylene, you stay here and look after her," he said. "We'll try and figure out what's wrong after our guest has left."

"She had a headache just before Mister Clause arrived," Finny sniffed.

"A headache, hmm?" Sebastian muttered. Curious.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"How is she?" Ciel demanded, barging in as soon as Clause had left. It had taken almost everything in his entire being not to snap at Clause and chase him out the instant Alyssa had collapse but sheer determination and good business sense made him sit end endure the entire half hour of Clause's idle chatting.

"She's asleep now," Maylene said.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he sat beside her. Embarrassed at the sight, Maylene stuttered her excuses before running out of the room.

"Don't scare me like that," Ciel muttered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I apologise."

Ciel jumped when Alyssa suddenly spoke.

"Y-you're awake!" he stammered.

"Maylene closed the door too loudly," Alyssa replied, sitting up.

"Lie down, you need to rest," Ciel ordered.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied, rubbing her head. "How long was I out? Has Clause left?"

"Yes," Ciel hissed. Why wouldn't she just lie back down? Didn't she understand just how terrifying seeing her faint for no reason had been for him? Didn't she get how he would have felt if... if...!

He felt himself suddenly being pulled forward into Alyssa's arms. "I said I'm fine," she said, patting his head. "I have no intentions of leaving you alone with Sebastian for the rest of your life."

"You'd better not," Ciel sniffed, burying his face in her neck as she gently stroked his cheek.

"About the mission-"

"Save that for later," Ciel snapped. "Right now I don't want to hear anything work related."

"Yes, my lord."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

My arm was falling asleep. Ciel had been resting his head on it for too long. But I didn't mind, it had been ages since I held Ciel like this. Just the two of us.

My head still ached slightly, a dull throb in the back of my head, but it wasn't enough to knock me down again. It was just annoying.

Speaking of which, what had happened there? That blackout was just so random. And what was with these headaches that were suddenly plaguing my life?

"I see you're finally awake," I hear Sebastian say. I looked up and he was standing right at my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better," I told him honestly. "My head's still throbbing."

"Finny told me this wasn't your first headache," Sebastian said.

"More like migraine, but the others never knocked me out," I said, worried. I jumped when I felt Sebastian patting me on the head. Eh? This was a first.

"S-Sebastian?"

"I'll take Ciel to his room," he said, taking back his hand.

"I-It's all right. I'll do it," I said, not really wanting to hand Ciel over. I liked having him in my arms, he was like a big teddy bear.

"In your current condition I barely this to be a wise choice," Sebastian said, his eyes suddenly cold. I felt that same chill from before run down my spine and I meekly handed Ciel over.

"I am coming to say goodnight though, and you can't stop me," I said, following him. He looked ready to make a comment but bit it back at the last moment.

"Just put him to bed, he won't go back to sleep if we change him at this point," I said. Nodding, Sebastian simply slipped off Ciel's shoes and fancy clothes, leaving him in his under wear and under shirt.

"Good night Ciel," I said softly, pulling the sheets over his shoulders.

"Don't go," I heard him mutter quietly. I was shocked when his eyes suddenly opened and he looked at me. Ciel suddenly seemed so much more like the child he was. "Stay," he said again. I glanced at Sebastian who shrugged.

"Okay," I said, sitting on the bed.

"No, don't sit," he protested. "In... with me."

Sleep with him? I hadn't done that since... since those first nights when Ciel still had nightmares. Those nights where he would wake up screaming and I could only hold him as he cried himself to sleep.

"Th-that's okay too," I said, shocked. I slipped off my boots and climbed into bed with him. He instantly curled himself up against me, holding on tightly to my clothes.

I guess I should be happy Maylene took off my corset or this would be really uncomfortable, I idly thought.

"You can leave now Sebastian." I didn't see him leave, but I heard his soft steps –and felt the faintest of touches on my head –before the candle light left the room.

Ciel's grip on my clothes tightened but I hushed him. I softly began humming to him. It was one of my favourite piano pieces but I liked humming it as well. Soon enough Ciel's grip slackened and his breathing grew more regular as he slipped into sleep.

Comforted by the body next to mine and by the fact that the dull throbbing in my head seemed to have disappeared, I slipped off into to sleep as well.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Hey, as promised a relatively quick update. It was later than I wanted because I spent the day cleaning. Next update will be Friday evening so look forward to the adventures continuing then.**

**Thanks to everyone for last chapter's reviews!  
**

**Vampire Siren: All that shall be revealed soon enough. I have an entire plot centred around it.  
**

**KrazyxLove: Stay tuned and find out!  
**

**xOxO Lost AngelOxOx: Hope I fulfilled your desire, milady! Unfortunately mysteriousness prevails until further chapters!  
**

**Guest: I take this time to properly thanks you for your reviewing efforts. Arigatou gozaimasu!  
**

**TwilightMelodiac: I love your profile pic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**turtle-sloth-gal: Believe me, once you look/read Code Geass (though I highly recommend the anime) you will absolutely love it! It's right up there with Death Note!  
**

**Stormyspiritstar: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Alyssa's 21. She was 18 when she traveled back in time, add the three years and she's 21. No this will not be a CielxOC fic however, if your really desire you can send me your ideas for a CielxOC fic in a PM. I was planning to do one once this one really got rolling so I'll be happy to take suggestions.  
**

**tohru15: que pensez-vous la raison de ses maux de tête est? Je veux voir si vous êtes sur la marque. Honnêtement, je suis tellement complimenté que vous lisez mon histoire quand ce n'est pas même à l'origine en français!  
**

**Leave review if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for the story! Thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts but I would also really appreciate a review to go along with it!  
**

**Arigatou minna-san!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, nothing feels better than being up on my feet!" I exclaimed, helping Maylene put out the laundry.

"It's good to see you on your feet again, yes it is!" Maylene chirped, happily smiling at me from behind a tablecloth.

I smiled back at her and set about pinning the articles to the line so that they wouldn't fly away.

A few days had passed since my blackout and Ciel's spur of the moment cuddle night (an incident he refused to acknowledge the next morning). So far the migraines hadn't returned but I would occasionally get headaches every now and again, usually in the evenings.

Doctor Durless, Ciel's aunt, had told me I was simply stressed out and that I should relax. That's why I wasn't accompanying Ciel and Sebastian into town, like I normally would, to pick up his cane. Both Sebastian and Ciel had insisted (more like ordered on both accounts) that I stay home and simply help the others with the smaller chores around the house. I sighed, if only they knew just how much stress I could have avoided if I had just gone to town with them. So far I'd had to step in to prevent Bard from torching the kitchen, prevent Finny from accidentally breaking the fountain and prevent Maylene from falling and breaking our remaining China.

To make things worse, Ciel hadn't even asked for my report on the 'outing' he had sent me on a few days back. While things were quiet on that side for the while, I still couldn't help but worry.

I swear to God, I think I could feel my headache coming back just thinking about all of it.

"I'll be inside if you need me, right Maylene?" I said. I could feel my head throbbing faintly.

"Yes! I'll do a job of hanging out these linens like no one else!" Maylene declared.

"I'll leave it to you then!" I said, walking back inside. I sighed in relief as I entered the shade. Really, English sun was too much for me sometimes.

Mildly tired from the sun, I decided to relax in one of the window seats facing the garden.

I laid my cheek against the cool glass and for a moment, I felt the throbbing recede. Then it came back, full force just like the other attacks.

Intense pain and a loud ringing filled my ears, but this time I wasn't doubling over in pain. No... this time... I could sense something beyond the pain.

I winced as the pain flared again but accompanying it this time was a flare of magical energy.

"The wards!" I gasped, struggling to my feet. The night after I first began serving Ciel I had erected various protection charms and wards around the house. The most important one (in my opinion) was the ward which prevented any non-human creature from entering the compound unless they had a clear invitation from Ciel. And from what I could sense, a distinct non human presence was floating around just beyond the borders of my ward.

Gritting my teeth, I opened the window and jumped out, fully intent on confronting the newcomer.

"Show yourself," I commanded. The ward's alert had led me to a forested area just beyond the entrance gates to the Phantomhive manor.

"I know you're out there, so reveal yourself!" I said again, pulling out my wand.

Suddenly, the forest became eerily silent, as though someone had put a pair of earmuffs on my head shutting out all sound. I could see the wind blowing through the trees but no sound met my ears.

"Good day my little _gitane_," I heard a velvety voice say. The pain in my head intensified and I fell to my knees as it robbed me of my strength. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to open them. The world around me suddenly seemed so bright.

"How sweet, _mon amour_. To think that you would come greet me in person...ah... it makes me feel so... loved..." the voice said.

"Wh-who are you?" I forced out.

The voice tsked. "_Non_, not yet. As much as I would love to introduce myself to you precious _gitane_, I fear now is not the time. Something foul pollutes the air around you. Not until you are pure can I reveal myself to you."

I cried out as the pain grew worse. I felt hot tears spill out of my eyes and run down my face.

"Shh... I cannot reveal myself to you now, but I can leave you with a parting gift," the voice said. I felt something cool touch my cheek. "So soft..." it muttered."We shall meet again soon, _mon gitane_," and the thing retreated, taking the pain with it.

"What the...?" Sound suddenly came rushing to greet me in the form of a loud thud. Like a tree falling down.

I could hear again?

"Who are yo..." the words died on my lips as I looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The area seemed as peaceful as it normally was.

"What the hell was that...?" I muttered, wiping my cheeks free from tears. My head was suddenly clearer. The clearest it had been in weeks actually. Whatever that thing was it had managed to take my pain with it when it disappeared.

I jumped when I suddenly heard a scream, sounding remarkably like Finny's, coming from the manor.

An attack? I sprinted to the manor, the strange incident momentarily forgotten.

"Finny! Are you okay?!" I yelled, screeching to a halt through the open front door. "What the...? Aaaah!"

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

This is absolutely embarrassing... Humiliating to the max...

"Good work young master. I will prepare the tea shortly," I heard Sebastian say as he opened the door. So he was finally back...

"What's wro-"

Yeah, there was a lot wrong with this situation.

The mansion... Ciel's precious home... was PINK and FLUFFY! Pink cloth and ruffled were draped across every surface possible, decorated with rabbits and dolls all other manor of 'cute' apparel.

"What in the world is this?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"My mansion... my mansion," Ciel was muttering.

"Sebastiaaan!" the idiot trio yelled, half tackling the butler to the ground.

"What in the world is this?" he demanded. "More like... what's with that appearance you two?" He pointed at Bard, who was decked out in a bib and bonnet, and Finny, who was sporting rabbit ears and paws. Maylene was normal, in all the confusion she had managed to slip away with only a hug.

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard snarled, pointing behind him.

"That crazy girl?" Sebastian muttered.

"_She's_ here," I said, awkwardly stepping forward. I had been forced into a blue and white Alice in Wonderland-esque dress, full of ruffles and lace. The shoes' heels were miles high and, to make things worse, every inch of puff that I had strove to get rid of on my previous uniform was back in full force.

"Alyssa!" Ciel was red in the face.

"You..."

"Don't say a word," I hissed at Sebastian. I tried walking forward again but almost fell flat on my face. Fortunately I was saved from making out with the floor by Sebastian who caught me just in time.

"Thanks," I muttered, hanging on to him to try and regain my balance. His arm wrapped around my waist and he set me up right.

"Y-you can let go of me now," I said, suddenly conscious of how close we were. His hands had yet to leave my waist.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked, leaning down so that his face was centimetres from mine.

"Yes," I replied honestly. The grin fell from his face but he released me either way.

"Your reactions used to be nicer," he muttered, letting me go.

I stuck my tongue out at him and fixed my skirt. I was getting too old for short skirts... maybe I should put in a request for another uniform change...

"Ciel!" I almost fell forward again when the loud shout scared me. "I wanted to see you!"

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stammered as he was being strangled by the energetic blonde.

"Call me Lizzie! Aren't I always saying that?" she said, hugging him tighter.

"Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you you're the _cutest_!" she squealed, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Ahem, Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, good day!" she said, releasing Ciel to curtsey.

"It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you," Sebastian said, bowing.

"I have a souvenir for you too!" she exclaimed happily. In a flash Elizabeth had pinned a large, frilly pink bonnet on Sebastian's head.

"Ah! That is so cute!" Elizabeth gushed. Alyssa, don't laugh. Don't laugh. Behind me the others were killing themselves with laughter. "You're always wearing black so I thought those colours would look good on you!" Sebastian flashed the trio a killer glare and that set me off. I was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Regard for the things I wear. That sort of attention for me, it is a great honour," he said, eyebrow ticking like mad.

"It's fine," Elizabeth said, completely oblivious to my laughter.

"More importantly Lizzie, Why are you here? What about Grandmother?" Ciel asked.

"I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!" she declared.

"Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked while Ciel scolded Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee," Sebastian said.

"EH?!"

"Well if you think about it, it's not really that strange," I said. "Many English royal families have fiancée's decided for them at birth."

"Let's have a dance party today!" Elizabeth declared. "I'll dance with my fiancé as an escort!"

Ciel paled. "Wha..?"

"A... dance?"

"Wear the clothes I picked for you Ciel. I think it'll definitely be cute!" she said.

"Hey, who said it was fine?" Ciel demanded.

"Dancing with Ciel in clothes that picked for him. It's like a dream!" she said, continuing on as if she hadn't heard him. "I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!"

"Listen to what-! Hey!"

I put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and shook my head. She was too far gone in her fantasy for us to stop her now.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

An intense aura of doom surrounded Ciel as he flomped down at his desk. I had since changed out of that horrible dress I had been forced into and instead had donned one of my day dresses. I really didn't feel like seeing my regular uniform after being forced into that previous fluffy mess. So, currently I was wearing a dark red dress that ended just below my ankles. It had fitted sleeves and my wand was hidden quite snugly up the arm of my right sleeve. It was one of my favourites because I loved how the skirt swished as I moved and because it hugged my figure nicely and gave me a bit more curves than I really had.

"Well she _is_ your cousin," I said, patting his head. "Not to mention she's your fiancée so there's no way you could turn her down _and_ save face."

"It's not like I wanted to become her fiancé. I was forced to do it," Ciel complained.

"However, today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?" Sebastian said, setting down a cup of tea for Ciel.

"Besides, we still haven't gone over my report," I complained, pinching his cheek.

"Indeed, then just bring me something to eat and we shall address the issue immediately," Ciel said, picking up his papers. "I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"Is that how you talk about a lady?" I asked, pinching his cheeks hard and stretching them out.

"However, it seems that Lady Elizabeth wishes to dance," Sebastian commented. I felt Ciel stiffen under my attack. Wait a minute...

"Young master," Sebastian said. I had no doubt in my mind we were thinking the same thing.

"What?" Ciel asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I do not have proof but... is it true you have no dancing instruction?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel abruptly turned his chair around, ignoring both of us. I smirked at Sebastian and held back a squeal. Ciel really was too adorable for his own good.

"That's so cute!" I squealed. "Ciel you truly are fated to be a little wall flower," I said, hugging him tightly. Ciel's face was red as he tried to hide it with his papers.

"I'm busy with work," he muttered. "I don't have time to busy myself with games."

I swung his chair around. "That may be so, but dancing is a social requirement! At evening dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must, and with it dancing must be a natural part of one's being!" I said, smirking at him.

"If you are to become an elite gentleman dancing is a must," Sebastian agreed. "If you were to refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter in high society, your reputation would go down the drain." Sebastian's face was dark as he placed the cake before Ciel.

"All right! I get it!" Ciel said, throwing down his papers. "Just call for a tutor so that I can learn."

"There's no time," Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch. "Since pose and demeanour are sufficient you shall master the basics in one song."

"Then who will teach me?" Ciel asked. "No matter how you look at it, those three are…"

"Ciel I'm hurt," I said. "You're forgetting you have two capable servants right here! One of whom did use to be a noble in her own right."

"Y-you?" Ciel stammered.

"Sure," I said. "It's no skin off my back. If it's a simple waltz I can teach you. Or would you rather Sebastian be your teacher?" I asked impishly.

"I-idiot! Who would want to dance with a big, male partner like him!" Ciel demanded. I giggled as Sebastian's brow twitched again.

"Well then, up you go!" I said, pulling Ciel to the middle of the room. "Just for this song, you will be my dance partner, my lord."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Is this all right?"

"This first step is form the heel. Please firmly hold the woman on her back," I said, moving Ciel's hand to the correct position.

"When the song starts begin with your left foot," I winced as Ciel stepped on my foot. "Next is the natural turn," But with Ciel's stiffness it was like bending steel. "Put your leg forward as if you're sliding." I received a healthy kick in the shin. Wincing, I stepped back to nurse the abused spot.

Sebastian sighed. "It seems your dancing skill is non-existent my lord. It must be crushing."

"Sh-shut up!" Ciel ordered.

"And another thing, please do something about that sour look on your face," Sebastian said, stretching his cheeks. "It's rude to the lady. Even if it's a lie at least pretend you're having fun." Sebastian stretched Ciel's face, forcing it into a smile. "All right, smile happily."

"Let go!" Ciel slapped his hands away. "Smiling... To smile happily... I've forgotten..."

"Ciel..." I placed one hand on his shoulder. "Let's continue with the lesson." I said, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "Maybe you learn better from an example." Ciel gave me a questioning look.

I nodded at Sebastian. "Sebastian, if you please."

He nodded and extended a hand to me. I curtseyed and accepted the offered hand, easily falling into position.

"Pay attention to where Sebastian's hands are," I said, following Sebastian's moves. "And note the movements." Dancing with Sebastian was a lot easier than dancing with Ciel. The whole height factor wasn't a problem either. As a matter of fact it was kind of... nice...

"You wouldn't happen to be falling for me, now would you?" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't hold out hope," I replied as he twirled me around. The ass... but I had to admit, he was a good dancer.

We slowed down as we finished the last steps, ending with me being pulled tight against Sebastian's much taller body, his hand tight at my waist and the other holding onto my hand gently.

"You enjoy dwarfing me, don't you," I muttered.

He smirked. "Just a little," he replied, blowing hot air on my ear. I shuddered at the action and hurriedly pulled away. I could feel myself blushing slightly.

"All right Ciel, your turn now!" I said, hurriedly backing away. Stupid demon...

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"This is really annoying," I muttered to myself. Ciel and Sebastian had gone downstairs ahead of me after getting Ciel changed. I really just needed a moment to myself.

"Honestly, why do we have to do this anyway? It's just messing up our routine," I scowled running my hands through my hair. Sighing, I got up and went downstairs. The sooner we got this over with the better.

"Ciel, where's the ring I prepared for you?" I heard Lizzie demand when I arrived. "There was a ring that matched the western style clothing, wasn't there?" Speaking of it, there had been a ring. I hadn't taken it out because I thought it didn't suit Ciel in the slightest.

"Ring?" Ciel asked, snatching his hand away. "This ring is fine."

"No, I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable!" Lizzie hissed. "Only the ring is totally not cute! Are you saying you don't want the things I brought back for you?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked Sebastian. I received a shrug in response. I don't think either of us particularly cared much for Lizzie's tastes.

"That's not it," Ciel sighed. "This ring is-"

"Mine now!" Lizzie finished, grabbing the ring off of Ciel's finger. Considering how loose it was, it wasn't a hard task but all the same, Ciel would be angry. Even I felt a twitch of annoyance at her flippant behaviour.

"I took it!" she sang. "This ring is super old. The size of the one I chose was better too-"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

We all froze and looked at Ciel who was practically radiating anger. Yep, totally angry.

"Give that back, Elizabeth," Ciel demanded, putting his hand forward for the ring.

"Wh... why are you so mad like that?" she asked, tearing up. "I worked... so hard." Ciel's glare only intensified. "What? I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that?!" Lizzie cried. "This ring... I..." I predicted the move instantly and dashed forward. "HATE IT!" Too late, Lizzie flung the ring to the ground and it shattered on impact. The rare blue diamond shot precious shards all across the floor and the ring lay in pieces.

I could audibly hear Ciel snap. Furious, he stepped forward hand raised to-

"Young master," Sebastian intervened, taking his raised hand. "Young master," he repeated again, drawing Ciel's attention away from the crying Lizzie. "You've forgotten your long awaited new cane," and he placed the cane in Ciel's hands. Slowly, I could see Ciel come back to himself, the anger leaving his body and exhaustion taking its place.

"You have my deepest apologies, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian apologised. "That ring is very important to our master. It had been passed down through the family for generations. There was only one in the world," he explained.

"Eh, that sort of important ring I...?"

I scowled as I picked up the fragments of the ring. Honestly, would it hurt her if she actually listened to people every now and again?

"Give them to me," Ciel commanded, holding out his hands for the shards.

"Ciel, I don't think-"

"Now," he commanded. I handed them over, curious as to what he was going to do as he walked over to Lizzie.

"Ciel, I..." she began when Ciel suddenly flung the ring through the window.

"Ciel?!" I exclaimed.

"Wh- Ciel what are you doing?" Lizzie demanded, running to the window.

"I don't care about that thing," Ciel said softly. "It's just... an old ring."

"This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'!" he said, gripping his cane tightly.

Ciel...

"What's with that face?" he asked suddenly.

"B-but..." Lizzie sniffled, tears streaming down her face.

"It's a terrible face," he said. "And you call yourself a lady?" He pulled out his handkerchief and began wiping her face. "I wouldn't invite a lady with a face like that to dance, would I?"

Slowly Lizzie stopped crying.

"Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette shall we? M'lady," and he offered her his hand.

"... yes."

Sebastian put on a record and music filled the air.

"It really is, like a dream!" Lizzie said.

I sighed. She really is just an ignorant girl, isn't she...?

"Beg pardon, but would you like to dance, m'lady?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sebastian's offered hand.

I glanced at the hand suspiciously before shaking my head and chuckling. "Sure. I mean, yes kind sir."

He pulled me in and we enjoyed and easy waltz. Slowly I felt my tension melt away as I just enjoyed the flow of the music and enjoyed dancing.

... Sebastian was a good dancer... and I guess he had a nice enough body...

"You're quite the actor," he said suddenly in my ear.

I frowned. "Meaning?"

"Your reaction to Ciel's ring," he said. "It was most amusing." I tensed slightly, my hand tightening its grip on Sebastian's shoulder. Honestly, it had been Ciel's rushing forward and Sebastian's stopping him that had distracted me from almost hitting Lizzie myself.

"I don't like spoiled girls," I muttered, leaning my forehead against his chest. "They annoy me to no end..." A flash of red hair came to mind and a high peal of snide laughter. I winced and tightened my grip on Sebastian's hand.

"I see," was his only reply as the music ended.

I flushed and pulled away, embarrassed at making myself seem so vulnerable and for letting my guard down in front of Sebastian.

"I'll go prepare a room for Elizabeth," I said softly, backing away. Sebastian smiled, not one of his usual fake smiles, a smile that actually reached his eyes and for a moment my heart stopped. Totally unsure of what to do, I turned around and ran.

Once I was a good distance away I stopped to catch my breath. Just what was wrong with me...?

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Did you contact grandmother?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned up his night shirt.

"Yes, she will come to pick up Miss Elizabeth tomorrow," Sebastian replied.

"Really now, we ended up spending today uselessly," Ciel said.

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked.

"Idiot," Ciel said, making to take of his ring only to come into contact with skin.

"Who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel growled.

"It's something important to you, is it not?" Sebastian asked, taking Ciel's hand. "You put on quite a good show in front of Lady Elizabeth." And when he pulled away, the blue diamond ring was on Ciel's thumb, completely whole as if it hadn't been broken in the first place.

Ciel gaped. "This is...?"

"Alyssa repaired it with her magic," Sebastian said. "This ring exists solely to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"That's right..." Ciel muttered. "How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather... then father... and then..." Ciel sighed. "Undoubtedly I will become sick and pass away with this ring." He gritted his teeth. "How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can still hear them... those screams..."

Sebastian was silent.

"If I throw it away, maybe then I won't hear them," Ciel said. "It's foolish, isn't it?"

"Oh, the moon is already high. It's not good for you, please rest now," Sebastian said.

"Where's Alyssa?" Ciel asked.

"Taking care of Miss Elizabeth I assume," Sebastian said.

"Just what are your intentions?" Ciel asked, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean," Sebastian said.

"I've seen the way you treat her. Especially tonight when you were dancing," Ciel said.

"How cruel, taking your attention away from the woman before you, my lord," Sebastian scolded.

Ciel scowled. "Sebastian. I repeat, what are your intentions for Alyssa?"

Sebastian regarded Ciel coolly for a moment before answering. "I have no idea what you're hinting at but I only do what I do to Alyssa to garner a reaction."

"Oh really?" Ciel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I find them rather nice to look at," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked him over for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "It looks like you truly are an idiot."

"Master?"

"You are excused Sebastian," Ciel said, pulling his sheets up.

Puzzled at the abrupt dismissal, Sebastian bowed and left. On his way down he met Alyssa.

"Is Ciel already asleep?" she asked. He nodded. "Shoot, I wanted to tell him goodnight," she pouted. Sensing an opportunity, Sebastian leaned down to almost kissing distance.

"Won't you tell me goodnight?" he asked, looking sorrowful.

"With a face like that, not a chance," she replied, pinching his cheek. She turned away in favour of going back to her room where she would no doubt stay up talking with that damned snake of hers.

"But... If you really want it that much," she said suddenly. Sebastian looked up in time to see her wink and wave at him. "Good night, Sebastian." And with that she left leaving him standing there. Slowly his face broke out into a smile and he chuckled.

"What a strange human..." he said almost fondly before going back to his duties.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**WHOO! Today's a holiday in my country so i decided to update this chapter early! And because I had all this extra time, this chapter which was originally in 2 parts, got squished into 1 HUGE chapter! But because of that, i _might_ not update tomorrow or Saturday but keep your heads up for a post on Sunday.  
**

**So we finally get a hint as to what's up with Alyssa's headaches. Oh, and I think I should do this now.  
**

**I've realized I'm yet to give a detailed description of Alyssa. Problem is, if the story continues, I'll never get a decent description out unless I do it in the author's note. Reason being, Alyssa's not particularly keen on appearances so there basically zero chances of her describing herself, not to mention Ciel and Sebastian won't feel the need to since they've known he for so long. hence, i'll give a good description here so it you regularly skip these author notes you'll be missing something!  
**

**Alyssa's short, just about 5'3" or 5'3 1/2". she barely reaches Sebastian's shoulders anyway. She has dark skin and curly hair due to the fact that she's mixed. The Flumina family has been all over the place (and I mean continent wise) so they have the most diverse mix of cultures of all noble wizarding families. In Alyssa's case, her father was a curly haired european and her mother was mixed with indian and greek but the indian and greek show up (in her mother) more than anything else. That's why Alyssa _resembles_ and indian person but the greek and european throw it off enough that people have a hard time really categorizing her as indian. She looks good in a sari though (I mean really, who doesn't! I love those things!)  
**

**Yay! and that's her description. you also see the beginnings of something akin to romance (not really romance because both Sebastian and Alyssa are clueless idiots) so I hope i've satisfied your needs with this chappy.  
**

**Vampire Siren, Rafanan, KrazyxLove and Guest, thanks so much for your reviews!  
**

**Paxloria: I told you I had something planned for her headaches. ;P but there's still more to come!  
**

**Kiyoko Hikari: I'm glad I've changed your mind. I really don't like the summary so i'm thinking of changing it. any suggestions?  
**

**Turtle-sloth-gal: you're right with the whole "Ciel doesn't show weakness in front of Sebastian" point, but i believe after having Alyssa randomly huggle and cuddle with him over the years, he really wouldn't mind her. Plus I think he's also kind of rubbing it in Sebastian's face XP.  
**

**Tohru15: vos idées m'a donné des idées. bien que techniquement elle est toujours dans son monde, mais dans un autre timeline.I espérons que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner plus d'idées! je vous remercie!  
**

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their favourites and alerts list! Feel free to drop a review if you haven't already!  
**

**Arigatou minna-san!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 8**

"They got us," Bard sighed. "Guess they really like the wires. Damn rats..."

"Rats again?" I asked, holding the ladder steady.

"There have been a lot this year," Finny commented.

"I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London," Bard said, climbing down. "They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business."

I sighed. "I'll go tell Sebastian what's up."

"Yeah, and ask him if we can start trying to get them out," Bard said.

"You can start now," I told him. "As long as you PROMISE not to go overboard." The last thing I needed was more cleaning on my list. I patted Finny on his head and began making my way to Ciel's billiard's room when I heard a loud crash behind me.

I wonder what happened to 'not go overboard'?

Rubbing my temples, I stepped into the billiard's room.

"Quite boisterous aren't they?" one of Ciel's guests commented. It was an old man wearing glasses who really didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"I apologise for the noise," I said, bowing.

He 'tch'ed. "Somehow there seems to be a rat in here too."

"How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease do as it pleases?" another one of the guests, a man who reminded me of a short fat version of Hitler, said thickly, his mouth full of food.

"Shall we let it do as it pleases?" the asian man said. I knew his name was Lau. "Or shall we make it swim." The room grew silent.

I gave Sebastian the 'I hate all this bloody code talk' look and he responded with a small chuckle and a shrug. Really, these people have nothing better to do?

"Yes, he always aims for the nine ball," Madame Red said, decked out in her usual red attire. "Will you pass again... Count Phantomhive?"

Ciel smirked from his seat. "Pass, the ball you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."

The man at the table, lining up his cue stick flinched slightly as he aimed. It made the scar on his face even more prominent. I didn't have a second thought as to who he was. He was a member of the Ferro family, Azzurro Vener.

"That's good judgement," an old man with glasses said. I frowned as I tried to remember who he was. Ciel has a lot of contacts, I really don't remember (or even try to) all of them sometimes. "When will the rat be exterminated?"

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause," Ciel said, nodding at Sir Clause who was serenely sipping from his wine glass. The balls on the table made a loud noise as Lau, the asian man, took his turn.

"We will eradicate the rat after we find its nest," Ciel said. "And we might even break a few bones too. When can I receive compensation for it?"

"... You vulture," the old man said.

"I highly doubt you of all people should be making comments like that," I said. Now I remembered who he was. Lord Arthur Randall, Scotland Yard's Police Commissioner. His eyes narrowed at me and Ciel glanced in my direction. "After all," I continued. "What use is a bloodhound that can't even sniff out one rat?"

Ciel chuckled as Lord Randall grit his teeth.

"Ah, Alyssa. As viciously protective of Ciel as usual I see," Clause commented. I smirked and winked at him and he gave me a mischievous grin in response.

"Too bad, it's a fall," Lau complained. "Billiards is hard... Next is count, what will you do? Will you put an end to this waiting game?" he asked as Ciel stood slowly.

"And? When will the compensation be ready?" he asked Randall.

"Th-this evening," he bit out.

"That's fine," Ciel said. "This evening a carriage will come to you to pick it up. Please wait for high tea so be prepared."

I could practically hear his teeth grinding away.

"Will you aim for the nine ball with the remaining three ball?" Madame Red asked.

"Of course."

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy," fat Hitler said. "Greed will destroy your body... Ciel!"

I glanced at Sebastian who looked rather bored in his corner. If only they knew.

I jumped when a loud crack filled the room and I watched as the remaining balls sunk into their holes.

"Greed... huh?" Ciel repeated.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"What are all of you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking tired. I peered over Sebastian's shoulder. The other nobles had long since gone leaving us alone again.

"'What?' You say? We've been trying to capture the rats," Bard declared, fully decked out in 'battle' regalia to fight the mice.

"Sebastian." Both of us turned our heads away from the scene before us in favour of Ciel who was walking towards us.

"Tonight, a carriage must be sent to Duke Randall's mansion. Take care of it," he ordered. "Oh, and leave tonight's plans open." That caught our attention.

"Alyssa," he turned to me. "It's time for _that_."

I nodded.

"Go do what you must, I'm certain we will be by later in the evening to finish the job," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord," I replied, bowing and he left.

"Well this is a hassle," I muttered. "I didn't expect him to get moving so soon after I gave my report."

"I believe it was your report that urged him on in the first place," Sebastian said.

I stuck my tongue out but shrugged. "All in a day's work I guess."

"What puzzles me is why you refused to tell me what your mission had been in the first place," Sebastian said.

"I didn't refuse to tell you," I replied. "The opportunity never came up what with Sir Clause coming and my headaches starting and..."

The memory of that strange incident that had occurred while he and Ciel were out flashed across my mind.

"Which reminds me," I said. "Something happened that I forgot to tell you guys about."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"While you and Ciel were out collecting his cane, something came to the manor," I told him. "It didn't get in, my wards kept it out but it took away my headaches."

"Took it away?" Sebastian asked, suspicious.

I nodded. "And he kept calling me something weird."

"He?"

"Well the voice sounded like a he," I said.

"And you didn't see what it was?" Sebastian asked.

"Nuh-uh, whatever it was it triggered one of my headaches to hide itself then as soon as it took it away it was gone," I explained.

"I see," Sebastian muttered. "And what did he keep calling you?"

"Gitane," I said.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised. "Gitane...? Strange indeed..."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Gypsy. It means gypsy."

"Gypsy...?" I frowned. "I don't have any gypsy blood..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"My mother was anal about keeping track of our family history. There's no doubt in my mind that I don't have gypsy blood," I told him.

He looked me over carefully then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now we have another troublesome thing to deal with."

I nodded then half screamed when I suddenly felt Sebastian tugging on my cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded and he grabbed my tongue with his gloved fingers.

"A lady shouldn't be saying such dirty words," he smirked. I swear to God... this asshole just lives to make me suffer. And imagine I thought he was cute... ugh...

I sucked my teeth and pulled away. "Whatever. I'll be on my way now. I'll expect you by soon."

"With our Lord's way of doing things there's no doubt in my mind that it will be soon," Sebastian said, pulling off the glove he had used to hold my tongue.

I stuck my tongue out at him one last time before walking away.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Ciel sighed as he shut the door behind him. "How can the servants of this household be so peaceful?" he muttered but before he could do anything more, a hand shot out from the shadows and pressed a cloth to his face.

'Damn it!' he thought just before the world turned black.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Young master, I've brought the tea," Sebastian said, knocking on the door to Ciel's study. He was greeted with silence.

"Young master?" he called, opening the door and was surprised to see the study empty, Ciel's documents flying all over the place.

"This is... Ah, how terrible," he said. "Not the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless."

IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

"The backside of England's public, 'The Order'." The grandfather clock ticked on.

"Traitors will be bitten to death by our power by the Queen's watchdogs." The slim Doberman growled slightly.

"I have come to take over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned many generations. The evil royal family. How many street names have they been burdened with and how many families have they crushed?" The cigar end fell to the floor as it was cut off.

"Who would have thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive."

The bloody beaten face of Ciel glared up at his captor and the hooded figure next to him.

"Looks can be deceiving. Well, it's oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child."

"It really was you," Ciel said, glaring at the other man. "Ferro family... Azzurro Vener."

The scarred man smirked. "You know, little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome. It's a real pain. All the English and their god damn tea stained heads!" The Doberman at his side growled.

"Think about it, what's the most beneficial market for people like us?" he proclaimed. "It's not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women nor spare parts. It's drugs, you know? Even so..." his grip on his cigar tightened. "When we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent!"

"It was an order from the queen not to let dealers do as they wished with their drugs," Ciel replied calmly.

"Oh come one, don't be so stubborn. This is why I hate the English," Vener said. "The Queen! The Queen! That's all they ever talk about. In the end, aren't we two sides of the same coin? So I just want us to cooperate a bit."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy rat," was Ciel's reply.

"You may say that, but what about the others? Right now it may only be the watchdogs who are scared and obedient. I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption." Vener took a long drag of this cigar. "Even though I made it so it wouldn't sell in Italy... I didn't expect it to be tracked this early on."

"Sir Clause was the one who managed to obtain the relevant information," the hooded figure said.

"And all that resulted in me only getting half of my share!" Vener complained.

"You've got a partner?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah, a real keeper this one. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it into England in one piece," he boasted. The figure remained silent in his corner.

"All thanks to him huh..." Ciel muttered.

"I think you have a fair idea of what the game's like. If you keep lying about where the goods are, don't think you'll be making it back in one piece," Vener threatened.

"If I don't return the evidence will soon make its way to the government from Claus. It's a shame, huh?" Ciel smirked.

Vener snapped. "Don't mess with adults, _'little master'_!" he hissed, pointing his gun at him. "We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick... I'll kill your servants one by one."

Ciel thought about it for a moment before bursting out into an amused smile. "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to play 'fetch'," he said.

Vener chuckled before giving Ciel a kick across the face.

"Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over!" he said and stomped out his cigar. "Kill him!"

AT THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR

Something glinted, only for a moment, and aimed at Sebastian's back.

'And right when I finished the dip pie too...' he thought bitterly. 'Now then, I wonder where he went out to 'visit'.'

"Mr. Sebastian!" Maylene called, running up waving a letter. "Just now in the entrance hall! This arrived!"

"Who is it addressed to?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm... It's addressed to Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet -gah!" In her haste, Maylene had managed to step on one of her loose laces and tripped right onto Sebastian who allowed himself to be tackled to the ground.

Almost as soon as he hit the ground a bullet shot past, just nicking a lock of his hair and shattering the window and a nearby vase.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Maylene stuttered.

Sebastian sat up and caught the dip pie on the platter as it fell back to earth.

"Maylene, is that letter...?"

"Right here!" she replied, face completely red.

'What an undignified invitation.' Sebastian thought as he read.

_We've got your employer._

_You have what we want._

_Bring it to White Chapel on Black's Row._

"What the hell happened?" Bard demanded, rushing up.

"Are you all right?" Finny asked, following close behind.

"Oh, it was nothing much," Sebastian replied, helping the almost faint Maylene to her feet. "My apologies everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?"

"Eh, that's fine but Miss Alyssa's gone too," Bard said.

"Out on some business," Sebastian said. "As it seems I will have to do as well. After you finish, take care of this as well," he said, handing over the pie.

"Oh... okay...?"

"I shall return before dinner time, Sebastian said with a nod.

"Mm? You mean I have to clean thi- Hey! Can I eat this?!" Bard asked, looking to Sebastian for approval only to see that the butler was no longer there. "Sebastian?"

...

"I'm sorry! We failed!" the man yelled into the phone. The car he was in swerved suddenly as it made a turn on the manor's road.

"You failed? You useless bastards!" Vener yelled. "This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you! Return at once."

"This is why I told you to send someone else to do the job," the hooded figure said.

"These stupid fools should have been enough for some measly servants!" Vener yelled. The figure didn't seem fazed.

"Wait, some trouble just came up," the man on the phone said. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Vener pulled away at the sudden shout. "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?"

"Waaah! Aaaah!" The screaming could be heard clearly over the phone.

"What's with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?" Vener demanded.

"Gimme more speed!"

"That's not possible!"

"They're not listening to you anymore," the figure said.

"It's no use! It's coming!"

"What's coming?!" Vener demanded. "Jokes won't be-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! It's..."

"Cut it out you bastards!" desperation was clear in Vener's voice.

"It's no good! It's here!" The rapid firing of a gun could be heard just before the combined screams of the two assassins came over. Then the line went quiet.

"H-hey... Hey! What's wrong?" Vener demanded, voice shaking.

"Keh..." Ciel began chuckling. "It seems the concept of 'go fetch' has failed," he smirked.

Vener snapped and kicked him repeatedly.

"Stop," the figure said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What will you do if he dies?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill 'im!" Vener said, and continued kicking Ciel until his shoes were bloody. The figure bent down over Ciel as Vener turned back to the phone.

"Hey, if you don't answer I'll kill you mongrels!" he yelled. "Hey!"

"Hello?"

Vener froze.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone said. "I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you." Vener's cigar dropped out of his mouth and rolled onto the floor. "Hello? Is something the matter?"

"Woof." Ciel said suddenly.

"Understood. Right away. I'll come for you soon so please wait a while longer." Then the line went dead.

Back at the manor, Sebastian shut the phone with a snap.

"Thank you, for returning the phone," he said.

The car was perched precariously over the edge of a cliff. The only thing keeping it from overbalancing and falling over the ledge was Sebastian's weight on the hood.

"Incidentally, there are a few other things I would like to hear from you. Is that acceptable?" he asked the two terrified men.

"First, your owner's name please, gentlemen." He received no answer. "Come now, I'm not a very patient man. You don't want to end up like humpty dumpty do you?"

"The Ferro Family, Azzurro Vener!" the man said instantly. "He's setting up a hideout North of the East End!"

Sebastian grinned. "Is that so?"

"Y-yes," the man said, looking relieved. "We were only hired out!"

"Oh? Is that how it was?" He stood up. "Then I apologise for detaining you. Please," and he bowed. "Enjoy your trip!" And with that he gracefully stepped off of the car and onto the ground.

Slowly, the car teetered over the edge before completely falling off and exploding.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, taking out his pocket watch. "It's this late already? At this rate we will be rather late for dinner."

Soft chuckling met his ears and he instantly looked back. There was no way those humans could be alive!

"I'd heard rumours of a demon playing dog to a human but who would have thought it would be you..." a smooth voice said.

Sebastian tensed. His instincts automatically shifting into danger mode. A threat, just on the outskirts of the manor.

_'It didn't get in, my wards kept it out...' _

Alyssa's words came back to him. Was this the thing she had been talking about?

"Might I ask who this unwelcome house guest is?" Sebastian said.

"How cold... and to think my precious _gitane_ came running to meet me when I first arrived..." the voice said. Sebastian ignored the words and instead focused on trying to narrow down where the voice was coming from.

"But how cold she was... she didn't even recognize me..." he lamented. Sebastian growled. The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions at once. No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't get a decent hold on it.

"You pollute her..." he hissed. Sebastian could suddenly sense the killing aura from all around. "Because of you I can't come near... but no... I will deal with you later... It's not the right time yet..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as the voice started chuckling. "Precious _petite gitane_... she will be mine..."

Something snapped in Sebastian. A sudden flare of anger that made him dash into the forest determined to find whatever the thing was.

"Such impatience... but we will meet... _Sebastian_." The thing sneered his name. "And when we do I will spare you no mercy." And with that, it was gone. Just as quickly as it came, the killing aura was gone and Sebastian just knew that whatever it had been, it was gone now.

"'Be yours' you say?" Sebastian muttered. "Trash... no one dares touch my property!"

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Let me clarify one thing before this story goes further in regards to the last thing Sebastian said. No this is not a story where Sebastian suddenly falls in love with the OC, those kind of annoy me. There's going to be a steady progression before those two idiots do anything with each other. (yes I call them idiots because in my mind they really act like it). My reasonign behind it is that demons, by nature, are possessive creatures. Prime example being how Sebastian tripped out when Claude stole Ciel's soul. I feel that after three years he would be very possesive of Alyssa and consider her his 'property'. Just as how he considers Ciel his 'property' in his eyes Alyssa, by all right, belongs to him and no one else has the right to lay claim to her. That is the reason for the last line. Yes this is still a SebastianxOC story but I like developing characters before I go anywhere... I really hate stories where Sebastian just suddenly falls for a human even though he totally detests them. To me there's no logic whatsoever there...**

**Just one question before I answer reviews: Is it cheating for me to use dolls (like on dolldivine and sites like that) to make a picture of Alyssa? I have no drawing skills whatsoever but I've managed to make quite a few pictures of what Alyssa looks like so far using the dolls and I'm just wondering if that's considered cheating... just wondering cuz I would really like my readers to get a better picture of what she looks like.**

**To the reviews:**

**turtle-sloth-gal: I didn't have Ciel do that because where's the fun in it? Remember, Ciel and Sebastian love to antagonize each other so there's no way in hell Ciel will make anything easier for him. Ciel's observed quite a bit just from looking at Sebastian and (as another reviewer said) he's very protective of Alyssa. If anything, he'll make things harder for Sebastian when it comes to getting the two of them together. On, and the holiday was Youman Nabi! My country closes schools and businesses for hindu, muslim and christian holidays so i get thrice the opportunities to skip school! yay! and with regards to your last request, I had already planned on doing that as well as something extra. I relly feel there's too little love for Madame.  
**

**Paxloria: I was trying to figure out if it was diamond or sapphire but I really couldn't find anything that pointed me in the right direction. (i was hella lazy to go through the anime & manga again) I'll change that to the correct thing a bit later. And Alyssa finally made her report to Ciel but you don't know what it was about! Though I think you can kinda figure it out by the hints in the chapter.**

**Guest: It made me really happy to see you review twice just so that I could update. It really bugs me that you don't have an account though because as soon as I saw that I just wanted to message you and explain why i was so late! I really hope this makes up for the lateness!**

**And a great big thanks for everyone else who left a review that encouraged me to type this chapter out.**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 9**

AT THE VENER'S HIDEOUT

"The brat's watchdog is on its way over!" Vener screamed. "Lock down the door and have gunmen on their guard! Have every point secured! He must be caught! Don't let him set a single foot in here."

Men rushed out to fulfil Vener's wishes.

"I told you. You should have sent someone better," the hooded figure said.

Vener 'tch'ed and turned away, pacing the floor nervously. Moments passed in which the hooded figure helped Ciel to sit up and pulled out a handkerchief with which he began to clean Ciel's face.

"What are you doing?!" Vener demanded.

"At the very least he should look presentable when that man comes for him," the figure muttered.

"Insolent little-"

Vener was cut off by the sound of rapid gunfire outside of the mansion.

"He's here already?" Vener gaped. Loud screaming followed the gunshots before things quieted for a moment.

"Your dogs scream like girls," the figure commented.

"I'll have to re-think the pedigree later," Vener replied, mildly in shock.

A short pop of gunfire met their ears again. This one lasted longer.

"I think they've got him," Vener said, smiling with relief. The smile slid right off his face when he heard his men screaming once more.

"I guess not," the figure said. Vener could have sworn he sounded a bit amused.

"Five forty three," the figure muttered softly.

"Why did it suddenly become quiet?" Vener demanded, clutching his gun.

The ticking of the clock suddenly seemed to boom in the quiet of the room.

Tick.

The sound of light footsteps in the hall.

Tock.

Drawing closer.

Tick.

Right outside now. Vener's hands were shaking madly.

Tock.

The door swung open quietly. "Let us begin..."

Vener looked startled when Sebastian walked in. "I thank you for looking after our master," he said with a bow.

"Ha, I never thought you could take out all of those men on your own. Amazing!" Vener breathed. "I was expecting some sort of super human not a butler in a tail-coat." Sebastian silently regarded the thug.

"Who are you really?" he demanded. "A killer sent by Phantomhive to retrieve their young master? An undercover special task officer? You can't really be just a butler."

"No. I really am just your average butler," Sebastian replied.

"Really? I've never met a butler with your talents before. I'm impressed," Vener said. "However..." and he grabbed hold of Ciel's hair and held a gun to his head, using his body as a shield, "If you want to save him you'll have to go through me first."

Sebastian's eyes glanced over at the hooded figure standing just behind Vener and they narrowed.

"You don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head, do you?" Vener asked. "You're a smart butler. You should know what to do, right?"

"The thing you wanted..." and Sebastian reached into his coat pocket when suddenly a spurt of blood erupted from the side of his head.

The hooded figure started.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Seb-" A rain of bullets shot out from behind a wall painting, riddling Sebastian's body with bullets. Vener chuckled as his bloody body fell to the ground.

"He's dead... hehe... What a fool," he chuckled. "I've won this one. Even though he failed to save you it was still quite touching. Brat." He held the gun to Ciel's chin. "Since we're dealing with the Queen's watchdog, we won't hold back. After we get rid of you, everything will be good." He held Ciel's face up clearly. "You've been so troublesome, hounding after us all the time. But with you gone, we'll be in the clear. So..." and he levelled the gun to Ciel's head. "Don't blame us for getting rough with you, brat!"

"You talk too much," Ciel said.

"You little-!" but before he could fire the bullet, the hooded figure raised a leg and kicked Vener in the head.

"Y-you!" Vener nursed his head as he stared at the figure in shock.

"Working with your partner for so long and you never bothered to ask to see his face?" Ciel asked. "Such bad work ethic, especially for a man in your field."

"Kill them!" Vener roared.

Bullets rained down on the pair but when they stopped, the sight stunned them. The figure had draped his cloak over Ciel's body, blocking both of them from view, but even though that wall around them was riddled with bullets there was not one spot of blood to be seen anywhere around them.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Vener gasped.

The figure dropped its hood. Long brown hair cascaded down a dark neck and slim shoulders revealing the face of... a woman!

"You!" Vener growled.

Alyssa smiled back at Vener rather serenely. In all, the smile looked rather odd. She seemed to be enjoying herself in the midst of all the bloodshed.

"Hello there!" she said brightly.

"Phantomhive's maid! It was you this whole time?" Vener demanded.

"Of course! Clause managed to get the evidence against you but it would have all been pointless if you hadn't managed to get in the country safely wouldn't it?" Alyssa said. "I was positive you would find your way in, rats always do, but Ciel sent me here just to make sure you made it in safe and sound!"

"Traitor!" Vener growled.

"Oh please, I was never on your side to begin with," Alyssa smirked. "You were just a pawn in Ciel's game."

Vener looked livid. "You'll never make it out of here alive. I killed your butler and I'll kill you too!"

"Speaking of which, Sebastian! Wake up!" Alyssa yelled. "You're being troublesome. Just how long do you plan on playing dead?"

Vener's head whipped around to Sebastian's body. "Im-impossible!"

"Fine..." Sebastian said. His hand twitched and he slowly rose up. "Who would have known that technology would improve this much? It's incomparable to that of a century ago." He sat up straight and spat out bloody bullets.

"It gets worse in the future," Alyssa told him.

"Oh really? I'll have to take care not to cross their paths in the future," He said. He glanced at the remaining gunmen behind the wall. "With these I'll be returning the favour!" With a flick of the wrist he had lodged all the bullets into the heads of the mobsters who had originally shot him.

"You took your time to act," Sebastian said, standing properly.

"Hey, you have to look out for the right opportunity to- Sebastian!" Alyssa said suddenly, cutting herself off. All heads whipped around for the potential threat but Alyssa just whimpered.

"Your coat!" she groaned. "It's got all sorts of holes in it!" she complained.

"It's just a coat," Sebastian replied crossly.

"Just a coat?! That was the first thing I managed to stitch with my own two hands! Like hell it's 'just a coat'!" Alyssa said, stamping her feet.

"Are you two idiots just going to fool around?" Ciel snapped. Alyssa pouted slightly and looked away, still angry. Sebastian growled softly, still irritated after the thing from before's claim on Alyssa.

The two servants sighed then turned to Vener who looked just about ready to pee himself in his corner.

"D-Don't come near!" he cried, aiming his shaking gun at them.

"He cries so loudly," Sebastian muttered.

"All rats squeal when they can't get away," Alyssa said, nonchalantly wiping away the blood on Ciel's face with her cloak. "You'll be bruising in the morning if I don't take care of you soon," she muttered as she worked.

"If you're going to do that, at least use a kerchief," Sebastian said, pulling out his own.

"Nuh-uh, yours is bloodier than mine," she said, turning her nose up at it.

"Tch! Stop being a brat!" Sebastian said.

"I'm not being a brat, if it's bloody then I won't use it on Ciel!" Alyssa said. "That defeats the whole purpose of cleaning him off in the first place!"

"Stop..."

The duo didn't hear Vener's protest in the slightest.

"Both of you shut up and finish the job," Ciel sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Tell Mr. Grumpy!" Alyssa said. "He's been all moody since he arrived!"

"Shut up!" Vener suddenly seemed to regain use of his arm and shot directly at Ciel. Without thinking, Alyssa shielded him with her body and expected the bullet to pierce her beck but it never came.

"Tha-that's not possible," Vener whimpered.

Alyssa turned to see Sebastian standing behind Vener. He seemed to be holding something in his hand.

"I should return this," Sebastian said and dropped the spent bullet in his pocket. "How dare you try to harm my property," he muttered. "Filth." He twirled his finger and Vener's arm made a 360, twisting around in its socket.

"Ah... Ah... AAAAAGH!" Vener let out an ugly scream as he clutched his arm.

"This game was quite un-entertaining," Ciel said.

"I find it a bit sad that you do this for entertainment," Alyssa said, patting Ciel's head. Reaching down, she slipped her wand out of its sheath and proceeded to slice through Ciel's leather bonds although, to Vener, it looked like she was using her finger to slice the bonds apart.

"Y-you people aren't normal!" he cried. "Come work for me! I'll pay you double, no... _triple_ what he's paying you!"

"No thank you," Alyssa replied. "I don't like rats. Besides, I serve Ciel for my own reasons!"

"B-Butler, surely you-!"

"I apologise," Sebastian said. "I dislike these types of negotiations; after all, I am one hell of a butler."

Vener turned white.

"My master holds in his hands, the conditions of our contract. I am his absolute servant." He pulled his glove off with his teeth, revealing the Faustian symbol on his hand. "Because of this mark I bear I am bound to serve my master."

Vener scrambled back, attempting to back away from the advancing demon.

"M-miss maid! Save me!" he screamed.

Alyssa didn't even glance back as she continued to wipe blood off of Ciel's face even as the boy protested.

"Your voice is beginning to grate on my nerves," Sebastian hissed.

"It is regrettable," Ciel said, Alyssa had finally finished cleaning him. "This game is about to end."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Are you going to tell me why you're so angry?" I asked Sebastian. He glared me in response and said nothing.

"Alright mister grumpy pants," I muttered, resting my chin on Ciel's head. I had taken up carrying him instead of handing him over to Sebastian so currently he was sitting in the nook of my arm with his head resting on my shoulder. Honestly I think that's a bit more appropriate of a way to hold Ciel instead of the princess carry Sebastian seems so fond of.

"Hey! I am not a chin holder," Ciel protested.

"But you're just too cute!" I said, rubbing my cheek against his. Ciel rolled his eyes but said nothing instead just closing his eyes and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Mister Sebastian, Miss Alyssa! You're back!" Finny yelled, running up with Maylene to greet us.

"Yes yes, we're back," I said, smiling a bit.

"Mister Sebastian! What happened?" Maylene asked, seeing Ciel's state.

"Hurry up and tell us what happened!" Bard demanded.

Finny's eyes were watering. "Master Ciel... what? What?"

"He only had a fall," Sebastian said. "But he insists on being carried about like a lord."

"You're just jealous," I said, smirking at Sebastian.

"Uwa! holding him like that," Finny said. "In Miss Alyssa's arms, you look so cute!"

"You think this is funny do you?" Ciel demanded, immediately jumping out of my arms and hitting him on the head. I giggled a bit and he rounded on me next.

"Master," Sebastian said, calling our attention to him. He was bowing low on one knee. "I deeply apologise."

What was he going on about now?

"I have failed in making preparations for this evening's dinner."

You're kidding me right?

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

That night found me sitting in a chair I conjured before the fireplace. Completely miffed at Sebastian, I had chosen to steal the tattered coat and repair it. It may have just been a coat for him but it was the first thing I had managed to properly make without the use of magic (with Nina's help of course).

Celine had coiled herself around my legs, warming herself by the fire, to keep me company. Not that she was much company anyway, all she did was snooze.

I heard the door behind me open. It could only be Sebastian. Ciel was asleep and the other servants had more than likely gone to bed already. As a matter of fact, it was sheer pride that made me stay up to fix this coat or else I would have been asleep as well. I just knew that if I didn't fix it now Sebastian would just throw it away.

"Are you trying to salvage that thing?" he asked, appearing at my side. I glared at him but passed my wand over the holes. The magic began to replace the tattered cloth and fill in the various holes in the garment. I had been at it for a while now and was almost done.

"You stay there," I said, lifting it up to check for more holes. I spotted a few more on the tails that I had missed. "I want to see it on you before I go to sleep."

"How romantic," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not even."

He sat on the arm of my chair as I finished repairing the last of my work, probably observing the magic as it worked. He seemed to have a great fascination with it.

"Done!" I proclaimed, standing up with the repaired coat. Celine hissed as I startled her but I just nudged her with my foot and she calmed down. Smiling, I turned to Sebastian and froze. That look was on his face again. I had thought he was watching my magic, but looking at him now, it was undeniable that he had been staring at me the whole time.

"S-Sebastian?"

He rose slowly, his eyes glittering in the fire light. My breath stilled as he drew closer and it almost stopped when he was before me.

"Well, aren't you going to help me put it on?" he asked. I double checked to make sure he wasn't teasing but his eyes were dead serious and his lips weren't quirking up the way they normally did when he was goading me.

I swallowed and he extended an arm to me, waiting. Unsure as to how to respond I ended up sliding the first sleeve onto his hand. He took care of the rest, pulling the tailcoat on but he left the lapels twisted. He stared at me again, head tilted to one side, and automatically I stepped forward to straighten them.

"There, all good now," I said softly, trying to be as loud as I normally was.

"Alyssa-"

"I'm off to bed!" I said hurriedly, backing away. Whatever spell had come over me seemed to have been broken, even if only for now. "Goodnight Sebastian!" And with a quick move I bent and Celine quickly took the cue to wrap herself around my arm as I made a dash to my room.

Once I was safely in the confines of my room I collapsed on the floor, my face burning.

Just what the hell was that?!

'He hypnotized you?!' Celine hissed furiously, coiling around my arm.

"I don't know! Did he?" I asked her.

'I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!' she hissed in reply. 'You're the witch! I'm a snake!'

"Ugh!" I groaned and flopped down onto me bed.

Hypnotism. I thought about the way his eyes had been glittering and the way he never broke eye contact.

It could be, I thought, biting my pillow worriedly. After all, what else could explain...?

His face flashed into my mind and my face burnt hot.

UGH! Stupid demon! I growled, throwing my pillow at the wall.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**On time this week, I think I'm doing good. ^^. I was watching Warm Bodies the other day and cracked the hell up! Oh lord... such a cute movie. At first I was thinking that it was just like Twilight so I wouldn't watch it but then temptation made me look at it and I realized... it was so much better than Twilight. I mean... the main actress actually had -dare I say it- CHARACTER!**

**Anywho, that's just my opinion on that. I've posted one pic of Alyssa so far on my deviantart account and the link to that can be found on my profile.**

**To the reviews!**

**Paxloria: I won't answer the first and last question but I'll answer the second one. Our mysterious person is distinctly aware that Alyssa is the one who has erected the wards but he doesn't mind... at least for now...hehehehe**

**Guest: I personally think an account is a good thing to have, whether or not you actually upload stories. I've had this one for a while before I decided to post Black Witch so I think it's a good thing to have. Just my opinion though.**

**Turtle-sloth-gal: How do I explain it, it's kind of like a kid who doesn't play with one toy for years but the instant someone else want it the kid'll throw a hissy fit. For now it's now greed and possessiveness (but nothing dangerous, Alyssa can take care of herself) but he _is_ attracted to her. he just doesn't realize it yet. As for the mystery guy... well... you'll just have to find out! ^.-**

**Tohru: Bientot, bientot...**

**Addicted-to-GazettE: I know you didn't ask a question but I just had to say this, they have flare? I did not realize this but I'm, glad you think so! This review especially made my day!**

**Thanks to all others who reviewed the last chapter! And for new readers, feel free to drop a comment (good or bad). Suggestions, Ideas, criticism and help are always welcome.**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 10**

_A butler's morning begins early._

The sun rose in the distance shedding light on everything as a new day began.

_He finishes his job later than anyone else in the evening and begins it earlier than anyone else in the morning. _

"Alyssa," I called, knocking on her door.

"I know I know... I'm up," I heard her mutter. Had it been anyone else they probably would have missed her reply but for now it would suffice. After all, she still had the wards for her room set against allowing me to enter.

I had tried once before with most... unpleasant results.

I heard a bang (she had more than likely fallen out of bed again) followed by a string of cursing and a loud hiss. Satisfied that she was awake, I moved on to the other servants who would undoubtedly take a longer time to wake than Alyssa. Proving me right, the idiot trio took nearly half an hour to awaken -a time that I have tried to cut down to no avail- before I was able to move onto other tasks.

_That is the duty of a butler who manages the entirety of the manor. _

On the way to the kitchen, I paused for a moment to take in my appearance.

"My hair has gotten far too long hasn't it," I commented, tugging on one of the locks. "Aah, willing it shorter just won't do. Humanity truly is troublesome."

"Hey, don't knock humans!" I felt a light knock on the back of my head as Alyssa appeared. She huffed as she tugged one a strand of my hair. "You're right. It is getting too long. Frances would murder you," she said. "I could cut it if you like."

I snorted. "No thank you."

She stuck her tongue out at me but resumed trying to pin her hair back into the cap. I sighed and took it from her.

"It amazes me that you are still unable to put this thing on without help."

"Oh shut up," she said. She brushed my hand away as soon as I was done -a twinge of annoyance shot through me for no real reason- and she stepped back.

"Ready for a new day?" she asked, smiling brightly.

I glared at her but shook my head just giving in. There was no use with this woman.

"Then off we go!"

_First is the assignment of the daily tasks to the servants..._

"Good morning duckies!" Alyssa said cheerily, entering the kitchen before me.

"It is nearly time to begin," I told them.

"Time for a glorious new day!" Alyssa said, shaking Bard fully awake.

"Maylene will service the linens, Finny will trim the trees in the garden and Bard will take care of the lunch preparations please," listed off. "Mr. Tanaka please keep drinking tea. Alyssa-"

"I know, screen Ciel's letters, update my ledger, run into town for my regular errands and general cleanups," she listed. "And then at ten thirty I have my lessons with Ciel. Is that all or is there anything else you may wish to add?" she asked with a grin.

I almost smiled but pulled it back at the last moment. "That will be all. Now, if you understand please hurry to your appointed places! No slacking off!"

_Once the servants have been propelled into action, next is to prepare for the awakening of the head of the family and make ready breakfast and the early morning tea. _

"Is there any real reason as to why you're here instead of doing your chores?" I asked Alyssa who was hanging around as I prepared young master's breakfast.

"I have to greet Ciel," she said simply. "You know I do!" She smiled softly at the thought and I felt another twinge of unfounded irritation run through me.

Miffed for what reason I could not understand, I ended up setting down the jug of milk with too much force almost making it spill.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked, suddenly eager. I nodded and pushed past her with the cart. She stayed by my side all the way up to Ciel's room before entering without knocking and pulling Ciel's curtains open.

"Good morning Ciel!" she said, pinning them up. "Wakey wakey time!"

She giggled as Ciel's rather dour glare met her cheerful gaze. "Today's weather is pleasant," I noted.

"Right you are Sebas-chan!" she said, ushering Ciel up.

_At 12 my household's master, Ciel Phantomhive, is the head of a family who governs a vast dominion. At the same time his if the face of the president of the Funtom Company, producer of toys and confectioneries. Through his sly extremely gifted management techniques, the Funtom Company grew into a giant company in the blink of an eye. _

"Today's is Assam?" Ciel yawned.

"Just as expected from the young master," I complimented. "Since I heard that Assam offered fine tea leaves I sent away for some from the place itself." And maybe Alyssa had or hadn't let it slip that she used to favour Assam's tea leaves during the summer.

"I love Assam's tea leaves!" Alyssa said suddenly, ruffling Ciel's hair. "Especially on a rainy day, it's so nice to just wrap up with and enjoy by a window!"

"Oh really?" Ciel asked. "Then feel free to make some for yourself as you please. There's no way I'll be able to finish the ridiculous amount Sebastian most likely ordered." A spike of irritation ran through my body. I was sorely tempted to just pour that tea all over his head.

"It's fine," Alyssa said with a wave. "I'll be off then. I have my chores to do." She kissed Ciel on his temple (an act which he brushed off with a slight blush and which sent another jolt of irritation shooting through my veins) and waved at me before leaving.

"By the way," Ciel said, drawing my attention back to him. "I have invited the children from Lord Barton's orphanage here."

_The wealth of the nobles is there for the sake of contributing to society. Those excess riches are given to charities to be used by the people. The noted Phantomhive family is no different, performing volunteer actions for the public. _

"That sounds like an excellent idea. When will it be?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow?

_This bra- The young master... do you think that if you leave it to me I will be able to manage anything and everything somehow or another? You'll lay waste to your workmen with irresponsible handling..._

Still, no matter how annoyed I was I could only bow like the loyal servant my role demanded me to. "Understood," I bit out. "No matter how small the guest I will not embarrass the Phantomhive name by giving no less than the highest quality of welcome."

"Good, I'll expect no less," was his reply. "By the way, are you still annoying Alyssa for the sake of her reactions?"

"Pardon?"

He smirked. "Never mind."

Deciding not to pursue the topic I moved on to other matters of business. "The Herend Chinoise tea set you ordered the other day has arrived," I told him, buttoning his shirt. "Therefore today's afternoon tea will be keemun. Berries are in season so I thought that the snack would be currant and berry summer pudding. How does that sound?"

"Will Alyssa also be making her lemonade?" he asked.

"I can arrange for it," I replied.

"Good," was his only reply.

"Then I will begin the preparations for tomorrow at once."

_Well, it is as this point that my work truly begins. _

"Then, shall we begin?" I declared to no one in particular, gearing up for work.

_Blend finely shredded high quality milk and dark couverture chocolate together with 60 degree centigrade water. _

The chocolate melted together to a perfect consistency.

_Next, add in pure cream heated nearly to the point of melting. _

I whisked the ingredients together coming up with a velvety smooth chocolate blend. Every now and again I raised the whisk so that the chocolate could be exposed to the air and cool.

_While stirring, let the mixture cool to body temperature before adding Cointreau. Now pour it into the moulds and -_

"Kyaaa!"

I jumped and almost dropped the bowl as a sudden scream met my ears. "What?" that sounded like Maylene... what did the idiot maid get herself into now. Grimacing, I made my way to the laundry room where she should have been doing the linens.

"Maylene?" I called, opening the door. "What on earth-?

"Mr. Sebastian!" she yelled, emerging suddenly from a cloud of foam.

"Where did all these bubbles come from?!" I demanded, absolutely horrified at the amount of bubbles in the room.

"I followed the instructions on the detergent exactly!" she said, close to tears. "I put 30 spoonfuls in but it went all weird!"

I took the box. "Maylene, this isn't 30 spoonfuls but 3."

_This stupi... er... this housemaid. Her eyesight is already bad but I have a hunch that's not the problem here. Why doesn't she realize that the strange thing isn't the instructions but her own head?_

_I have heard that in society the image of a clumsy maid commands a certain amount of charm but I cannot possibly understand why (nor do I wish to)._

_I have the slight urge to commit a murder. _

"Haa... I understand," I said out loud, cursing under my breath. "In any case please stand aside."

_Sweep. Crank. Whoosh!_

The freshly washed linens gleamed in the sun as they flapped out to dry. I felt almost proud of my work. "Now, my job still remains to be done so please return to your work as well," I told her and left her to her own devices.

"Honestly, and at such a busy time too." My thoughts drifted to Alyssa. Why hadn't she been there? She was often the one to ease the damage done by the idiots, combining her magic and their stupidity to lessen the damage.

A glance at the clock told me what I needed to know. She still had her lessons with young master. No wonder.

But the mild irritation I felt washed away as I stepped into the kitchen once more.

"Back to work!"

_Next..._

_Bring the butter and water to boil in a frying pan. Turn off the heat and sift in wheat flour and baking powder. With a wooden spatula, once more bring it to a simmer and -_

BOOM!

I almost crushed the spatula in my hand. "What is it this time?"

I stomped down to the kitchen to find Bard sitting amongst the rubble looking thoroughly beaten down.

"Save it... Alyssa's already given me the talk down..." he said morosely. Looking around, the kitchen didn't seem too badly off. A surprise given the amount of gunpowder I could smell in the air.

"Lunch for the young master will certainly be ruined at this pace," I muttered.

"Lunch for the lil' master? Alyssa already took care of it," Bard chimed in. He pointed to the dish that had been covered down in the corner. On it were cabbage rolls and mint potato salad. Just beside it was the note, 'Destroy this and I'll serve your head to the rats' written in Alyssa's elegant hand.

"I see." I chuckled softly, shaking my head. When it comes to Ciel she really goes all out doesn't she.

"Well then, I'll leave the tidying to you then," I said returning to the kitchen. At least I could start making some progress.

"About time to finish up."

_Spread brown sugar on the pan and heat the oven to 130 degrees. Then-_

"Uwaaa!" A sudden jolt from behind sent me face first into sugar.

"Mr. Sebastiaaaan!"

"This time it's you isn't it?" I grimaced, looking down at Finnian who was wailing into my chest. "If you're crying I won't be able to understand what you're saying," I grit out. "What's wrong?"

You must be kidding me. I understand I'm a demon but even I don't deserve this sort of punishment.

Every plant in the garden was dead. Fully grown trees had withered and dropped their leaves. The grass was completely dead.

"I'm sorry! I forgot the herbicide dispenser has been broken since the other day.

_This stupi... This IDIOT! Despite the fact that he's the gardener he's this clumsy? It's said even an idiot can use a pair of scissors but an idiot using scissors is a problem too. _

_For instance, he said 'the other day' which you'd expect to mean two or three days earlier. How can he already have made such big mistake and forgotten it?_

_...I am remembering what it is like to be very deeply angry..._

"If it's already come to this then there is nothing I can do about it," I sighed. "Go to the garden store and buy some trees."

"What kind of tree should I buy?" he sniffed.

"You are the gardener so the design of the garden is up to you. Buy whatever you think is best," I told him, rummaging for some money to give him.

"Then I want to build a garden that's like a transformer robot!" he exclaimed, suddenly seeming to sparkle.

_Though I have lived for a very long time this is my first time encountering an alien. What kind of switch does it have to suddenly turn on a glittery smiley face?_

...

...

...

"Mr. Sebastian?" Finny said. "You don't want to make the young master angry so please just hand over the money. It's bad to space out like that."

What the...

Tiredly I handed over the money and watched him go...

_I must stop socializing with them. At this time... I want to see **her**._

_Her supple black body, her flowing hair. Her strong willed eyes that glitter like amber. I must hurry to that place where she awaits!_

I flung open the back door.

_Yes! Her..._

"Meow."

A slender black cat stared back up at me.

"Now now, you don't have to eat so quickly. There's plenty," I chided as she gobbled down her food.

_Cats are good. They don't talk about unnecessary things (or do them). They are cuter than anything else. They are something my world does not have. _

_That place does have pets but..._

An image came to mind of a black warped creature with a lizard-like tongue licking itself like a cat came to mind and I shuddered.

_Nope. It's just not the same. _

"Meow." She looked up and dashed off around the corner.

"What game are you playing now?" I called. Hearing no response, I followed her only to find that she had led me to Alyssa's favourite cedar tree, a tree she had planted soon after Ciel's return. Lying underneath, deep in sleep, was Alyssa.

"So that's where she ran off to," I muttered, picking up the cat.

She had sprawled under the tree, a book on her stomach. She must have fallen asleep just after young master's lessons. Her hair had fanned out behind her and the sun filtered through the leaves giving her an eerily... serene quality. Instinctively, I wanted to reach out and touch her.

I stood there for a while, taking her in, and unbound, a feeling of intense rage came over me.

This was mine... not some foolish in-human's toy to play with. She was my toy, my property. No one would take her from me before I am willing to throw her away myself.

I snarled slightly and she moved just a bit but fell asleep again almost immediately.

I sniffed and turned away, returning to the kitchen to finish my duty. She would be safe there, I knew it. Here, on this manor, she would be safe... and she would be mine.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Honestly... I wanted to type more but I didn't see the point. The rest of the chapter happens as according to canon so I didn't see the point in killing myself over copying history. Besides, I like this ending.**

**I had a hard time with this chapter simply because it was from Sebastian's point of view. While i think I have a decent grasp on his reactions to various situations I don't know how to write his thoughts so I had to work out of my comfort zone for this one. Hope you guys still enjoyed it though!**

**OH! I said this in the last chapter but just a reminder, I have pics of Alyssa up on my deviantart account which can be accessed on my profile co go clickety click to see her!**

**Onto reviews!**

**Paxloria: Sort of an animal magnetism sort of thing going on in the last chapter. Sebastian was just really into checking her out *wink*wink***

**Addicted-to-GazzettE: Thanks, I work really hard to keep characters as in character as possible so reading your comment really made me feel happy. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the pic so much. I have another one now too!**

**To all those who reviewed the last chapter, a big thanks! And to all those now reading, drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 11**

"It's your favourite time of the day Ciel! Going through your mail!" I announced, cheerily dropping a humongous pile of letters on Ciel's desk. "Ah the London social season, the time when royals and nobles feel they have nothing better to do than throw parties all day."

"How dull," Ciel commented as I untied the string around the letters.

"It _is_ rather boring when you compare it to your high action life young master," Sebastian said. I had to giggle at that, especially when Ciel got all pouty afterwards.

"Take note of these names," Ciel said hurriedly. "You'll have to write apology letters for my not going to any parties to all these addresses."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian and I readied our note pads.

"The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, The Countess of Cardolan..." He stopped his name calling suddenly and stared hard at the letter in his hand.

"A love letter I see," I said, staring at the queen's royal seal.

"And once more our quiet life is interrupted," I heard Sebastian mutter.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

_England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August, a period which many people call "The Season". _

Ciel's carriage pulled up before the gates of his town house.

_Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events. _

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, hasn't it?" Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel out of the carriage.

"It's because he hates crowds so much," I smiled, poking his cheek.

"If it hadn't been her majesty I would have never debated even stepping one foot out of the house," Ciel said, sniffing slightly.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change," Sebastian suggested, leading Ciel in as I closed the door behind us. "Isn't it much more peaceful out here than with those four?"

Ciel gave a grimace, but I knew it was a grimace of agreement.

"Would you like me to prepare some tea for you, Ciel?" I asked.

"That would be much appreciated," he sighed, ridding himself of his jacket.

Sebastian opened the door to the parlour. "Then please rest for a moment while we-"

"Jeez where did they put the tea leaves in this house?"

"I can't find them either."

I felt my good mood slip away as I watched the mess Madame Red and Lau had apparently made in their attempt to find the tea leaves. What were they doing looking for tea leaves in a parlour anyway?! The bookshelves (who now had their occupants scattered all over) certainly weren't hiding any secrets, neither were the poor drawers. What gives?!

"Madame Red! Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

"Ah, he came back so quickly!" Madame Red said as if her nephew wasn't fuming at her from the doorway. "Since my cute little nephew is in town how could I not visit while I'm here?" she smirked.

"Hey earl! I've heard of many interesting things happening here," Lau said. "I was curious."

"We had no idea guests were coming," Sebastian said. "I apologize for not accommodating you earlier."

"We'll go prepare some tea for you immediately."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"The aroma is so nice," Madame commented. "What a unique way of steeping."

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'," Sebastian said.

"Accompanied with some scones that I had prepared earlier," I added, placing a platter before them.

"It's the same kind of tea but a different preparation really makes the difference," Madame gushed, sipping her tea. "You should take note of this, Grell."

"Y-yes," Grell said from his corner. I patted his shoulder lightly and smiled at him making him fumble. Grell Sutcliff had been the Barnet's butler for as long as I could remember. He was a nice enough butler, even if he couldn't do anything properly, and he always seemed to put his best foot forward. I couldn't fault him for that.

"But Miss Alyssa's baking is unparalleled as well," Lau commented, munching away on a scone I had set out for Ciel. "Maybe you should come work for me," he winked, his hand snaking closer to my waist.

"No thank you, Lau," I replied, taking firm hold of his wrist and twisting it enough to be painful. Lau's smile instantly faded and was replaced with a look of horror as I kept twisting. "But where is it that your hand is going?"

"N-No where Miss Alyssa," he replied shakily. "Just for another treat."

"Be mindful that it goes in the right direction, Mister Lau," I hissed, dropping his hand and walking to Ciel's side.

"I'd prefer if you stop flirting with my maid, Lau," Ciel hissed, glaring at the Asian man who simply gave me a secretive smirk before returning to his food. What an odd man...

I could see Sebastian smirking in his corner and I seriously contemplated giving him extremely painful sores as a punishment before he suddenly stiffened with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"No matter what, every time I see you you're still so handsome," Madame said, stroking Sebastian's butt. "Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me." I was cracking up at Sebastian's expression. He actually looked like he really did not know what to do.

Ciel coughed loudly and Madame Red pulled her hand away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, doctor's habit," she said sheepishly, not looking very sorry at all. More like sorry she was reprimanded but I had no doubt she would do it again.

"Let's talk seriously now," Ciel said, trying to bring some normalcy back into the situation. "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"Oh? You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately?" Madame asked. "I've heard of it. However, what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case," Ciel pondered. "The killer's ways are very special-no-I should say abnormal. That's why 'she's' so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds look as though they were made from some kind of sharp cutting tool using quick cuts to make a painful death," Ciel explained.

"The incidents have caused quite a stir," I said. "So much that the police and other prostitutes have come up with a name for the killer; 'Jack the Ripper'."

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner so I rushed to London too," Ciel said.

"Ah..." Lau smirked. "The queen's watchdog has already been dispatched. But I'm not interested. However... Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel glowered.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene," Lau said, getting up and stalking to Ciel like a cat. "This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared, Earl Phantomhive?" he asked, leaning closer. Instinctively I moved my body between them as a shield. Even though I knew Lau was –somewhat- harmless the vibe he was giving off was sending chills down my spine.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancee. I don't need to answer your pointless questions," Ciel replied evenly.

"Not bad, that look in your eye is good," Lau said. "Yours too miss maid, I could have sworn you were actually going to kill me."

"It was being seriously contemplated," I replied, not giving an inch to his smirk.

"So tense! Come take a stroll with me!" he said, grabbing my arm suddenly and pulling me with him.

"Alyssa!"

"Wait a minute!" I protested.

"Honestly, I rarely get to enjoy some afternoon tea with the earl and now I can't even do that in peace?" Madame Red complained. "Fine. Lau! Where is the crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madame?" he asked. "... I don't know the way either."

I honestly just had to sweatdrop at that moment. Honestly... was this man that much of an idiot?

"You talk so arrogantly yet you don't know where it is?!" Madame yelled.

"Calm down," Ciel grumbled. "I know at least one person who has been to the crime scene."

"Eh?"

"At the time many people gathered to see what was going on but it's too troublesome for me to ask the police," Ciel said.

"Then what should we do?" Madame asked.

Lau gasped. "Earl... you couldn't be..."

Ciel sighed. "There's no other way. It's bothersome to meddle in on this case but I can find someone who works on it."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"...So... What is this place?" Lau asked.

We were currently standing before a rather rundown shady looking building that bore a large sign saying 'UNDERTAKER'. Skulls, cobwebs and coffins littered the front giving the building an even shabbier appearance.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Madame demanded.

"Because the person young master knows works as an undertaker," Sebastian explained.

"An undertaker?" she repeated.

"You'll see," I said, opening the door for Ciel.

"Are you there, undertaker?" Ciel called. The inside was dark and musty and made my nose tickle. I squealed as I walked straight into a large cobweb jumping back instantly and knocking into Grell.

Huh... what the...?

"S-sorry!" he apologised, bowing to me.

"I should be the one apologising," I said, laughing a bit. He bowed and hurried to Madame Red's side. I watched his retreating back with the slightest bit of suspicion.

When I bumped into him... I distinctly felt-

"Hi hi hi." My train of thought was cut off when laughter filled the air.

"I knew you would come," the voice said. "Welcome Earl~!"

Undertaker had opened the lid of the coffin he had been hiding in and was peering out at us with his signature grin on his face. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in one of my custom made coffin?"

"Why don't you give it a try, Sebastian?" I said, nudging his side.

"Only after you," was his smug reply.

"I didn't come here to play today-"

"You don't need to tell me," Undertaker said, cutting him off. "I know why you came. With one look I can tell what's on your mind. But first... Miss Alyssa!"

"Undertaker!" I yelled and hugged him immediately. I could feel Ciel sweatdropping behind me but on this little matter I didn't really care. You see, Undertaker and I have a very close friendship. I love his hair, he loves my style. He supplies me with some of my... odder... requests for my potions and he's the only other person (besides Sebastian and Ciel) who knows I'm a witch. Not to mention he's so quirky that I can't help but find him adorable.

"Did you manage to get the thing I asked you to?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! I thought I asked you to challenge me when it came to these requests," he said, handing me a jar that was totally covered with a black cloth so that no one could see what was inside. I didn't even bother to check. I knew Undertaker would come through for me.

"And here I thought you would at least get some questioning if a body turns up without a hand," I muttered, playing with the jar. Its contents slushed slightly.

"How mean miss, you mean to get me in trouble?" he smirked. I got a slight glimpse of his eyes before his silver hair covered them up once more – a startling combination of green with the barest flecks of blue that flickered slightly with mischief.

"Of course not!" I replied, giggling. "Just to stir up your life a bit."

"Ahem!"

We both turned to see Ciel looking rather put out.

"Sorry young master!" I said, running to his side. "It won't happen again."

"Well, since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help," he said, still grinning.

"So you do know something," Ciel said.

"Please, have a seat first!" Undertaker insisted suddenly. "I'll go make some tea."

Not waiting to be invited I took a seat on one of the coffins. I saw the others giving me strange looks.

"You _could_ stay standing you know," I said. "The only legit chair he has in this place is his and he's never going to let anyone else sit in it."

Hesitantly, the others began to take their seats just as Undertaker came back to share out the tea in beakers.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?" he asked, opening his cookie jar. "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance but this isn't the first time I've handled these sorts of things."

"This isn't the first time? What do you mean?" Madame asked.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too," Undertaker explained. "But in the beginning the police didn't think much of these cases though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. I felt my stomach sink. This case was sounding too familiar. I'd heard of something similar to this before... but why wasn't it coming to me.

"Well... I wonder what... I wonder what it is indeed?" he asked himself. "Is it bothering you?"

"I see so that's how it is," Lau said. "You're very good at business Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money?" Undertaker repeated, shaking slightly. Uh-oh. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" he said, scaring Lau half to death.

"Now then Earl," he said. "I only have one requirement. Show me... a first rate laugh!" he declared. "If you do, no matter what you ask, I will tell you."

"Wierdo," Ciel muttered.

"Fufufu, I see earl. If that's the case let me handle-"

"No!" I said, shoving Lau aside. "If we do we'll never get this over with." I leant over Undertaker's desk and whispered something in his ear.

"Really?"

I nodded.

He contemplated my offer for a moment. "It's not as good as a laugh but it will get you what you need," he said after a while.

"You see, I've always thought that there weren't enough 'guests' fufu," he said.

"Not enough?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs of course," he said, cradling a model human head. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

"So this could have stored a kidney before, right?" Lau said looking green as he set his tea aside. "A criminal could have given it to a loan shark."

"It also could have come from the slums of China." Lau bristled. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore because her womb is gone."

I shivered and unconsciously touched my stomach. A phantom pain ran through it as I imagined the pain they must have gone through while they were being killed. But wait... this wasn't right. Something was wrong here.

"Recently these kinds of guests have been increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me quite busy."

"There aren't many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asked.

"The butler understands," Undertaker complimented. "I feel the same way too. If he had to act within a short period of time he should slit the throat," and he drew a line along my throat. "And proceed to cut open the stomach," which he emphasized by placing a hand on my stomach. I shivered. "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a regular citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." He grinned and dragged a finger along my cheek. "You should have been able to figure that out too."

"So then the murderer is an expert," I said, pulling away. Suddenly I didn't feel too well.

"And he will definitely continue if someone doesn't stop him," Sebastian finished. He put a hand on my shoulder, the look in his eyes was asking me what was wrong but I waved it off, instead reaching for Ciel's coat.

"Can you stop him? The 'Notorious Noble' Earl of Phantomhive?" Undertaker asked. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind."

"I won't be scared," Ciel said. "No matter what tricks they use I will solve them all."

"Sorry for intruding," I said. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Undertaker." And we were gone.

"Alyssa," Sebastian pulled me back. "Are you feeling well?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I guess being a girl this case just shook me up a bit," I said, cradling my stomach.

"I see," was all he said. His hand touched my forehead gently. I was so surprised all I could do was stare at him. "Is there anything else which is bothering you?"

"Y-yeah, there is something else," I said softly. "What Undertaker said about the missing organ being the womb. In my time we have history on Jack the Ripper. He did kill prostitutes however he removed kidneys as well, not only the uterus."

"A historical error?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Jack the Ripper is one of the most famous serial killers of my time. History wouldn't have gotten these records mixed up. The discrepancies are making me a bit worried."

Sebastian patted my head again. "You shouldn't worry. Humans tend to make mistakes. Things slip through. You'll worry yourself to death over something as trivial as this?"

"I guess not," I muttered.

"Good, now let us return," he grinned. "I feel young master is getting quite impatient with us."

I giggled a bit as I followed him back, feeling only slightly better. I guess Sebastian wasn't a total asshole after all.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**I have a mini sort of contest I want to do, just for the sake of doing it. If I get good responses for this one I'll keep them up. I'll ask a question and the first FOUR reviewers who answer the question corrently will be treated with a piece of information on the Flumina family. You might consider it boring but I'll say this, the people who will have this information will be getting a pretty good sneak preview of the events to come in the future.**

**So, the question is (and it's a pretty simple question if you ask me) what is the English translation of the Flumina family motto?**

**Pretty simple, yeah? First four reviewers who answer correctly get one piece of information each on the Flumina family. Good luck!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, seriously, you all made my day. When I saw the amount of reviews shoot up to the 80s i felt like tearing up.**

**And to all you new readers, feel free to leave a review with criticism, ideas or suggestions. (speaking of reviews, i got a strange one. it just had one looong expletive. I'm not sure if it was meant to be a flame or what so it just confuses me :/)**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 12**

"Well, what do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked. The carriage rattled away as we went along, making our way back home.

"Well, for starters the suspect has to be someone with some amount of medical background," I said. "But would also need to be able to tell where the police are at all times so that he could effectively carry out the murder."

"Stealing of the organs could also be for some kind of ceremony, maybe as a part of some black magic cult," Sebastian suggested.

"Then where do we start from?" Madame asked. "We're in the middle of 'the season'! There's so many people gathered at the capital right now! Not only are London doctors suspects but also head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of Medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons but if we wait a week 'The Season's' events will be over and many doctors will go home."

"Then we'll wait until then to investigate," Sebastian said simply.

"Why?" Lau asked.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during 'The Season'," Sebastian replied.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly. Shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?!" Madame asked.

"But of course. As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "Then I'll go investigate and quickly research all the suspects' reports."

"W-wait!" Madame stammered. She almost died when Sebastian opened the carriage door.

"Alyssa, you will be accompanying me as well," he said simply. Before I could even protest he had already grabbed me by my waist and was holding me tightly.

"I have no choice in this, do I?" I deadpanned.

"Not in the slightest," was his reply. He leant back a bit, hanging onto the carriage with one hand and bracing me against his chest with the other, to lean over to where Grell was steering the carriage.

"Grell, please drive the horse carriage back safely," he said.

"Eh?! Ah, yes?" the poor man replied looking terrified.

"Then, please excuse us now," Sebastian said.

"Behave yourself young master," I said making Ciel wave his hand and shoo us away. At that Sebastian slammed the door shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly to keep myself from falling off as he ran at his inhuman pace.

Thinking about it now, it had been a long time since he had chosen to run with me like this. The last time this had happened would probably have been during one of the early incidents where Ciel had been kidnapped and we were forced to team up to take him back. To get there we had run something similar to this, although a lot more tense, back then neither of us liked each other. When I compared it to now... now it seemed a lot more natural. I could actually just relax and just trust that Sebastian wouldn't do anything spiteful (at least nothing past the point of playfulness) to me. Funny...

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Sebastian pulled to a stop in the London townhouse.

"We're back here?" I asked as he set me down.

"It's more than suitable as a base of operations," he replied, immediately writing a list.

"Alright then, what do you need me to help with?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"You should go relax. There is no sense in straining yourself for a second time today," he said. I felt myself becoming irritated.

"So you don't want me to do anything?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Precisely, besides I wouldn't be able to split my attention between you and work so please relax," he said.

"So I'm just a distraction?!" I snapped.

"If you must put it that way," was his only reply.

I snapped and hit him at the back off his head. "I'm not a damn distraction!" I hissed. "Nor am I someone you can just order to sit around while you do as you please! I absolutely refuse to laze around on my arse while there is work I could be doing!" I glared at him. "I won't be anyone's burden."

I was breathing heavily by the time I was done with my rant and Sebastian was giving me an odd stare.

"Now what do you want me to do?" I asked, fixing my cap.

"I don't think-" I cut him off with an intense glare. I wasn't about to take coddling from anyone. Especially not him!

"Fine," he sighed. "Look through these and call out names," he said, handing me a pile of paper. "I trust your intuition."

"Thanks," I huffed, taking the stack from him. I glanced at the first name but before I started a thought struck me.

"Sebastian, there's something we should have asked Undertaker."

"Oh really? And what is that?" he asked, looking amused.

"When were the organs removed," I said. "Come to think of it, Undertaker never said that they were removed on site. Not to mention precise cuts like the ones he mentioned would have taken quite a bit of time. I don't care what you say or how quick the murderer was, there's no way he could have killed those prostitutes and taken those organs in such a short period of time."

Sebastian grinned. "A valid point. But I think such things should be kept to ourselves."

"Why? If it helps Ciel we should do what we can!" I protested.

"Maybe, but that brat is still a child," he replied. "And a child filled with arrogance at that. Too many victories will go to his head and he will fall before he even reaches his goal."

"So you're saying he should fail at least once?" I asked.

Sebastian grinned and I grit my teeth.

"Even if it costs others their lives?" I spat.

His grin faltered then slid away entirely. "To whom did you pledge your loyalty, Alyssa?" he asked, coming closer.

"What?" This demon was making no sense whatsoever.

"To whom did you pledge your loyalty? Ciel Phantomhive, or those prostitutes?" he asked, backing me into a wall.

"C-Ciel, but-"

"Yes, to Ciel Phantomhive. Not to mention you yourself told me you will do whatever it takes to ensure Ciel grows up as any normal boy should, despite his current situation."

I swallowed. Sebastian's face was too close to mine but the look in his eyes was deadly.

"As anyone should, he shall have the bitter taste of failure stain his mouth," he said, deadly serious. "Besides," he added with a devilish grin. "Better a few prostitutes than our _precious_ young master. No?"

I shook as he backed off, holding onto myself tightly, fighting back tears. "I see. Fine," I said unhappily. "But at the very least I have to thank you."

"And for what?" he asked.

"For reminding me," I said. "For reminding me that no matter how much you may look like a human you're still a demon!" I spat. "And imagine," I added softly, staring at my feet. "I just started considering you weren't all that bad."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

I looked up as I heard the carriage pull into the manor. They were back.

"Welcome back," I greeted at the same time Sebastian did. I sent him a side long glare.

"We've been waiting for a while," I said. I reached for Ciel's hat but instantly withdrew when Sebastian's hand got there first. I couldn't lie and say I missed the look Ciel gave me at my hasty retreat. He glanced at Sebastian but chose not to comment.

"I've prepared black tea to go along with the day's dessert of European pears and blackberry buckles," I said instead.

"Hold on! How did you get back here before us?" Madame demanded.

"What? Didn't I say we had things to do? I could only rush back as quickly as possible," Sebastian said.

"Y-you mean. You've already created a black list?" she demanded.

"But of course," I said, holing out a few sheets of parchment. "We have already constructed a list of names which fit the criteria however investigating every noble's head physician did take some time. Would you like to find each suspect and chat with the directly?"

"Hold on. How could you investigate the information of this many people in such a short time?" she asked.

Despite being angry with him, I still managed a begrudged smirk as Sebastian reeled off on our list of suspects.

"The afore mentioned names are the results of our investigations," Sebastian said. "Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat."

"How did you two do it?" Madame asked, looking amused and defeated. "You two really aren't just regular servants are you? Could you secretly be on her Majesty's secret service?"

"That's not it," I said. "I simply find doing jobs like these... enchanting."

"And I," Sebastian said. "Am simply on hell of a butler."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Okay, just a quick announcement. I'm smack dab in the middle of mock exams right now (fake exams for a major exam I have coming up) and I won't have the time this week to update as normal so I'm just sneaking this on now. There may not be any updates this weekend because of my study regime but I will definitely be back on track by next weekend. Oh, and I PROMISE Alyssa and Sebastian will make up. They're just going over a bump in the road right now.**

**Also, congrats to the winners of the contest! , KuroNeko513, SophieQueenOfTheWorld and ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead were the winners of my mini contest. Due to the responses I got the last time I'll be having more in the future as more and more of the plotline is revealed.  
**

**But, I will be including something now. A Question and Answer segment with the current characters of my story. You have the chance to ask any and every character that has appeared so far any question you desire.**

**As usual, review with any suggestions or critics or just to tell me you like the fic! ^^. Reviews make my tail wag and my fingers type happy ^^!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 13**

"To 'be a doctor and be knowledgeable about anatomy', to 'have no alibi on the day before the incident' and to 'be connected to a secret society or dark magic'. Those are the criteria which our suspect needs to fit," I listed.

"The only person who does fit the criteria is Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber," Sebastian said.

"Although he graduated from medical school he has never worked in a hospital before and should have no _actual_ practical knowledge of this kind," I said. "He's also quite the party thrower."

"I've rejected quite a few of his parties this season if I'm not mistaken," Ciel said idly.

"13 to be precise," I told him. "But besides that there also seems to be rumours of certain parties which he has held where only those close to him could attend."

"Viscount Druitt huh...?" Madame said. "Now that you mention it I do recall that he's been into black magic recently."

"So is he suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at the secret party using the prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau asked.

I was about to make a protest but a glare from Sebastian cut me off. Angrily, I shut my mouth and looked off to the side.

"At the 19th hour today, the Viscount will be hosting a party," Sebastian informed them. "As the seasonal period will be ending soon I do believe now may be the best time to go and investigate."

Ciel thought it over for a minute before turning to his aunt. "Madame Red, because of this reason, can you think of something?"

She smirked and twirled her hair around her finger. "Aren't you underestimating me? I am rather popular. A few words here and there and it'll easily be arranged."

"It has been decided then," Ciel said. "We will not be entering under the name of Phantomhive so we must advance carefully and use this chance properly!"

"Yes, my lord!"

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

I sighed slightly as I showed Lau out. This evening was going to prove to be a hassle.

Sebastian had carted Ciel off to see Nina leaving me alone in the town house. Alone... to do what exactly?

I sighed and growled a little. Just what did these idiots take me for?

"Alyssa!"

I jumped when Madame Red appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulders. Out of pure instinct I shoved her back. She stumbled and I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around but halfway through my motion to draw my wand and attack I froze.

"Madame Red!" I said, dropping her wrist. "I'm soo sorry!" I apologized, blushing as I frantically massaged her wrist.

"Th-that's quite a grip you've got there," Madame said, chuckling nervously.

"S-sorry," I apologised again. This was totally embarrassing. I blame Sebastian. All the times he's ever snuck up on me in the middle of me doing my chores has just left me paranoid.

Madame sighed then patted my head. "I'm sorry too. I guess it's my fault for sneaking up on such a fantastic maid."

I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Now, where did my nephew run off to?" Madame asked, looking around as if I had hidden him in the closet.

"He went to Nina to try and come up with a disguise," I said.

"I see..." she said, stroking her chin. A mischievous glint suddenly sparked in her eyes and she dashed for the phone.

"What are you do-?"

"Sshh!" she hissed. "Miss Nina, yes this is Madame Red, has my darling nephew arrived at you yet?"

Just what was this woman up to?

"He hasn't? Fabulous! you see, he needs to go somewhere but it's absolutely necessary that he not be recognised," she said. "Yes, yes. I know you're a master of disguise but I have an idea I think you'll be rather interested in."

I shuddered at the devious smirk that was playing on her lips.

"What do you think of turning my darling nephew... into a niece!"

My jaw dropped. You're kidding!

"Yes, yes. Of course. Have as much fun with it as you want!" Madame said. "Oh!" she added, glancing at me. I could tell what she wanted to do and instantly lunged for the phone but I she had been expecting it. She danced out of the way and...

"And be sure to make a dress for Alyssa too!" she said hurriedly. "A Nina Hopkins Origina-" was all she managed to get out before I snatched the phone out of her hands and slammed it down on the receiver.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded, totally horrified.

"A little, but there's no way a young lady in the spring time of her youth should miss out on a party opportunity like this!" she declared, grinning at me.

I groaned in frustration.

"Come now, it's not that bad," she said, patting my shoulder. "I find some of these parties are actually enjoyable!" I glared at her but she just patted my cheeks. "Come! You'll be helping me get ready!" And with that she dragged me off to her carriage.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"This is amazing!" I gushed, gaping at the large bath. Madame's bathroom looked more like a small pool or a large hot tub with lots of space at the sides for two or three servants to manoeuvre. Grell had already turned the water on and the bath was almost completely full with warm water.

"Ciel would love something like this," I said, admiring the bathroom. "He likes to spend ridiculous amounts of time in the bath," I explained. "I'll have to remember to suggest this to him for home," I muttered. Shaking my head clear, I turned back to Madame. "Ready?"

"Of course," she said, turning so that I could get to the dress' lace.

I helped her out of her clothes and undergarments. She seemed especially happy to be rid of the overly tight corset. Honestly, just how far would women push themselves for fashion? Then I thought back to my time where girls were killing themselves in diets just to shed a few pounds and I shivered. Women could really be rather stupid at times, couldn't we?

"This is heaven," Madame exclaimed, sinking into the hot water. "I could stay in here all day."

"I'm glad you like it," I said, still somewhat embarrassed over attacking her earlier on.

We were quiet for a while as she bathed. Hn. More like splashed around in the water like a little girl. I even had to laugh at a few of her antics. At one point in time she started spitting water at me just to get me riled (which worked for a time) and I ended up all wet.

"Alyssa," she said, finally settling down.

"Y-yes?" I asked warily, squeezing water out of my hair. I groaned as it flopped down and clung to my back making me feel uncomfortable.

"You... I mean...how is it with Ciel?" she asked, looking slightly troubled.

"Pardon?" I was decidedly confused.

"What I mean to say, is how are things with Ciel?" she said, not lifting her eyes from the water.

"Good?" I said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Good," I repeated.

She frowned and suddenly leant forward coming face to face with me.

"Tell me more," she demanded. "About Ciel. What's he like at home? What does he do for spare time? What do you know about him that no one else knows?"

"Madame?" This was confusing me. Right now she was making no sense.

She looked at me and sighed, leaning back into her seat. "Looking at Ciel today... I've realized... just how much my little nephew has grown." She looked sad all of a sudden. "And I realized... just how little I actually know about him..."

"Madame..." I smiled and took a deep breath. An overly concerned aunt who really loves her nephew. That's okay. I think it's okay to grant her desire. Ciel likes seeing her happy after all. And I like seeing Ciel happy.

I smiled a little bit more. Yeah, I think this is okay.

"Well, for starters he's horrible at waking up in the morning," I told her.

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "And then he usually ends up in a bad mood and gets all snippy but that doesn't last long. Then it's another headache to get him to eat. He's really picky and some things he'll only eat if I make them."

Madame laughed, a light hearted easy laugh that made her face light up. Pleased, I continued on, telling her about our everyday life; about Ciel's bad habits and how I would spoil him, about dealing with the well meaning but clumsy servants and the constant warfare between Sebastian and I. I told her almost everything and afterwards she looked happy. The weight that seemed to be on her shoulders was still there but she looked like she was carrying it with more ease.

"To me you sound more like his mother than just a maid," she said, smiling softly.

"Mother?" I repeated. She nodded. "Mother..." I said it again, testing the word in my mouth. "I never thought about it that way."

"Do you want to be a mother in the future?" Madame asked.

I nodded. "Definitely." There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be a mother in the future. I would always dream about having children of my own and having my own family.

Madame sighed. "I... I can't be a mother any longer."

She stood up slowly and I noticed a scar running along the bottom of her stomach. The same place where her womb should have been. I felt a pang run through my heart.

"An accident... cost me my husband, child... and any future children I could have bourne," she said, touching the scar. "Alyssa, if you ever get the opportunity to have children, take it!" Something changed in her and she grabbed my hand. "Please, don't reject something as beautiful as the ability to bear a child!" She looked close to tears. I nodded fiercely, scared now. "Please..." she trailed off, crying now. I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She bended easily and collapsed, sobbing on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, but bit by bit, she came back to herself.

"Sorry about that," she said, wiping her face.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I picked up one of the small towels and began wiping her face with it.

"Promise me something," she said softly. I paused. "Promise me... you'll protect Ciel no matter what."

I nodded but then realized her eyes were closed so she couldn't see me.

"I promise."

She smiled, looking relieved, before getting up.

"Well I suppose it's time to get ready!" she declared, putting on her cheery face. I sensed the finality there. Like she was ready to move forward with whatever that had been holding her back.

"Come along! If Nina's dresses are as fabulous as I'd suppose I just know she'll make a beaut!" she declared. "I'll have to doll you up as well."

I groaned loudly (all in good play) and watched as she left, her footsteps falling loudly. Each one weighed on my heart because at that instant I knew that at the end of this case none of us would ever be the same.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"My god, this is beautiful!" Madame gaped as she pulled out Nina's dress. I was stunned too. It was gorgeous.

It was a long greyish-blue evening gown with no straps and no sleeves. At one glance I could instantly tell that it would fit my body perfectly. God knows with the amount of times I've been groped by that woman she should at least know my figure well enough to make a decent dress but wow!

Madame lifted the dress and it shimmered faintly in the light, as though she had woven tiny stars into the material.

"Wow..." was all I managed to get out as I touched the silky material. "Wow."

"Put it on!" Madame insisted, pressing the dress onto me.

"B-but-!"

"Too slow!" she said, grinning and she all but stripped me of my dress and left me in my underwear. I had taken a bath earlier, at her command, and she had insisted on lacing me in as tightly as womanly possible and then some.

"M-madame," I said cautiously, backing away.

Her eyes gleamed and she tackled me to the floor, wrestling me into submission just to get the damn dress on. If only the dress wasn't so beautiful, I would have put up a lot more of a struggle.

"It looks beautiful on you," she said softly, stepping back to admire her work. Not only had she wrestled me into the dress but she had also pulled my hair into a tight plait that wrapped around the back of my head like a crown. A few of the shorter strands which hadn't been caught by the plait fell forward and framed my face. I touched the plait lightly. Honestly I hadn't thought it was possible to get that much hair (my hair met my waist) into a such a small wrap but somehow she managed it.

"Isn't this a bit... gaudy though?" I asked, looking at my bare arms. Honestly I had no problem with the dress but it seemed a bit out of time. Then again, most of Nina's creations were rather modern (and I mean 2000 modern), for a woman of this time. But all the skin I was exposing and the close cut of the dress made me feel awkward.

"Ha! It'll liven up the place!" Madame said, smirking from behind her red fan. "Besides, we can always say you come from America. They always come up with the most outrageous styles!"

I giggled at that.

"But, if it makes you feel better, she did include this!" and she pulled out a thin wispy material that looked like a shawl. She threw it around my shoulders.

"Still looks a bit plain though," she muttered. She rummaged through her jewellery collection and pulled out a few necklaces and bracelets.

"Beautiful!" she declared, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Her smile softened a bit and she pulled out a flower clip. The flower was pure white with a creamy centre. Carefully, she pinned it in my hair.

"Perfect!" she breathed. She coughed and took a step back. "Well, it's to me to go now!" She picked up her fan and her eyes gleamed. "Time to shake what your mama gave you!"

I flinched at the wording but followed her to her carriage anyway. This was going to be a very long evening.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"So pretty!" I was practically pasted to the window as Madame's carriage pulled into the Viscount's manor. The entire manor was beautifully lit and the garden was lined with rows of lights that made the house seem fairy tail-like. Granted it wasn't anything like the parties the other nobles of my time would throw (with fairies and various other creatures acting as live decorations) but it still impressed me.

"Viscount does enjoy going overboard," Madame said as the carriage pulled to a stop.

I quickly followed Madame out of the carriage, eager to look around but almost as soon as I stepped out I wished I hadn't.

"Such a gaudy dress."

"How could she show that much skin?"

"That skin colour. She must be from _that_ country. How uncivilized!"

Instinctively, I pulled the flimsy shawl much tighter around me as if it would shield me from the comments. This was why I didn't want to come to the party in the first place. I hated having to listen to stuck up girls whine and bitch about any and everything they could.

"Buck up," Madame said gently, resting her hand on my shoulder. "They're just jealous," she smirked, flashing me a wink.

I giggled a bit. I had to admit, being near Madame made me feel a lot better. I took a deep breath and allowed the shawl to gather at my elbows, leaving my shoulders bare.

Let them talk. I wasn't here to please them.

"Good girl," Madame said, patting my head but taking care not to ruin the style. She glanced around. "Such grandness really does remind me that this is the last day of the social season."

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable," Lau said, surprising me when he just appeared. It was like he had materialized out of thin air.

"Most likely not, but if he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" I heard a familiar voice say. "We're not here to play so don't let your guard down!" I turned to see Ciel standing just behind us wearing a light pink and very frilly muslin gown. He'd gotten some hair extensions so now his hair fell nicely down over his shoulders and perched nicely atop his head was a matching hat that elegantly covered his eye with the Faustian contract. Nina had gone to town with this one. Ciel looked just like a beautiful young lady ready for a party and not like his usual 'young lord' self.

"So cute!" I squealed, hugging Ciel tightly. This much cuteness on the already overly cute Ciel would be too bad for my heart.

"Let go of me!" he protested, flushing heavily. "Why do I have to be dressed like this?!"

"But you don't like it?" Madame asked.

"I didn't like the idea at first but now I think it was a good idea!" I said, still hugging Ciel tightly.

"Traitor!" he yelled and I flinched slightly at the word. "And why the hell would I like it?" he demanded, rounding on his aunt.

"Now now, a lady should not be fighting so loudly," another smooth familiar voice said.

"Sebastian..." Ciel growled, glaring at his butler. Begrudgingly, I had to admit that he did look nice. He was dressed in his usual black but the clothes were much more formal and a lot less butler. He had even added a pair of glasses to the mix (as he seemed apt to do when disguising himself).

"He's right!" Madame declared. "You have to obediently follow instructions!" She whirled on us. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Alyssa is her governess and Sebastian's wife and Grell shall be left as he is." Sebastian smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

Perfect... I get to be his wife. Whoop de dingle doo. Really, can't you feel the enthusiasm coming from me? Ugh...

"Why am I your niece?" Ciel demanded.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter," Madame said brightly. "A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses."

Ciel was seething. "And for that reason you-"

"It was a joke young master," I giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, but begrudgingly, he calmed down. "Besides, to have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be troublesome, no? Anyone who's anyone knows that a one-eyed young boy with a black clad butler instantly means Earl Phantomhive is around." I whispered in his ear. "Isn't this much better?" He flushed and pouted, obviously not pleased. I giggled a bit. Honestly, this side of Ciel was just too cute!

"Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls so this is fine!" Madame said, obviously pleased with herself.

"What?"

"But didn't you say something like this before?" Sebastian asked. "To 'use any means possible'?"

Ciel grit his teeth, unable to make a complaint.

"It won't be that bad," I said, patting his shoulder once more. "After all, we'll be here."

He flushed and turned away. "F-fine!"

"You look beautiful tonight, might I add," Sebastian muttered in my ear as he quickly folded his arm around mine.

I glared at him but still muttered a low 'thanks' in reply.

"Are you still angry about this afternoon?" he asked, looking annoyed.

I glared at him as harshly as I could putting as much anger as I could into that one action.

He blanched. "And how long do you intend to remain angry?" he demanded, holding my hand tightly.

"For as long as need be, _honey_," I snapped, sending a jolt of magic through my arm that undoubtedly gave him a good shock.

"Are you ready Ciel?" I asked, turning away from my fake husband.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," was his weary reply as he stepped forward.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**And due to the overwhelming responses for dress number 2 you can obviously see who was the winner. Thank you for all your reviews and opinions, they really made choosing between dresses a lot easier.**

**On a side note, who here watches Criminal Minds? I just got caught up with season 8 and i cried when Spence's gf died.**

**And on another side note, who heard about the statues of hindu gods actually drinking the offerings of milk and water for the last few days (which I believe was Shiva's b-day or something of the sort). I actually found that very interesting.**

**Turtle-sloth-gal: Alyssa: I speak for everyone when I say eaten by a dragon. No one wants to get mauled by a unicorn. Believe me it's not a pretty sight *shudders*  
Rayne: Honestly I would prefer to have the dinosaur on my shoulders... like a microceratops or something. Nothing huge. (forgot about the small ones too didn't you ;P)  
**

**Much thanks to all the reviews the actual chapter got and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Leave a review if you liked or disliked it or if you just have some general criticism you would like to share.**

**BTW, Happy Hug A Duck Day!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 14**

Inside didn't seem to please Ciel any more than outside. It was full of people milling about and talking. I received a lot more heated glares from women which made me irritated and a lot of perverted leers from men which almost made me want to curl into Sebastian, if only to hide.

"First of all, we have to look for the Viscount," Ciel said, walking ahead.

"Viscount is a good man!" Madame said with a gleam in her eye. "Because if this I'm fired up!" I had a sneaking suspicion that the Viscount wasn't the real reason she was so fired up.

"It's terrible. This dress is heavy, my feet hurt and I want to go home," Ciel sulked.

"Makes you respect women a little bit more, doesn't it?" I teased.

"It makes me think you're idiots for subjugating yourself to this kind of torture," he deadpanned, almost tripping over his skirt.

"Ow, that one stung," I replied, placing a hand over my heart and sticking my tongue out at him with a frown.

Ciel flushed, realizing his mistake, and quickly turned away. "Besides," he said hurriedly. "I really don't want my fiancée to see me like this."

I patted his head. "Don't worry. After all, what're the chances of Elizabeth showing up here at the only party you happen to go to?"

"You're right," he said.

"Wow! What a pretty dress!"

"Not good. I think I'm starting to hear things," Ciel said, shaking his head.

"That head piece is so exquisite!"

"I'm hearing it too," I said.

"How strange," Sebastian muttered.

Then it hit us and we took a double take.

Elizabeth was right behind us!

"There're so many pretty dresses!" she squealed. "It's sooo cu~te!"

Ciel looked close to having a panic attack.

"This way young master," Sebastian said, hurriedly guiding Ciel away.

"Ah!" We froze.

Please don't see us. Please don't see us. Please don't see us!

"That dress that child is wearing is so cute!"

Shit! There was no other child around so the only possible person she could have been referring to was Ciel!

"Go!" I hissed. "I have an idea!" And I hurriedly chased them away.

"Hey you! Wait!" I heard Lizzie yell.

I waited for the precise moment where a passerby would block me from her view and instantly disguised myself. I lightened my skin colour, changed my hair to blonde and turned my eyes blue. There was absolutely no way she would be able to recognize me now!

"Aw... where did she go?" Elizabeth said, appearing just in front of me and peering around.

From somewhere off my left I could sense Sebastian hiding. At least he was fast...

"Ah! Your dress is so pretty!" Elizabeth said, turning to me.

"Merci beacoup," I replied, putting on a fake French accent. "It is my first time at a party such as this. I do hope I am not badly dressed." I could distract her for a little while if I played the 'helpless' card.

"No way!" Elizabeth said, shaking her head vigorously. "It's my first time seeing a dress with such a simple and elegant design! It's not as cute as some of my dresses but it's still soo pretty!"

"Merci! Maybe you could show me some of the cute dresses you seem so fond of," I suggested. If I could get her out of the ballroom then I could give Ciel some time to play around with to find the Viscount.

I allowed Elizabeth to lead me away and pretended to be just as excited about the dresses she showed me.

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight!" I overheard someone say. "His hair is like golden thread."

The crowd parted to reveal a handsome blonde gentleman chatting away with an older couple. I saw Ciel approach him and I had to snicker at his slightly awkward walk.

"Found it!" Elizabeth declared. Shit! I actually forgot about her!

"Miss-!"

"I'll be back in a second! I promise!" she said, running after Ciel. I made a grab at her but she was too quick and she slipped out of my grasp. I watched as Ciel balked and hurriedly disappeared into the crowd with Elizabeth chasing after him. I growled. Like hell I was just going to give up like that!

Honing in on Sebastian's demon energy, I cut the shortest path through the crowd to get to him and arrived just in time to see him slip onto a balcony with Elizabeth nowhere in sight.

"That was dangerous," I heard Sebastian say.

"Why am I the only one in this mess?" Ciel bemoaned.

"Because the gods don't love you," I replied, joining them.

"M-miss?" The two looked stunned at my arrival and I almost yelled at them before remembering that I still had on my disguise.

"Calm down, it's me, Alyssa," I told them. "I had to disguise myself or she would have recognized me."

"Whew," Ciel breathed. From inside I heard a lively tune start up. I turned to see numerous couples fill the dance floor.

"The hall is swarming with dancers now," Ciel complained. "I won't be able to approach the Viscount this way!"

"Then there's nothing to be helped," Sebastian said. "We shall join in with the dancing and approach the Viscount that way. Do you remember what we have taught you?"

"You're saying I should dance with you in public?" Ciel demanded. "With a butler?!"

"Have you forgotten?" Sebastian asked. "At the present, I am your home tutor. And this status allows me to dance with My Lady for today only. Not as a butler, but as a tutor from the highest echelons of society!"

Ciel didn't look pleased.

"I will lead you carefully so that you don't step on other people," Sebastian said.

"Ciel." I pulled him back. I knelt down so be would be at eye level and placed a hand on his cheek. "Good luck, and try to stay safe."

"Tch." was all I got. I chuckled and kissed him on his forehead causing his face to turn red.

"Let's go," Sebastian said, looking irritated all of a sudden. Before I could say anything more he whisked Ciel away, leaving me alone.

"How rude, to leave a lady on her own."

I whipped around at the strange voice.

A gentleman was standing just behind me. Had he heard our conversation?

He stepped into the light to fully reveal himself. He was wearing a black suit that looked very good on him accented by a red cravat. His silver hair was long, so long it almost touched the floor but it was held back in a high ponytail. Still, some long locks framed his face. His eyes were hidden by a mask (strange, this wasn't the kind of party which required a mask) but his lips were curved into a soft smile.

"Unfortunately it's a habit I'm yet to break him out of," I replied, stepping back and edging towards the ball room.

"I know," he replied, stepping forward to cut off my escape route to the ballroom. "Demons do have that annoying habit."

I froze. He knew Sebastian was a demon?

"Who are you?" I demanded, dropping the act.

"Do not worry, _mon_ _gitane_," he said. A chill broke out over my body. 'Mon gitane'. This man was...

In one quick move he stepped forward and pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist to do so. For some reason I found myself unable to move and at the back of my head I could feel a faint throbbing, like the beginnings of a headache. I felt my magic being stripped away and my disguise fell.

"My precious one," he breathed. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as his lips ghosted over my neck and he undid my braid. "How long it has been since I've last seen you. How long I have been searching." He kissed a lock of my hair and I shivered.

His hands trailed up my arm only to grip my shoulder tightly. I flinched as his nails dug into the skin. Something shot through me and I felt my magic lull.

"W-who are you?" I asked. Fear was paralysing me and my magic wasn't responding. Sebastian! Where are you you stupid demon?!

"You don't remember?" he asked, pulling away. His voice sounded hurt but then he shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. That stupid demon has you under his spell!"

"I am not under anyone's spell!" I yelled. New found energy filled my muscles and I pushed him away but before I could lift my wand he jumped back to avoid Sebastian's strike.

"Too soon our fun must end," he said, sounding sad. He landed on the rail and blew me a kiss but I shuddered and hid behind Sebastian. He scowled.

"_You_!" and he pointed to Sebastian. "_You_ are responsible for polluting her, but I _will_ return." He jumped off the ledge and disappeared.

Sebastian rounded on me. "Who was that?" he demanded.

I shook my head dumbly, still paralysed. He had frozen me. Whoever -whatever- he was, he had totally incapacitated me. If Sebastian hadn't been interfered then...

My legs gave out on me and Sebastian caught me before I fell, pulling me close to him. I was shaking. From what? Fear? Exhaustion? Whatever he was, he had managed to take my magic from me, even if just for a moment, and that terrified me. The sheer vulnerability I felt and the thought that I could be left so utterly defenceless whenever he wanted had shaken me to my core.

"I don't know," I gasped out as tears slid down my cheeks.

He growled and pulled me into a tight embrace, resting my head on his chest as I tried to regain some semblance of my usual self once more.

"How dare he," I heard Sebastian mutter, his hands gripping me tightly. "Are you hurt?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I shook my head. "Just really shaken..."

He sighed and leant his forehead against mine. "I'll make him pay for that," he growled. He stepped back a little, allowing me to stand but his arms never left my sides, all the time keeping me steady and grounded.

"I'm feeling better, thanks," I told him, feeling my magic slowly seep through my body once more. The shaking had stopped and I felt steadier on my feet, still, his hands never left me. I focused on them, letting them ground me and taking comfort in the fact that someone familiar, someone I could trust, was close to me.

"Ciel is summoning us," he said softly. "Can you handle it?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, feeling irritable. Sebastian sighed and lifted me up. I closed my eyes as I felt his demonic power encircle us, instantly transporting us to some unknown location.

As soon as we arrived, he lowered the lights and put me down. Only moments later, the lights went back up and I saw all the unconscious bodies lying around.

"You really went all out didn't you?" I muttered, picking my way through the bodies. Then I caught sight of Ciel in a cage and I panicked. Thoughts of that man came hurtling back and I rushed to Ciel's side, practically blasting the door open with my magic.

"Ciel!" I cried, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Alyssa?!"

I just held him even tighter, scared that if I let go he would disappear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We've had some troubles of our own," Sebastian explained.

"I see."

I pulled away and looked Ciel over carefully. He looked all right, aside from being tied up of course, so I was happy. I undid the bonds and allowed Sebastian to lift him up, ignoring his protests.

We heard shouts from upstairs.

"It seems the police are here," Sebastian noted. "We should be taking our leave now. Will you be alright to run?"

I nodded and reached down to tear a slit in my dress so that I could move better.

"Alyssa!" Ciel turned red at the display of leg. I had cut the slit all the way up my thigh, almost to my waist.

"So innocent," I cooed, patting his head but I jumped when I felt Sebastian's hand skirt the edges of the rip leaving a blazing trail as his fingers ran along the skin of my thigh. But as quickly as he had started he pulled his hand away leaving me a blushing mess.

I heard one of the doors from above slam open and we hastily made our retreat through a window and then across the roofs leaving that place behind. But as we made our retreat I feel eyes following us and, instinctively, I ran just a bit closer to Sebastian.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

The next day's headline read:

_**Jack the Ripper returns!**_

_Victim: Annie Shepharman_

_Another prostitute sacrificed!_

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ciel demanded, slamming the paper down. "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!"

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders... then it's an impersonator," Lau reasoned. "No… it's possible that there were others from the start."

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" Madame asked.

"I have to come up with something again," Ciel sighed. "We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, Alyssa. Re-organize the list."

"Your humble servants understand," Sebastian replied, leading us out.

"How do you feel today?" he asked, pulling me aside before we went any further.

"Better," I replied honestly. "Still a bit shaken though."

He sighed and took both my hands in his. He placed them at his lips and closed his eyes. He almost looked as though he was praying.

"S-sebastian?" I could feel the heat crawling up my neck.

"Nothing," he said, dropping my hands. "We should get to work."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Ciel, what is it?" I asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"This case is driving me up a wall," he complained.

"I've considered various possibilities but it seems apart from the Viscount no one else could have been involved," Sebastian said.

"Then change the conditions of the investigation!" Ciel said. "The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount."

"You're right. There is no one else at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing," Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyhow, tomorrow-" He froze.

"S-Sebastian..." he said, eyes wide."Could it be...?"

"I've said it many times, haven't I?" he replied. "I won't lie, and further... I will become your 'power', your 'hands and feet', your 'chess piece'. The one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this is you. And for this reason, I shall become your 'power'. That day, that is what you said. At the end of the day, I'm only a butler so I will not express my opinions too much. I will only follow my master's orders."

"So those people over there could not have done it, right?" Ciel asked.

"Mhmm, that is correct," Sebastian replied.

"So that's how it is... you..." Ciel grit his teeth.

"One of your orders is for me to be your chess piece," Sebastian said, throwing the papers into the air. "To become your sword. Come. Make your checkmate. My Lord."

And so the game is set.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Reasons for updating this so quickly. None really. I just ended up going on a typing spree and this entire chapter got pumped out and just because I didn't want it sitting on my computer all week I decided to upload immediately. Enjoy!**

**turtle-sloth-gal: I would go to the FMA universe. Right there. And I would honestly be all right with not being able to return.**

**Evilvampireducky: Yes, it really was Hug a Duck day (in my world meheheheehe!)**

**An93lsGl0ry: just for you, I'll work on an omake where Ciel and Alyssa spend the entire day together. Alone. My treat for you since you reviewed so many chapters in one go. ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 15**

_At the end of the 18th century, when the social season was almost over, there occurred serial murders that shook England. Those murdered were all prostitutes and when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open and their ovaries taken. Due to the brutality inflicted onto these victims, this criminal was called:_

_**Jack the Ripper.**_

"So cold," Ciel shivered. Currently we were in the heart of down town London, hoping that the person we were waiting for would hurry up and show.

The streets were dark and very few lights were on in the houses around us. It seemed very lonely to me.

"You should have worn your coat," I huffed, rubbing his head.

"It would have attracted too much attention in this poor area," he huffed, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. I rolled my eyes but discreetly cast a small heating charm on him so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"One of these days your stubbornness will be the death of you," I said, tugging his hair.

"The same stubbornness that's allowing me to stand here and wait," Ciel said.

I snorted. "And what proof do we have that he'll even come this way?"

"Because there's only one entrance," Sebastian said. "And this is the only path."

I pouted but kept my mouth shut. Honestly I didn't feel like arguing with Sebastian. But despite his claims I knew very well that, if he really wanted, the murderer could find various routes other than the main path to get to the victim.

"And you're certain she lives in that room?" Ciel asked, glancing back at the alley. Living in a small room at the back of the alley was the woman we suspected would be 'Jack's' next victim; a woman named Maria Gale.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "I've told you many times I'm not wrong. It's true that, apart from the missing organs, the women also have 'something in common'."

"However, must that person really go around killing people?" Ciel asked. On the outside he looked annoyed but I knew him better than that. He was confused and hurt - he didn't want to believe it.

"Are you even listening, Sebastian?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. In his arms was a tiger-like cat who seemed rather pleased with the attention it was getting. "My mind wandered," he offered by way of explanation.

"Let it go!" Ciel yelled, backing away slightly.

"I understand," Sebastian said, looking sad as he let the cat go. Trust him to only show real emotion around cats.

I sighed softly, earning a glare from Ciel, and winced as I remembered the previous night's events...

_"So those people over there could not have done it, correct?" Ciel demanded. _

_"... Yes... Humans are incapable of it," Sebastian said with a grin. _

_Ciel grit his teeth. "Is that so... you..."_

_"I have been telling the truth from the very beginning," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "I never lied about each investigation result. One who is knowledgeable in medicine and human anatomy and has connections with secret societies or black magic and does not have an alibi on the day before the incident. It is true that the Viscount fits all of these requirements."_

_"It's true that you did not lie to me however..." Ciel shoved a paper in his face. "Your investigation is this cheap joke?!" _

_"Because you made the order," he replied with a chuckle. _

_With a growl, Ciel threw a pillow at Sebastian. _

_"And I suppose you knew about this from the start," he said, turning to me. _

_"I... knew Sebastian was withholding information from you but only as time progressed did I come to my own conclusions," I told him. I flinched at the look I received from Ciel. He was giving me a glare that held so much fury that I could only feel overwhelming guilt as Sebastian revealed our lies to him. _

_"I must admit, I did coerce Alyssa into this against her will," Sebastian said. "But, you know what I am like so you should have learned how to properly give me orders." _

_Ciel glared at him, as if trying to bundle all his fury into that glare, before giving up and letting out a defeated sigh. _

_"I was thinking, perhaps that person is the same as you," Sebastian said. _

_"No, not in the slightest," I said. _

_"But you must admit the fact that someone like him exists is surprising in itself," Sebastian said thoughtfully. _

_"He's not human... but he's not demon either," I said. "That kind of person is..." _

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a shrill scream. Instantly, Sebastian and I were on the offence, his arms at the ready and my hand already halfway to my wand.

"Wha-! But nobody went inside!" Ciel gasped as we dashed to the door. He reached first and threw the door open as a splash of blood hit his cheek.

"Don't look!" Sebastian said, pulling him back, but as I glanced inside I knew the damage was done. I felt my stomach lurch at the bloody scene inside but I fought it off. From behind me I could hear the sounds of Ciel retching.

"That was a bit over the top," Sebastian said as I fought away waves of nausea. "It's all over the floor 'Jack the Ripper'... no..."

A figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a neatly dressed man - looking somewhat dazed - covered from head to toe in blood.

"Grell Sutcliff!"

"N-no, this is...!" he rushed to defend himself. He took a step forward and I brought my wand up to his face. "I heard cries and when I got here it was already..."

"Already what?" I demanded. "We were outside the whole time! There was no way you could have just _'rushed past us'_ without us knowing!"

"Do you still plan on pretending? Even in the state you're in?" Sebastian asked. "Isn't it enough... _Mr. Grell_?"

"Che! Then again, even that name must be fake, huh?" I asked. "Just quit the act. I'll admit you had us fooled but, then again, for a _'human such as you'_ I really wouldn't have expected anything less."

A shadow seemed to cross Grell's face for a moment. Regret?

"Heh! Is that so?" I shivered when he revealed his face. His eyes had grown larger with blood lust and his teeth now looked like a row of shark's teeth.

"That's correct," he said, stripping off his tie. "I'm an actress!" (Say what now? Wasn't he a butler?) He replaced his old glasses with a new red horn rimmed pair and took out a comb. He then proceeded to comb the black right out of his hair revealing long bright red hair. "A top rate one at that! But aren't you the same _'Sebastian'_?" he asked, putting in false eyelashes (seriously, wasn't he a guy?!) and black gloves.

"This is the name the young master has given me," Sebastian replied.

"And what about you Madame Witch?" he asked, turning to me. "Someone with your power would never bow down to a human."

"Call it a whim," I hissed. He had no right demanding anything from me.

"Oh! The roles of a faithful dog and a shady fox! (even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is rather nice!)" he declared. "Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Miss Alyssa, Sebastian - no - _Sebas-chan_!" He flicked his hair over his shoulder with a self satisfied smirk. "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff!"

"At least that wasn't a lie," I muttered.

"With a name as beautiful as mine, why would I lie?" he asked, blowing a kiss at Sebastian. This is so going into my book of 'Things to Make Sebastian's Life Hell' after we got out of this mess.

"Ah! I can finally appear to you in my true form! After all, I'm sure Miss Alyssa can agree that it's just embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without make-up!" he said.

"I'm not too fond of make-up actually," I said. He gave me a glare.

"But it was a surprise, seeing such powerful beings as servants to a human," Grell said, looking amused.

"I've lived a long life, but I've never heard of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler," Sebastian said.

"And I always believed your kind was a myth," I said. "Something my family told kids to scare us into being good little children… death god!"

"But for something as close to a God as you... why would you become a butler?" I asked.

"Don't say it like that!" he said. "I've been captivated by a woman."

"Of course..." I muttered. "It could only be... Madame Red!"

"You always were a bit too smart for your own good," Madame said, emerging from the shadows of the house. "Although, seeing as it's you two, I should have taken this into account."

"Madame..." Ciel muttered. "From the very start your name was on the list of suspects, however, your alibi was really quite prefect."

"How terrible Ciel, that you would suspect one of your own," Madame cooed.

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care if the person is a blood relative or a friend," Ciel replied coldly. "In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it, that includes you of course, but if the co-criminal was not human then that is a different matter entirely."

"To be able to access Maria's room without us noticing, to be able to travel from the murder scene in the east to the Viscount's party in the west, and to disappear from the Viscount's party without us noticing: those are all feats which require an enormous amount of skill," Ciel continued. "And no one person could have pulled this off alone, hence, the only ones able to be 'Jack the Ripper' would be you two; Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff!"

"But how did you figure out it was me?" Madame asked.

"Alyssa's ingenuity," Sebastian said. "She realised that the removal of organs didn't necessarily have to occur at the same time as the murders."

"And I realised all the victims went to your hospital to have a 'certain surgery'," I said. "That alone didn't convince me but that night when we spoke... I was sure of it then."

Madame growled.

"The only name left on your list was Maria Gale," Ciel said. "I thought if I waited here you would appear however... I could not save her," he said sadly.

"How unfortunate, Alyssa," Madame said. "I've always liked you... but if you hadn't figured me out then I could have still played chess with my darling nephew one more time. However," she clenched her fist. "I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!"

A loud revving filled the air and I instantly brought my wand up and erected a barrier that just barely protected me and Ciel from being hit by Grell's chainsaw.

"Wh-what is that?" Ciel demanded. Of course he wouldn't know what it was. The chainsaw wouldn't be invented until much later on in the years to come.

"In order to capture souls all death gods have their own tool. It's name is 'Death God's Scythe'!" Grell declared.

"This is my first time seeing something like this. This is really troublesome," Sebastian said.

"But a regular scythe is just so old fashioned, don't you think?" Grell asked, caressing the flat side of the saw. "This one was made special to order and with it I'll play a duet with the soul's last moments! A first rate Guarantee!" He smirked at us. "With this I can cut through anything! But being a butler has made me a bit slow so I think I want to do some vigorous exercise with you Sebas-chan!"

"That's so gross," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You just don't know how to have fun!" Grell declared. "Oh little Sebas! I love the colour red! Hair, clothes, lipstick - anything must be red! That's why I loved using fresh red blood as make up for those ugly women. After all, the more flamboyant a woman is the more poison she hides in those pretty little claws!" He smirked, eyes slightly insane. "A cool man who uses the colour of wild roses to dress up would definitely be beautiful Sebas-chan! I want to make you that wild, passionate colour even if I have to tear you up to the core to do it!"

"Death gods should quietly capture souls that are about to depart this world," I said.

"And butlers are supposed to follow their masters like a shadow," Sebastian said. "To think you would violate those principles make me want to throw up."

"I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master!" Grell pouted. "I didn't even wear any make-up!"

"How shocking, and you still call yourself a butler?" Sebastian asked, disgusted.

Grell chuckled and licked his lips. "Even if I'm like this I'm still a butler of DEATH!"

Ciel snarled. "Alyssa, Sebastian. In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!"

I narrowed my eyes as I readied for a fight. Sebastian smirked as he removed his gloves.

"Yes My Lord!"

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

_**I used to hate my red hair that was just like my fathers'. I used to hate red.**_

_"Ann's hair is really beautiful. Just like the colour of spider-lilies in bloom, that red really suits you." _

_**After you praised me, I began to love red. **_

_**However...**_

_**However...!**_

"You take care of Grell," I told Sebastian. "I want to stay here." I directed a glare at Madame Red and Sebastian understood.

"Oya! I won't let either one of you go easily!" Grell declared. "Lately I've been encountering sub-standard prey so my blade and I are unsatisfied." He leapt high in the air and swung his scythe down on Sebastian. I picked up Ciel and ducked one way while Sebastian ducked in the other just as Grell's scythe tore a large crack in the pavement.

"I always prefer to be the hunter Sebas-chan!" Grell yelled. "Let us play a wonderful hide and seek."

"That man is crazy," I muttered.

"Crazy is the least of words I would use to describe him," Ciel muttered in reply as I landed before Madame Red.

Something flashed before my eyes. An image of Ciel.

_"From this day on you will be my servant!" _

That was from when I first met him. I glanced back to see that Grell had succeeded in landing an attack on Sebastian's arm.

"Enjoyed that? That is the power of the Death Gods, 'Cinematic Record!" Grell declared. "You know the phrase, 'As you die your life flashed before your eyes'? That's all thanks to your Records. This handy thing that plays all your life's memories before you die that allows a Death God to make judgement on whether or not that person should die! Using our scythe we sever 'memory' from 'soul' and end a life!"

"A peeping Tom? I can honestly say I'm not surprised Grell!" Sebastian said as he leapt into the fight again.

I was tempted to go back and join him but a movement from Madame caught my attention instead.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Why? You're asking me this now? How do you expect me to answer?" Madame asked. "You and I have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'. If you weren't a guard dog then there would only be one place for you!" In a quick move she drew out her dagger and rushed at Ciel but before she could even touch him I kicked her hand sending the dagger flying. Continuing with the momentum, I spun around and grabbed her hand giving it a sharp twist. She cried out and I sent her tumbling back into the wall.

"You won't lay a hand on Ciel while I'm here," I told her, deathly serious.

"Madame! As a doctor why do you have to murder people?!" Ciel demanded.

Madame started and shot to her feet. "Even if I told a brat like you, you wouldn't understand!" She rushed at him again. "You would never understand!" This time I used my magic and sent a slashing hex across her torso but that didn't seem to hinder her. She was so frenzied she seemed beyond pain.

"If you had not been born that would have been best!" she screeched, reaching for him once more. I rushed forward, intent on ending this fight with her right there when she faltered, only for a second. I took the opportunity, readying a blast from my wand to-

"Don't kill her!"

The command made me freeze and I ended up giving Madame a much lighter blow than I originally had intended.

"Huh? Madame's got pretty good endurance to survive a witch's attack like that and still keep going," Grell complimented. "But this is drawing on for too long!" I heard revving and suddenly pain blossom along my back as Grell's blades tore into it.

"Alyssa!"

"Kill the brat already Madame!" Grell shouted. I heard sounds of battle. Had Sebastian engaged him again?

I struggled to my knees and watched Madame stand before Ciel.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Grell demanded. Something crashed and he let out an 'oof'.

"Can't..."

Did I hear that correctly? Or was the rain messing with my hearing? (or the blood loss, that could mess with me too)

"Eh?"

"I really can't do it!" Madame said, clutching her chest in pain. "I... can't kill this child!"

"You're saying this now? After killing so many women?" Grell demanded. I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a tiny glass ball. I crushed it and allowed the contents to spill over my back. Instantly the pain disappeared and I felt the skin pulling itself together.

"If you don't kill that brat, it'll be your turn to get killed!" Grell yelled. "And you have a Death God helping you too!" He sounded disgusted.

"But..." she protested. "But... this child is my...!"

I saw it and without thinking I reacted.

"No!" I screamed, raising my wand to defend but all I saw was the chainsaw being embedded into her chest, the blood spurting from her mouth and her body falling to the floor.

"How disappointing, Madame Red," Grell spat. "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you."

Fury welled up in me as I screamed letting loose a wave of power that sent Grell flying into the wall. As Fury overcame me I barely took notice of the cinematic reels over taking me, over taking my vision and-

_"Ann! Angela!" _

_This was a garden. A pretty young girl with long red hair sat reading a book. She looked around when she heard her name. _

_"Sister?" she called. _

_"You're still here?" a young woman with blonde hair said. "Father called for you." I gasped. Her eyes were just like Ciel's._

_"He said he's going to introduce a guest to us!" she continued. _

_"Eh? But I'm dressed like this?" _

_He older sister quickly patted her down and placed a flower in her hair. "This is okay! You're really cute!"_

_These are Madame's memories? Oh... I see..._

_I watched as she was introduced to Ciel's father and how she fell in love with him. Then as her heart got broken as she watched her sister -her beloved sister- get married to the man she loved._

_Still, she moved on._

_I watched as she held Ciel for the first time. The smile on her face was so radiant. _

_Then I watched as she grew to like another man. Vincent was still in her heart... but she was content. She had her doctor's licence, a child was on the way... she looked... happy. _

_Then I watched as it was all ripped away from her in that accident. _

_"Your husband died at the scene and your organs were removed. In order to save your life we had to remove your ovaries..."_

_Still... she kept going..._

_**And then...**_

_"Why did you suddenly stop?" she asked, peeking out of her carriage. _

_"Ma-Madame! Please look over there!" _

_**The colour I hated most. **_

_The Phantomhive manor was ablaze._

_**Crimson Red!**_

_**That day...**_

_"Sister! Brother-in-law!"_

_**I lost everything I loved. Everything disappeared to a place I couldn't reach.**_

_She was devastated... I honestly think I could have survived as much as she did. I would have gone crazy a long time ago. _

_However..._

_"Having a child will only cost problems!" the prostitute said. "I have no wish to raise a child whose father I'm not even sure of. And how do you expect me to get customers with a child's toll? Anyway, an abortion isn't cheap either." _

_Her breaking point..._

_I watched as she stalked the woman and killed her in the alley. Her blood was everywhere. _

_And then Grell appeared. _

_"I have been observing you," he said, jumping down from a roof top. "Thanks to you the death list in this area is full to the brim! makes me real busy indeed!" Madame simply stared at him. Unsure of whether to be afraid or resigned. _

_"I totally understand your feelings. It is only right that women like them should die!" he said. "Like you I also want a child but can't since I'm a guy!" he cradled her head in his arms. "We actually share the same fate! Allow me to assist you."_

_**I cut away my red hair that was stained in blood. **_

_**Several months later, my missing nephew suddenly reappeared.**_

_"Ciel! Is that really you Ciel?!" she demanded, flinging the door open._

_With a butler clad in black and a maid with deadly eyes._

_Me... it was me and Sebastian. We were standing behind Ciel as he sat in his chair. _

_Madame..._

_I watched as she fawned over him... then the darkness took hold of her heart even more than before. And through her eyes I watched as the events unfolded to where we were now..._

_**This time round I won't give way!**_

_**I won't!**_

"Madame..." I said hoarsely, kneeling down at her side. Ciel was in shock and I think I was too. I saw her eyes roll to me and faint hope sparked in my chest.

Without thinking, my hand went up my sleeve and I was working... working and praying harder than I'd ever had in my life.

"Che... in the end you were no different from the ordinary woman," I heard Grell say. Fury rose in my. I could feel it burning in my mouth.

Slowly I rose to my feet.

"Ciel... I want to kill him..."

Ciel's eyes met mine and the same instinct burned through both of us.

"Sebastian, fall back," I said. "This will be my fight."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Positive."

"Eh? Madame Witch? You're going to fight me now?" he asked. "Sorry but I have no interest in women."

I threw three marble sized pellets at him and watched as they exploded on his back, the potions inside leaving the skin razed with blisters.

"You little-"

"Sorry, I'm interested in you," I replied, raising my wand and readying my other hand with three more pellets.

Madame... I made a promise to you to protect Ciel from anything that would cause him harm. Now I realize that was your true heart that was speaking to me in a moment when you lost your resolve. So forgive me... because for now I won't fight on behalf of Ciel.

I dodged as Grell's scythe swung across where my head should have been and delivered a blow to his jaw that sent him reeling.

This fight is for you!

"I had wanted to let you off since I lost all my momentum," he said, back flipping and landing on his feet. "But since you're so insistent," he pushed off the ground and shot at me like an arrow. "I shall send all of you to heaven!"

I threw the pellets at him but, not wanting to be caught again, he dug his scythe into the ground and leapt into the air.

"I'm in a bad mood so I won't go easy on you!" he yelled, readying himself for another attack but he was talking to thin air. I had already moved behind him for another attack and aimed a kick towards his face.

"You aimed for my face on purpose!" he screamed. "You witch!"

"Exactly!" I replied, reaching up my sleeve and sending another pellet at him. He cut through it with his scythe but it exploded him sending him flying into a bunch of crates.

"I don't care what you are! One touch with my scythe and you'll be gone for good!" he yelled. His speed increased and I barely dodged when his scythe almost cut through my torso. Instead I formed a whip with my magic and wrapped it around his legs, pulling them out from under him.

I rushed forward to stomp on his face but had to jump back when he aimed a swipe at my legs instead.

"Ladies in a cat fight really do play dirty don't they?" Grell sneered.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been in a cat fight," I replied with a grin.

Grell snarled and lunged forcing me to jump. I clung to an eave and swung myself onto the roof just in time to prevent myself from being impaled on Grell's scythe.

That scythe was getting to be an issue.

"Your power flows like a river!" Grell declared. "So smooth and powerful! I don't think Shakespeare himself could write a sonnet that would properly describe you!" he declared, stabbing at me again and nicking me on my stomach.

"Thank you?" I replied, slashing at him with my wand. The attack grazed him on his shoulder and blood seeped out. We both jumped back, putting a safe distance between us.

"Why don't you abandon your human master and take me instead?" he asked. "A witch and a Death God! What beautiful masterpieces of passion and wrath we could make!"

"No thank you," I said. "Unlike you I didn't join Ciel's side for my own power. I joined with him because he is someone precious to me and I shall remain at his side for as long as he commands me to!"

Grell sneered. "I see. Well then it seems our battle should be drawing to a close then."

"Funny," I said, readying myself once more. "I was thinking the same thing."

And we attacked. I threw my pellets at him once more and jumped over him, easily avoiding his attack as he sliced through the pellets instead of me.

"That won't work on me!" he yelled, rearing his scythe around again. "Eh?"

I smirked. "Finally realised what happened, eh?"

"What did you do to my scythe?!" he demanded. The potion pellets he had sliced through had fused to form heavy black gunk that jammed the chainsaw's blades, preventing it from moving.

"Unfortunately for you, I understand how that thing works," I said. "It gains power from its rotation so if I stop it, all you have is a really fancy-and useless- death scythe."

"You little-"

"What Grell?" I asked, advancing on him. "After all, wasn't it you who said that girls play dirty in a cat fight?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Ah, that makes me feel better!" I exclaimed, dusting my hands off. At my feet lay Grell looking rather abused (my handiwork). His glasses were broken and his face had bumps and bruises all over.

"You wait until-"

"Until what?" Sebastian asked, stepping on his face as well. "I wonder if this will work on you?" he asked, holding up his scythe.

"Y-You wouldn't Sebas-chan!"

"Do you have any objections Alyssa?" he asked.

I didn't glance up. I was too much engrossed in checking out Madame's wounds. The potion had managed to stop most of the bleeding and the skin had grown over but she was still coughing up blood.

"It must have pierced her lungs," I muttered, passing my wand over her chest to clear her lungs from excess blood.

"Alyssa?" he called again.

"Do what you wish," I said, waving him off. "Unless Ciel has any objections."

"Continue," was Ciel's quick reply.

"Then I shall send you on your way, using the toy you love so much!" Sebastian said.

I ignored Grell's pleading in favour of Madame. She was breathing better now that the blood was gone from her lungs.

I looked at Ciel and my heart clenched. He looked so hurt and confused.

"Ciel," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you regret me saving her?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I just... no."

I nodded. Understanding what he wanted to say without him saying anything. Instead I just leant over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Why did you save me?" Madame croaked.

"You're awake?"

Madame gave me a weak smile but it was marred by the blood on her face. "You shouldn't have saved me."

"Ciel didn't want you to die," I said.

"I... you... you moved on your own," he sputtered. I chuckled.

"I know you too well Ciel," I told him. "Besides, I don't want you to die either Madame."

"I... was too... weak to protect... him..." she croaked.

"That's alright," I said, patting her head. "You've been strong for a long time, all your life. You can afford a few weak moments but from now on they have to be to yourself. And if you feel you can't be strong for Ciel then remember you can lean on me for support."

She grinned a little. "You... remind me... of her..."

"Mother?" Ciel asked. Madame nodded.

"You love... Ciel like I... no... even more... than I do," she said. "So I...'ll leave him... with you."

I shook my head. "After this you two will have to sort out your issues on your own. But..." I took both their hands in mine. "I'd be happy to help."

She looked like she was about to speak but I quieted her.

"Rest for now, you'll only make yourself worse," I said, knocking her out with a sleeping spell.

"Thank you," Ciel said softly, looking at her sleep.

"What kind of maid would I be if I didn't understand my master's heart?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He looked irritated for a moment but gave me a small smile in return and I felt my heart warm. Yes... this was definitely worth leaving my old life. Back there I had no one. My family was dead and the other noble families made it their mission to ostracise me. But here I had something I really loved. Ciel, Madame... I snuck a glance at Sebastian and felt my heart twitch. Maybe even that asshole...

"What the hell?" Sebastian said suddenly.

Oh great, weren't we done?!

I looked over to see that Grell's scythe had been stopped by something; a long pole with clippers at the end was embedded in the ground preventing Sebastian from giving the finishing blow.

The pole retracted leading my sight to a well dressed man with green-ish eyes, and glasses. His hair was well pulled back and he looked rather annoyed at having to be here. In his hand was a thick binder folder that somehow made him look like a librarian.

"I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods," he said. "I am here to pick up this Death God."

I stood up and shielded Ciel and Madame with my body. Oh what fresh hell is this?

"William! William!" Grell exclaimed looking overjoyed. "You're here to save me-"

William greeted Grell with a shoe to the face, sending him face first into the pavement. Somehow I got the feeling they weren't very good friends.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules," he said, opening his binder. "Firstly you have killed people whose names were not on the Death list and also you used your death scythe without permission and even modified it without following the proper procedures." Each crime was accentuated with a kick.

"Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report," he said, dragging Grell off by his hair.

"Is this really happening?" I asked Sebastian, moving up to his side. He shrugged, seemingly as stunned as I was.

"Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now!" Grell complained.

"Shut up!" William said, swinging him over his head and bashing Grell on the pavement.

"This thing seems to have caused you a lot of trouble this time around," William said, bowing to us. He handed Sebastian a card. "This is my name card."

"Imagine, having to reduce myself to bowing to a creature like you," he muttered.

"Well please make sure you keep a close eye on that thing so that he doesn't trouble us again," Sebastian said, throwing the card away.

William glared at Sebastian but then his eyes turned to me and I shuddered. sI could vaguely make out flecks of blue in his green eyes.

"To you I offer a sincere apology, ma'am," he said, bowing again.

I was stunned. "For what?" I wasn't anyone that important to deserve an apology.

"A witch of your standing should not have to bear witness to something like this," he said. "I cannot stress how embarrassing it is for you to have seen such a gross display of a Death God misusing his authority."

I balked slightly. So everyone knows I'm a witch. And here I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding it. "Just keep a close eye on him," I said tiredly, glaring at Grell.

"If there is anything I can do to truly show how sorry I am," he said.

"Actually, I have a few questions for you," I said.

"Anything."

"My family, the Flumina House," he twitched slightly. "Has many legends regarding your kind. I want to know... are they true?"

William fixed me with a hard stare that I had no problem returning. "That depends... while legends are based on fact more often than not they tend to exaggerate certain facts."

"I see," I said softly, mildly disappointed.

He smiled softly and reached into his jacket again. "Please, take this," he said, and handed me his name card. "And whenever you feel the need, use it and I shall come."

I could feel Sebastian bristling beside me. I stared at the card suspiciously but accepted it anyway.

"And please make sure that thing doesn't bother us again," I said as he turned to leave.

"I would have done that even if you hadn't said it," he replied, once more picking up Grell by his hair and dragging him off.

At my side, I vaguely made out Sebastian throwing the scythe at William's retreating back. Out of instinct, I slowed it down but William caught it with just two fingers.

"You forgot that," Sebastian said, with a smile.

"Thank you. In that case, I take my leave," he said. "Good bye... Madame Alyssa." And he walked into the shadows and was gone. Just like that, his magical energy and Grell's had disappeared but I was still left with a feeling of unease.

"He seemed rather in to you," Sebastian bristled.

"Jealous?" I teased, looking at the card. He reached his hand out for it, most likely to dispose of it like he had done with the other, but I tucked it into my sleeve.

"No no no, this may be useful to me in the future," I said. "I still have some things I want to figure out. There are too many mysteries lurking about this place, even if I am a servant to the Queen's guard dog."

"And you plan to sniff them out on your own?" he asked.

I remained silent. I honestly didn't know what I planned on doing.

"For now, I plan on getting Ciel home and taking a nice long bath," I said, turning away. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tightened. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

His grip tightened for a second before he let go. "At least promise that you will alert me before you go and do anything stupid."

I giggled a bit at that but patted his hand. "I make no promises."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Undertaker's store was as dark as usual. It only lightened for a brief moment when the front door opened and he walked in, happily swinging his shovel.

"You took your time," I said, getting out of his chair.

"Miss Alyssa, I was wondering when you would find your way back to me," he said. "Did you not find your last gift to your liking?"

"It was fine," I said.

"Then why aren't you with your master?" he asked. "Speaking of which, where is the little devil?"

"At the hospital with his aunt," I told him. "The two of them have many things to discuss before that bond can be as it once was." I took a deep breath. "But that's not why I'm here."

"I see..." He sat down on one of his coffins. "Then speak, you know I'm always eager."

"Jack the Ripper was a Death God," I said.

"Oh my! Those things exist?" he said, looking shocked.

"Cut the crap!" I spat, hitting his desk. "I know you're lying! You knew exactly who Jack the Ripper was the whole damn time!"

"Oh? And how would I have known that?" he asked, grinning.

"Because you're a Death God as well."

His grin slid right off his face and in a flash I had put up a barrier to protect myself from being stabbed through by his scythe.

"So you figure me out," he said. "But why didn't you confront me with your little demon?"

"Because I have no intentions of revealing your identity to anyone," I said. He glanced at me from under his bangs and withdrew his scythe. Knowing the danger had passed, I dropped my barrier as well.

"How did you figure me out?" he asked, his grin finding its way back onto his face. "I tried so hard to hide it."

"I probably wouldn't have noticed it but recently my magic's been growing," I told him. "I find I can sense magic much more easily now. And not only magic, I can feel auras too. That's how I figured it out. Your aura was similar to Grell's after he revealed he was a Death God and to William's."

"Exposure... and your magic is growing too," he muttered. "In this time and place that's very dangerous."

"I know, and to top it all off I have a stalker too," I told him.

"Ah... is that the 'little problem' you once mentioned?" he asked. I nodded. "Well aren't you just a trouble magnet. I think you and Ciel should have a competition for who attracts the most trouble." And he burst out laughing.

"This isn't a joke!" I complained.

"Hoo hoo hoo, you're right...heehee." He wiped a tear out of his eye. "Any idea who your stalker may be?"

"I don't know exactly who he is," I said. "But I know one thing for sure. He's a Death God too. I didn't realise it at first but thinking back on it now his aura felt distinctly similar to a Death God's. To be more specific, similar to yours."

"Awww... I'm not good enough for potential stalker?" he pouted.

I laughed. "Sorry but I know your aura too well to confuse it for anyone else's."

Undertaker let out a low whistle. "Well talk about trouble," he laughed. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be discussing this with your beloved master and demon?"

"I don't want to get them any more involved in this than need be," I said. "They have their own troubles."

"So why me?" he prompted.

"Because I need to know how to get rid of him once and for all."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

******Holy f****** shit! This chapter is three times longer than any other chapter I've ever written. Honestly if I wasn't such a stickler for due dates I would have uploaded this chapter on Sunday but I pushed through! Now I'm going to go collapse in an unconscious heap and not open Black Butler for another 10 years. .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 16**

_"That's not how you do it..." I giggled as Romero threw his hands up in frustration. _

_"Fine then!" he said crossly, throwing down his knife and the herbs he had been trying to strip. "You show me how to do it!" _

_Tutting, I took the herbs from him and promptly stripped them into even pieces before throwing them into the cauldron. The potion instantly turned violet. _

_"Show off," he muttered, running a hand through his red hair._

_I giggled and patted his hand. "It takes time to learn to be a good potions master. You can't rush it." _

_His hand curled around mine. "I know a lot of other things I could rush," he said with a gleam in his eye. _

_I scoffed and playfully swatted him on his arm. _

_"No no no, none of that!" he said, grabbing me around my waist. _

_"Put me down!" I protested, trying to be serious but failing as a small laugh made its way through. _

_"This is punishment!" he declared, spinning me around until I was dizzy._

_"Punishment for what?" I laughed. He stopped and turned me around to face him, his green eyes sparkling. _

_"For being better than me," he replied. I didn't get a chance chance to reply before he swept me into a deep kiss that left me totally unable to think._

_"Idiot," I said when I had caught my breath once more and he laughed; a loud carefree laugh that lifted my spirits. _

_"You're the id..." His voice trailed off. His lips were still moving but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. _

_Suddenly, the sky turned dark and a chill crept up my pine._

_"So this is where you ran off to," a familiar voice said. I turned and right behind me was Sebastian!_

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. This was the Flumina family grounds. He shouldn't be here. The wards would kill him!_

_"What am I doing here?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" _

_"Have you already forgotten Ciel and his lessons for the day?" he asked, stepping back to reveal Ciel at his side. _

_"Ciel?" What was Ciel doing here?_

_"Are you leaving my side as well?" he asked._

_As well?_

_"No! I would never!" I protested, trying to go to him, but Romero held me back. _

_"Never? But you left me," he said. His face wasn't as handsome as it used to be. Now it was gaunt and pale, as if he had been locked away for months._

_"You left me to die!" he screamed. _

_"No!" This wasn't happening! I collapsed on the ground, trying to block my ears as he screamed at me. _

_"You left me! You left your family!" he screamed, clawing at my arms. _

_"No no no nononono..." I moaned, too scared to try fending him off._

_"Traitor!" Hot tears spilled down my face at those words. _

_"Traitor!"_

_"That's enough." I felt myself being pulled away from Romero's attacks and engulfed in warm arms. _

_"S-Sebastian?"_

_He was pulling me away from Romero's attacks and had wrapped me tightly in his arms so that his much larger body formed a protective cocoon around mine. _

_"That's enough..." he murmured again, holding me tightly. I felt myself grow dizzy but I was no longer scared. I felt... safe. _

_He pressed his lips against my ear and I shuddered. They moved slightly. Telling me something._

_"Wake up..." he murmured."It's okay. Wake up..."_

I started and almost immediately I began to panic.

I didn't know where I was!

Where was my family? Where was everyone?!

"Shh," A soft voice soothed and I was pulled back into warm arms again. "You're awake. It's not a dream anymore."

I felt confused. "S-Sebastian?" I croaked.

His only response was to pull me tighter in his arms. "Relax," he commanded, wiping away the tears that I hadn't even realise had formed.

I suddenly felt boneless, as if all my energy had left my body, and I just collapsed against him again. Sighing deeply, I let his familiar scent of ash and cedar calm me.

But I felt a tugging at the back of my head, as though something was calling me.

"Sebas... I..." And I was gone.

_Where was I? I was in a forest, just by a river but nothing looked familiar to me. It felt familiar but I just couldn't place it. It didn't look like anywhere on the Flumina grounds or anywhere my parents would have taken me as a child but I still couldn't shale the feeling that I knew this place. _

_Then I felt a tug at the back of my head. Something was urging me to go upstream. And like the fool I was, I obeyed._

_I followed the stream up until it came to a small waterfall. There was nothing too special about it. Just a small waterfall. I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. _

_There was a person! Just underneath the waterfall._

_I moved forward to see who it was but almost fell when I could clearly see the other person._

_It was me!_

_I rubbed my eyes and took a hard second look. _

_Okay, it wasn't exactly me. Her skin was a tad lighter than mine and she seemed a bit taller but there was no doubt about it; that woman was me!_

_"Hey!" I called out. _

_She looked up and smiled. "I've been waiting for you!" _

_"You have? Cuz I-"_

_"Sorry I took so long," another voice said. A shadow passed over my head and a man landed just before her. My jaw dropped as I realized who the man was. _

_Long silver hair, that cocky smirk, and an aura I couldn't forget. That man... he was my stalker!_

_He smiled at her and hitched his jacket higher on his shoulders and adjusted his glasses. "Work was killer today."_

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, brushing my hair back. I had woken up again, jumping out of the dream (memory? flashback? what the hell was that?), and had almost taken out Sebastian's eye when I panicked.

Needless to say, shaky barely described how I felt right now.

"Not much better," I admitted, accepting the tea he offered. I held the cup, just letting its warmth spread through my hands.

I jumped when Sebastian's fingers started trailing up my arm. I let him, allowing him to trace the scars I had managed to inflict on myself with my own hands during my nightmare.

"You attacked me," he said softly. "Screaming 'Traitor'."

My grip tightened on my cup but I remained silent. He sighed and dropped his hands from my shoulders.

"How did you get in?" I asked instead.

"Your snake," he replied.

Celine slithered onto my lap. 'I was only able to drop the wards a little,' she said. 'But I was worried about you. You weren't waking up.'

"Thank you," I said, grateful for my familiar's concern.

Sebastian winced and stood up. "Take your time if you need it," he said, patting my head. "I'll take care of Ciel alone this time." And with one last pat on my head he was gone.

'He was here the whole time, you know,' Celine said, wrapping herself around my shoulders. Her cool body felt good against my arms, soothing the stinging that had been left behind.

"Really?" I stroked her head thoughtfully then something hit me. "Celine! Did you manage to take down the defence wards too?"

'No, only the blockers,' she said. 'Why was that important?'

I sighed and scratched her head. "Yes, very important." While my blocking wards only kept intruders out my actual defence wards caused immense pain to the individual recognised as an intruder.

He must have been in pain the whole time. Yet he still stayed with me...

"Sebastian..."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

I managed to pull myself together in time for breakfast. Not mine, I was still a bit too shaky to eat, but Ciel's so I made my way to the dining room.

"Good morning, Ciel!"

As per normal, Ciel ignored my over enthusiastic morning greeting but Sebastian shot me a look.

"How do you feel?" he muttered when I passed.

"A lot better," I replied honestly, touching his arm. His arm moved, acknowledging the touch before turning back to pouring Ciel his tea.

"Let me do that," I said, taking the tea cup from him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but I flashed a small vial, one I had hidden in my sleeve, and he withdrew.

Under the pretence of adding sugar, I poured a few drops of the liquid in the vial into the tea. The potion itself had a slightly bitter after taste but the sugar would help mask it.

"What is my agenda like for the day?" Ciel asked, raising the cup to his lips.

"The meeting you were supposed to have this morning with your Chief Marketing Officer for Funtom has been cancelled due to some delays he has had with transportation," Sebastian told him. "As a result, your meeting has been changed to tomorrow afternoon instead."

"Hmmm, that means the rest of my day is free," Ciel pondered, setting down his cup.

"Not too free," I said. "You still have paperwork from your last 'errand' to finish."

Ciel sighed and made a shooing motion with his hand, as if to chase me away. "That will be done in due time," he said. He covered his mouth as a sudden yawn broke through.

"Still tired Ciel?" I asked innocently.

"I kept having strange dreams," he admitted, setting down his newspapers.

"I see... it seems as though strange dreams are an affliction to many as of late," Sebastian said. I tensed at his thinly veiled reference but Ciel didn't seem to make anything of it.

"Maybe you should return to bed," I said. "And sleep for another hour or two."

"Nonsense. It'll pa~ass," another yawn broke through his speech and he rubbed his eyes as they began to droop.

"You're falling asleep at the table, my lord," Sebastian said. "I do believe you should comply with Miss Alyssa's wishes and return to bed, if only for an hour or two."

"Fine fine," he replied, blushing slightly but for all his protests and denials he was asleep before we even put him in bed.

"A sleeping potion?" Sebastian asked as I tucked him in. I gave him a weak half smile. "I never thought you would actually do something like that to Ciel." He smirked. "Quite devious aren't you."

"Only when it comes to getting something that I want," I told him. "Come on. You're coming with me."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"A trip in town?" Sebastian asked as I handed him his coat.

"Yep!" I said brightly, pulling on my own coat. Winter was coming. The air was already chillier than it should be and the trees were beginning to become bare. I had changed out of my uniform and into a simple long sleeved dress; burgundy with tiny gold embroidery running along the seams.

"What for?" he asked, looking confused. I had already informed Finny, Bard and Maylene that Sebastian and I would be out for a little while as well as left them a small threat in case they decided to have too much fun in our absence.

"Ciel's birthday of course!" I said, pulling him out. "It's coming up soon."

"I see." Sebastian took a firm grip on my arm and pulled me back. "You'll do anything for Ciel but neglect your own health in the process." His grip tightened on my arms causing pain to shoot through the unhealed scars.

"Sebastian!" I protested. "Let go."

He pulled me back into his chest and covered my eyes with his hands.

"What if I say no?" he whispered. His smooth voice made me shiver and I touched his hands lightly. "What if I say I'll just tie you up and never let you go?"

I felt so hyper aware. His hands felt cool against my skin and his chest was strong as he towered over me, yet he seemed so gentle. My heart pounded furiously inside my chest.

"S-Sebas..."

A flash of red appeared in front of my eyes and the scream of 'traitor' echoed in my ear.

I slapped his hands away and stepped out of his grasp, shaking slightly.

"Alyssa..." I flinched when his hand touched my shoulder. I heard him sigh and withdraw his hand. "I'll be waiting with the carriage when you are ready."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"What if I get Ciel a stuffed toy?" I asked, holding a rabbit up to Sebastian's face.

"He would throw it in the fireplace," Sebastian dead panned.

"I know..." I sighed, defeated. I had been looking for the better part of an hour yet I still hadn't found anything.

"You do realize he probably won't accept anything you'll try to get for him, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I can try," I said. "Besides, this is the third year we've been together and he's now entering teenage years. I just want it to be memorable."

Sebastian sighed. "Humans."

I giggled and poked his cheek. "Demons."

He threw me a smirk but said nothing as we left the toy store which, admittedly, was one of my stupider gift ideas for Ciel. Still, I felt so stumped.

"We should be returning soon," Sebastian said, pulling out his pocket watch. "You said the potion would only last for two hours?"

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. This was heartbreaking.

Sebastian patted my head. "You'll figure something out. You're crafty."

"Coming from you I don't think that's much of a compliment," I teased. He smirked and looked ready to retaliate when a runaway carriage blew by us, almost knocking me over. Sebastian pulled me aside just in time to prevent me from becoming a pavement pancake.

"What the hell is up with that driver?!" I huffed.

"I believe the horses were panicked," Sebastian noted. I blushed when I realised that Sebastian had (conveniently) managed to press me against a wall while pulling me out of danger.

"You could take a step back, you know," I said, trying to push him back and failing epicly.

"What if I said no?" he smirked, leaking close.

"You know I would feel no remorse in hexing you, right?" I asked, touching my wand lightly. "Besides I - William!"

I was stunned when the strict Death God landed in the middle of the street in full pursuit of the carriage.

"Madame Alyssa?" He looked just as surprised to see me. "What are you-?"

"What's going on?" I asked, managing to wriggle out of Sebastian's grip.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over," he said with a bow. He glanced in the direction the carriage went, looking increasingly anxious.

"Oh really?" I said. Now that was strange, he wasn't even bothering to send an insult Sebastian's way.

"Yes," and he was gone.

"Feeling jilted?" Sebastian asked as I huffed at William's rapid departure.

I stuck my tongue out at him then smirked. "Feeling annoyed yet?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cuz we're following him of course!" I said brightly, slipping out my wand.

**~VICTORIE SUPER OMNES~**

**Yay, so I tried my hand at my first real 'original' chapter. Meaning, this chapter was not based on the manga and came entirely from my brain. And bonus points, we also started getting a peek into Alyssa's past and whatever reason her stalker may be interested in her. (P.S The first was a flashback turned nightmare, the second one was something different entirely)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Look out for another update on Sunday cuz I enjoy typing this up so much! ^.^**

**Paxloria: I can say most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. For now, you just gotta keep swimming(8)**

**Guest: Alyssa is 21 (with a birthday coming up on the 18th of December) and Ciel us 12 (turning 13 with his birthday on the 12th of December)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 17**

Irritating. Annoying. Troublesome.

There are a great many words I can think of to describe this situation but of all of them those three seem to be the best suited.

"Hurry up, or we'll lose him!" Alyssa urged as she leapt onto another roof top.

"Wouldn't that be a shame," I replied. Chasing after a Death God. Of course. Only she would come up with ludicrous ideas like this.

To make things worse we were quickly running out of time before the young master would wake up only to find us missing.

"William, need any help?" Alyssa asked, catching up to the Death God easily. He looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure as the carriage made a sudden turn.

"You really don't have to trouble yourself," William said.

"We shouldn't be," I muttered. Alyssa threw me a glare (she heard that?) and turned to the serious Death God.

"No trouble," she said cheerily. "You just seem tense."

"You shouldn't-"

"I'd hoped that by this point you would have realized you're not getting rid of me that easily," she said, cutting him off. "So... you can make this easy and tell me what's going on or I can but in and most likely ruin your work with my good intentions." and she ended it with a smile. That woman. She had a pretty face but underneath was a mini devil.

And he seemed to realize that as well and relented with a sigh.

"A rogue Death God has surfaced and has been causing a bit of trouble for us," he explained.

"Really, can't you exercise a bit more control over your people?" I asked with a smirk.

He snarled.

"So you're chasing him?" Alyssa asked, already diverting his attention.

"Her actually," William corrected. "And this wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't for her hostage."

"Hostage? Another Death God?" Alyssa asked.

William shook his head. "A human."

"What would a Death God need with a human?" I asked. "I admit that sounds like something a demon would do."

William growled but Alyssa urged him to explain.

"Certain humans are considered important to the development of humanity," he said. "As such, Death Gods are set to prevent them from dying until they achieve their goal on earth."

"And she has one of those humans as hostage?" Alyssa asked. "Why?"

"I don't know and I don't particularly care," he replied. "My orders are strictly retrieval and incarceration."

"Like a good little hunting dog," I muttered.

Alyssa looked thoughtful then smirked.

"I have an idea." And without explaining, she dashed ahead and aimed a spell directly at the carriage. It veered off course and right into a small plaza sending people running. She made a wide circular movement with her wand and I could vaguely see the makings of a net forming around the plaza.

"Allows humans escape but not Death Gods," Alyssa explained as we landed. "And it prevents them from seeing what's going on inside."

The carriage screeched to a halt and almost toppled over but by some miracle it managed to remain on its wheels.

"My my, I didn't think you'd catch up to me so quickly," a voice said. The door to the carriage opened and out stepped a young blonde.

"That throws a kink in my plans," she said.

"Irene Cruz," William began, opening his file. "You are under arrest for absconding in the middle of your duty, for the taking of lives not on the death list and for the kidnapping of a 'special' soul."

"William darling, don't you ever feel stifled by all those rules?" she asked, opening her parasol.

"An old friend of yours?" I asked.

He snorted indignantly. "An acquaintance at best," he replied, snapping the file shut.

"So mean!" she said, pretending to be hurt. Slender hands moved to wipe away at fake tears in the corner of her eye. She was a small thing, even smaller than Alyssa (a feat that's hard to achieve), and she wore a short, frilly green dress that ended high up on her thighs.

"I didn't realize the female Death Gods had such a vulgar way of dressing," I said, referring to her exposed legs and shoulders.

"I was actually thinking it was cute," Alyssa said bashfully.

"A girl with taste I see," Irene said, turning to Alyssa with a smile. I watched as her eyes narrowed slightly and her grip tightened on the handle of her parasol. "So _you're_ the witch I've been hearing about."

I tensed.

"Somehow I feel I'm famous for all the wrong reasons," I hear Alyssa mutter.

"I wasn't planning on bringing you back this early but seeing as you're here why not kill two birds with one stone?" Irene said happily. "My Master would be quite pleased with me." She snapped her parasol shut and a blade slid out from the tip.

I tensed. Bring her back? Master? Was she working with Alyssa's stalker?

Apparently Alyssa and I were thinking along the same lines because she said, "You're working with _him_ aren't you?"

Irene swooned. "Ah, my lovely Master Caius."

Caius, so that was his name. Alyssa and I exchanged glances. At least we had somewhere to start.

"Such a beautiful man," Irene was saying. "And such a kind master! Oh I'd do anything for him!"

"Then how about you go back to wherever you came from," Alyssa suggested.

Irene's eyes turned deadly. "Insolent. But that doesn't matter. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I bring you to him!" And with that she struck. She was fast, I would admit to that.

Before William or I could react she was already in front of Alyssa but, fortunately, Alyssa managed to jump back in time to avoid the attack.

"Hey, don't damage the goods!" she protested, throwing one of her potion bombs at the Death God.

William aimed to spear her with his scythe but she seemed to sense the attack and back flipped over his head, right into my attack.

"Kya!" She went flying into a wall, making a hole where she landed, as my fist connected with her chest.

"Is she down?" Alyssa asked, appearing at my side.

"Unlikely," I replied, and to prove me right, she appeared out of the hole looking furious.

"You know what sweetheart, I'll put you on the back burner for now," she seethed. "Demons get the privilege of being killed first!" and she rushed.

"I'm honoured," I dead panned, avoiding her attack and grabbing her arm fully intent on breaking it but she slashed at my eyes forcing me to release her. William and Alyssa were instantly on the offense, forcing her to retreat to a rooftop.

"Tch!" Irene looked disgusted. "Looks like I'll have to re-think my plans." She adjusted her glasses and inhaled deeply.

Something stirred in me for a moment, making me uneasy.

"Alyssa…" I warned. Her eyes shifted and met mine for a moment and I knew she understood. Her hand moved to William's shoulder, pulling him back.

"_Ezekiel sicut ego invocabit sanguine_," she chanted quietly. Her parasol glowed faintly with white light. "_Et gladius meus_!" A pale glow surrounded her Scythe and she smirked.

"Let's see how you deal with this!" she declared, charging at me. My senses went wild and I only barely managed to dodge as her attack scraped past my cheek. A shadow flashed across my eyes and I felt all the energy leave my body.

Against my own accord, my body went limp and I slumped to the ground, unable to reclaim control of my body.

"Sebastian!" Alyssa yelled.

"It worked…!" Irene gasped, her eyes glinting slightly. "Finally, all my work-" she jumped back when William's death Scythe shot past her head.

"Here's for a job well done!" I heard Alyssa yell. I felt a flare of magic shoot over my head and Irene screamed. Blood spattered, landing just short of my face. With vindictive pleasure, I realised that one of Alyssa's attacks must have hit.

"Since it seems you're so interested, here's your own taste of my work!" Irene yelled. Completely helpless, I could only watch as Irene's attack – the pure white energy wave – sliced straight through Alyssa's barrier.

I heard her scream and fury welled up in me, sending fire coursing through my veins. Without thinking about it, my body moved on its own and slammed into Irene. Warm blood spattered on my face as she cried out in pain.

"Romero! Ro- Sebastian!"

"I'll have your head!"

Intense pain wracked my body completely crippling me this time.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The last thing I remember was cool hands on my face just before the world turned black.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Cool hands… trailing along my face…

"Idiot, I'm supposed to be the lazy one…"

Alyssa's voice… was she… worried…?

I urged myself to move and a hiss escaped my lips when a sharp pain shot through my chest. The hands quickly removed themselves, taking their cooling relief with them.

"Sebastian!" Her voice was filled with relief. "You're okay!"

"Okay is a very relative term," I muttered, opening my eyes and closing them again almost instantly. Even the soft candle light seemed to irritate me now. I groaned, trying to sit up, but my limbs protested every move I made. Alyssa sighed and gently helped me up until I was sitting upright.

"You shouldn't move around so much," she said softly. "Your wounds haven't completely healed."

"I can see that much," I replied, glancing at the bandages wrapped tightly around my torso. They were stained with black blood. "What happened?"

She bit her lip and hesitantly touched the bandages. A white wisp of aura shot out of the wound, wrapping itself around her fingers. "You took the full force of one of her attacks." Her hand slid up my chest, tracing the lines of the bandages and, against my better judgement, a shiver ran up my spine. "I thought it was going to rip you apart…" She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"What happened after?" I asked, groaning slightly as the wound throbbed.

"I started to heal you," she said. "I was able to pull out most of the energy that was poisoning you but it still hurt you pretty bad. She tried attacking again but William drove her off. According to him she slipped into an alternate dimension."

"I see," I said, standing up slowly. Her hand steadied me as I stretched, learning the limits my wound put on me.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much," she said, her hands tickling my arm lightly.

"I'll be fine," I said. The wounds stung but they were nothing I couldn't deal with. Already the headache was fading and I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings.

"How come you're not hurt?" I asked. I was certain I had seen her take the full force of one of Irene's attacks.

She frowned at me but shrugged. "I don't know. I can't guess the source of the power but I know it's not hers." I raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm learning to sense auras. I don't know why, but my magic seems to be developing and giving me some additional abilities and one of them is sensing auras." She sighed, looking troubled. "And I can sense that the power she was using, was power she stole from someone or _something_ else. She was having issues controlling it but she seemed to have enough control at least, to be able to attack with it."

"So I suppose the real question is 'What is a Reaper doing, stealing power from other beings?'" I said.

She nodded. "My only comfort is that, for whatever reason _that _particular power doesn't seem to affect me."

"Curiouser and curiouser," I quoted. She sent me a weak smile then stepped back, giving me a once over.

"I'm gonna go take care of Ciel's supper," she said. _Supper?!_ But we left the house just after breakfast! The surprise must have shown on my face because she said, "Yeah, you've been out for the day."

Unforgiveable.

"I told Ciel I had sent you to do some errands for me," she said.

"And he believed you?" I asked, amazed.

"I may or may not have had to charm him," she said, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

I chuckled and she smiled and turned for the door. "So if you're all right, I'll take my leave and-"

"Romero."

She froze. "What?" she whispered.

"Romero," I repeated. "When I was struck, you called out 'Romero'."

"No, I said Sebastian," she said.

"_After_ you said Romero," I said.

Her fingers twitched. "And your point is?"

I watched her carefully. "You said that name in your nightmare this morning as well."

Her shoulders fell slightly and her hand dropped to her side. "So I did say something…" she said, her voice filled with regret. That phantom pain ran through my heart again.

"Who is he?" I asked, a strange feeling creeping into my stomach.

She let out a long breath and turned to face me, her eyes suddenly far away, as if seeing something past me. "He was my first love."

I felt as though someone had cut away the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly it felt uncomfortably empty.

"Your…?"

"Yes, my first love," she repeated, sagging against the door. Her hands went to her face, as if to stave off a headache. "Hey Sebastian… have you ever killed the person you loved the most?"

The hollow feeling was replaced by a sense of dread. "No."

She gave me a bitter smile and laughed – a hollow laugh- and slunk to the floor. "I guess not, since you're a demon."

"I'm unsure what that has to do with anything," I said.

Her eyes turned to me and I was stunned by what I saw. They looked dead. As though the very life had been sucked out of them.

"I killed my own family," she said. "No," and she laughed. "That's not right. But what does it matter. I might as well have." She chuckled. "Sent them all right to their deaths."

We watched each other for a while, our gazes holding something completely different –mine was patient, hers… lost…

"My family," she began, so softly I almost didn't hear her at first. "The Fluminas, we... we weren't really respected by the other noble houses. We were an old family but we never tried becoming an _actual_ noble house so we were considered stuck up. But there was a war and we were forced to become a part of the nobles. We didn't like it... but we managed."

She sighed and stared at the ceiling, deliberating her next words.

"But... there was a family who wanted us to be outcast from the line of nobles and decided to make a civil war just to cast us out again. Problem was... we couldn't fight." She shook her head and chuckled again.

"It's not that we didn't want to," she said, looking at me. "What kind of person wouldn't want to fight? We just… couldn't. We were healers. The most we could do was poison them or hope to infect them with our potions but... war? We weren't made for that. And they knew it."

"It was a massacre," I said.

"Sometimes I think it almost would have been better if it was," she said. "Would have ended that war a hell of a lot faster... But my parents decided that if we couldn't fight face to face, we would go around the back."

"I was 14 at the time. They convinced me to act as though I had been banished from the clan for not wanting to fight. I was supposed to approach the other houses, gain their trust, and then poison them."

She bit her lower lip and sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened then?" I asked, already knowing. The sense of dread increased.

"I fell in love."

Something pierced my heart.

"With an heir to one of the other houses. He... he was sweet. He was the one who convinced the houses to take me in. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been dead."

I bit the inside of my mouth. A fire started in my stomach, burning slow through my body.

"His name was Romero." She shook her head again –as though trying to deny something- and I felt the fire ebb as she spoke again.

"It was all my fault. I was supposed to carry out the plan but I hesitated. I killed them all."

"The nobles?"

"No... my family."

Alyssa killed... no... That couldn't be right.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "The night after. They got tired of waiting. They thought they could win if they..."She bit her lip. "If they attacked at night." She sucked her teeth. "But the others were too strong. My family... they were almost wiped out."

She stared at the ceiling. I was almost disturbed by the lack of tears. "Mama, papa, Romero. They all died, and it was all my fault."

So that was the reason behind her nightmares. The reason she woke up crying and tearing at her limbs until they bled.

Self punishment. Guilt is a terrible thing for a human to bear. It rips them to shreds and tears down the walls they've tried so hard to build to protect themselves.

But for a person like her. A person who would love so absolutely with everything in her heart... it destroyed her.

"Hn. Pathetic," was all I said, the fire returning.

Her eyes flicked to me and she frowned. "What?"

"I said, 'pathetic'," I repeated. Slowly, she turned to face me, her eyes indignant. "You heard me." Slowly, she rose to her feet, glaring.

"Your snivelling is irritating," I said. "Do you think you're the only one who's ever had to suffer from war?"

"My family…"

"Knew what they were doing," I finished. "You can't really think you had any hand in all of that, do you?"

"I should have been there," she started. "It was _my _job to-"

"To kill them?" I asked and huffed. "Hardly a job I want to put in the hands of, what, a 16 year old?"

"I was seventeen," she bit out.

"Oh, even worse," I said. "You had an entire year to stew in pubescent stupidity."

She glared at me then let out a scoff of disbelief. "I should have expected this," she said. "You're a demon after all. There's no way you would understand-"

"How you feel?" I finished. "Believe me, I could care less."

Her head whipped around and I barely saw the movement before I felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

"Because of me…" she hissed, hey eyes looking misty. "My family's dead…"

"And you're alive," I said simply. She froze and I took a step back, touching my cheek lightly. "Quite frankly if your parents were anything like you I think they would be appalled at your behaviour. Crying and whining like a child."

She took a shaky step backward.

"You know nothing," she breathed.

"I know enough," I replied. "Enough to know that crying over the dead and living in regret brings nothing but pain into a human's life." I paused and looked her dead in the eyes. "What was it Ciel had said? Oh right, 'Human's have the ability to pull themselves out of hell if they are offered even only a spider's thread?" I chuckled. "Well then, how about it?" I extended a hand towards her. "Will you take the thread being offered to you?"

She glanced wearily at my hand and her fingers twitched before slapping it aside.

"As if I need_ your_ help, Sebastian," she growled before turning on her heel and bolting out of the door.

I chuckled and rubbed my hand. It was tingling slightly from the shock of magic she had imbued into the strike but it was weaker than her usual snide magic attacks.

Mildly pleased by the thoughts I turned back to putting on my clothes.

After all, I thought with a smirk, if she really _was_ all that mad then she wouldn't have called me Sebastian.

* * *

**So if you're reading this you'll realize that this is a total overhaul as to what I had previously. Reason? I hated the last chapter.**

**It was sooo bad... Like really... I could not figure out a legitimate reason for what happened in the last half of the previous chapter. So I changed it. Hope you don't hate me too much. **

***raises shield to ward off angry readers***

**Oh right, forgot to mention this last time but I also have a pic of Irene on my deviantart. You can find a link to my deviant profile on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Chapter 18**

The winter breeze bit into my cheeks as a sudden gust blew across the garden. I shivered slightly and pulled my scarf up more to cover up to my chin. I think having a snake as a familiar did nothing good for my cold tolerance. But I was still a lot better off than Celine who was more than likely currently coiled up near one of the various fireplaces we currently had lit.

Poor thing, she would be hibernating soon leaving me alone with...

I groaned and shook my head. Bad girl.

"Finny, don't run ahead!" I complained, almost losing my grip on the firewood in my arms.

"Sorry~!" he called, running back and easily hoisting another load into his arms. "Ah! The roses of the Christmas season have bloomed!" he declared, running ahead to look at the blossoming flowers.

"They have," I agreed. "You know what that means," I said with a smile.

"Yep! Christmas is almost here!" he declared cheerfully. "Christmas..." He balked and half jumped on me. "Young Master's birthday!" He yelled before running off, leaving me alone.

"Really," I sighed, looking at the scattered wood on the ground. I gave the direction Finny disappeared in glance, making sure he was gone before sliding my wand out of my sleeve.

"Insurgo -"

"Miss Alyssa."

"Kya!" The wood which had begun to rise clattered to the floor making an even larger mess than before.

"I apologize if I startled you," an even voice said. I turned to see William standing just behind me.

"Do me a favour," I said, holding my heart. "Make some noise next time you walk up behind me, kay?"

He blinked, confused for a moment, before adjusting his glasses and nodding.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, muttering the incantation once more and watching as the wood arranged itself into two neat piles.

"On a job, I'm afraid," he replied, stooping down to pick up a pile.

"What kind of job?" I asked as we began walking back to the manor.

"Actually..."

"William! So that's where you disappeared to!" I almost dropped my wood again when Madame Red appeared, glomping William and enclosing him in a tight hug. I barely managed to stave off a shiver when I realised just how alike Madame Red and Grell seemed at that moment.

"Madame!" I said instead, not feigning the surprise in my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my darling nephew on his birthday?" she asked, releasing William.

I chuckled and nodded. Last time Ciel mentioned her she was still in the hospital healing her wounds.

"How's...?" and I made a motion with my hands across my chest. She smiled and patted her chest. The slight wince didn't escape me but I let her declaration of 'Just fine!' slip by.

"So that explains you," I said, pointing to her. "Now what about... this?" and I made a motion over her and William.

"After the incident with Grell dispatch seems to think it a good idea to have someone watch over her for the time being," William said as Madame nodded.

"So meet the Barnett Family's new butler!" Madame declared. "William T. Spears!"

I giggled at William's rather flustered expression. "Well that's an interesting turn of events," I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

"It's something to get used to," William said quietly, watching as Madame Red made her way to the manor.

"So where's my precious nephew now?" she asked.

"Sebastian is probably waking him up now," I said. "Would you like me to take you up to him?"

"An early morning birthday hug!" she said, sounding pleased and clapping her hands together. With a pleased smile on her face, she turned on her heel and marched back into the house.

A smiled slightly, watching her go. "I didn't get to thank you for the other day," I told William, following Madame at a much slower pace.

His face wrinkled in poorly veiled dislike. "Don't mention it. Ever again."

I chuckled but stopped pressing the point. "It's Ciel's birthday today," I informed him, unwrapping the scarf from my neck and pulling off my gloves.

"That child?" William asked.

"He's human," I said, amused. "He has a birthday." I smiled and stretched slightly.

"I'll show you to the living room, Madame's probably already molesting her poor nephew in his bedroom so I'll most likely need to rescue him before getting him ready for the day," I told him. He looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth quickly. I left him in the living room, still looking as though he was deliberating his words and shifting about in a mildly uncomfortable way.

"Get off me Madame!" That was what I was greeted with when I walked into Ciel's room. The sight of him trying to pry his over enthusiastic aunt off his body.

"Good morning, Ciel," I said serenely, holding back a chuckle.

Sebastian sent me a questioning look, glancing at Madame, but I shrugged. Who was I to stop her?

He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. I would have smiled back but I found myself slightly uncomfortable in his presence after spilling my guts out to him then getting one of the weirdest (and slightly hurtful) encouragement speeches in my life.

"When did you get here?" Ciel demanded when Madame finally relinquished her hold on his neck.

"Oh a little while ago," she said cheerily. "Nothing to get over excited about. So! What're your plans for the day?"

"Young master must attend to files sent by the company," Sebastian informed her. Then Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth will be coming by this afternoon."

"What?" Ciel practically leapt out of bed. "Hurry up and make preparations! Hurry!"

Sebastian looked puzzled for a moment. "There's no need to be anxious, the Marchioness will only arrive in the afternoon-"

"You fool!" Ciel interrupted. "This is Aunt Frances you're talking about!"

I chuckled as Ciel almost stumbled in his haste to get to the bathroom.

"How about we take our leave now," I said to Madame, tugging her out of the room.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Madame asked as I led her down.

I glanced back at her tiredly. "Not particularly," was all I said as I pushed through the door of the drawing room.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"S-some tea would be nice," she said softly.

I bowed and walked out.

"When was the last time you slept?" I jumped when William again appeared at my side.

"Remember what I told you about making noise?" I said, trying to calm my heart. "You know what, I think I'm going to get you a collar with a bell on it. Ring ring!"

"You haven't answered my question," he said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know, a day ago? Two?"

"Without sleep?" he demanded.

"Look, it's not as if I'm not trying," I said. "It's these stupid nightmares..."

"Nightmares?"

"I'm not even sure if that's what you can call them," I said. Frustrated, I unpinned my cap and let my hair fall loose. I sagged against one of the hall's window seats, rubbing at my eyes tiredly.

Images of a person who was me but wasn't really me flashed through my mind. And that man. Caius.

I groaned as I felt another headache start up. Whatever that thing had done to take away my headaches was starting to wear off. Bit by bit the headaches were creeping back again and nothing I did -no potion, spell or charm- could stave them off.

"Is that demon-"

"Sebastian's not doing anything to me," I said quickly. "Just... Just help me pin my cap on again, okay?" I asked, pulling my hair back. "Today's a good day," I said, more for myself than for him. "A happy day. It's Ciel's birthday so I want it to go as smoothly as possible." No time for headaches or weakness. Whatever this was... whatever it meant... I wouldn't let it stop me from enjoying what was in front of me at the moment. And at the moment, I had a life I was happy with.

"I'll show you a few things you should know if you're going to pretend to be a butler," I said, once William had pinned the cap on. It was tight, not as comfortable as the way Sebastian would have done it, but it was manageable.

"You're a maid," he said pointedly.

"Yes, but you won't exactly listen to Sebastian now would you," I said, grinning at his look of distaste. "Good, now hush."

I glanced out the window and pointed to the carriage which had just arrived.

"Lesson number one: The person stepping out of that carriage Lady Frances Middleford." And sure enough, out stepped the Marchioness, looking as neat and trim as she always did with her hair pulled tightly back and a lone lock of hair falling down the front of her face. "She's the sister of the late Earl of Phantomhive and is someone who strictly abides by rules and abstains from any action which would cause her shame. She has never had the need to hide her actions."

"A perfect lady," William said, adjusting his glasses. I swore I saw a slight gleam in his eye and I could only chuckle. Of course he would like the Marchioness. William and Frances were almost like two peas in a pod.

"You want me to let you in on a little secret?" I asked and he leant forward eagerly. "It's rumoured that the head Knight, Marquis Middleford after defeating him in a fencing event held by the queen."

William looked stunned. "Is it true?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I said mysteriously. "But what I do know is that she still undergoes an intense training regimen to keep her skills up to pat. She's one lady whom I would hate to ever cross swords with."

We watched as Ciel stumbled out, still looking as though he had just come out of bed followed by Sebastian. I felt William stiffen behind me and I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go," I said, watching as Madame Red walked out to greet the Marchioness. "There are a few things I want to show you."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, Sebastian has most likely finished all needed preparations for the day so why don't we go to the kitchens and prepare something for them to snack on," I suggested. I took his silence as permission to lead the way.

Just as we passed the dining hall, however, we were greeted by the sound of a loud 'CRASH'.

"No no no, not today," I groaned, rushing in. I could feel the blood drain out of my face as I watched Maylene tumble with an armful of china.

"These are Sebastian's preparations?" William asked, looking unimpressed.

"Of course not!" I snapped, shaking myself out of my daze. "These idiots. Why did it have to be the day she was here?!" I moaned.

"Maylene!" The other maid froze when she heard my voice and guiltily turned around.

"Y-yes miss Alyssa?" she stammered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"J-Just preparing something for the young master!" she said happily.

"What in the world do you mean by-"

"I refurbished the hall a few days back." I froze when I heard Sebastian's voice.

"It seems this is a lost cause," William said, levelling me with a glare.

"Lesson number one in being a butler," I said, pulling him to the door. "Never make your master look bad."

"I took the liberty to order a wallpaper from France which has a lovely design-"

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed, pulling William out and shutting the door quickly behind us. With any luck the Marchioness wouldn't have noticed anything.

Sebastian and William stiffened immediately as they were brought face to face.

"William! I was wondering where you had run off to!" Madame exclaimed. Sebastian threw me a glare but I responded with an "I'll tell you later" look.

"Well, aren't we going to view the dining hall?" Frances asked, looking impatient.

Sebastian and I exchanged a look and I brushed past him quickly.

"I apologize for the abruptness but there is a place which we would be honoured to show the Marchioness," I told her.

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said. So he had finally caught on to what I was doing... the idiot. "It might not be very suitable for ladies to explore," he continued. "But let's head to the stables."

The Marchioness fixed us with an intense glare, first looking at me, then turning to Sebastian. I don't know what she was looking for, but after a moment she seemed satisfied and turned away.

"Fine then, lead the way," she said.

"What was happening?" Sebastian whispered as we walked.

"Those three," I replied. "I don't know what they were doing but they were making a royal mess of it."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a frustrated sigh and I couldn't help but let a small smile through at the sight of his pulled back hair.

"Indecent looks?" I teased, tugging at a strand of hair that had fallen forward. He gave me an exasperated sigh and a slight wink and I giggled.

"Now explain that," he said gesturing to William, turning serious in a second.

"Apparently he's on babysitting duty for Madame," I told him. William turned around, almost as if he could hear the conversation, and fixed Sebastian with a death glare. I could literally feel Sebastian bristling beside me.

"Calm down," I scolded. "There's no point in getting your hackles up. He's going to be here for a while so get used to it."

"Getting used to it doesn't mean I have to like it," he replied smoothly, earning an eye roll from me and a gentle shove on his shoulder.

At the stables, Sebastian took the back seat, preferring not to go near to the animals that seemed to have a liking for kicking him in the chest.

"What do you think of him, Marchioness?" I asked, patting the horse's muzzle. "I specifically chose a horse with a blue-black coat for the Young Master's personal horse because I thought it would suit him better than any other."

"It is indeed a splendid horse," she agreed, looking him over. "It has a nice build and possesses a good look." The horse whinnied its approval of Madame's compliment and I gave it a gentle pat.

"Ciel!" she said suddenly, turning to her nephew. "Do you want to go hunting with me? Right now?"

"With you?" Ciel asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes! This is a good opportunity for me to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry. Or perhaps hunting is too strenuous an activity for the Earl who possesses the build of the fairer sex," she said deviously.

I held back a smile as Ciel immediately took the bait.

"Alright, Sebastian, Alyssa! Go and make the preparations," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," we replied.

"Let's have a competition," Frances declared.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

A short while later, the seven of us were making our way into the manor's forest. Ciel and Elizabeth shared a saddle on Ciel's mount being led by Sebastian. I walked next to the Marchioness who was comfortably astride a tall white mare. Madame Red trailed a little way behind us on a mild mannered chesnut horse, named Millie, that I had picked out for her but she seemed a bit nervous and so William had a firm hold on Millie's reigns and was guiding her after us.

Finally we pulled to a stop and Sebastian released Ciel's reigns.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"Yes," was the reply. He turned his head slightly and nodded. "Young Master, this way."

"Does your butler also serve as a hunting dog?" Frances smirked.

"You can put it that way," Ciel replied, unfazed. "It is somewhat true."

"Well then, we shall start from the vicinity of this area," Sebastian said, looking around. "The rules are as follows: The area in which you are allowed to shoot is bound by a perimeter of 25km, it is also forbidden to shoot birds that are situated any lower than 25m. Is that alright?"

The two nodded.

"We shall begin now," Sebastian declared. "The time limit is 3 hours."

"I shall see you then, Ciel!" Frances declared, racing off.

"Lizzy, you should get off," Ciel urged.

"Eh? But I'm seldom able to be with you like this," she protested. I flinched as I heard a shot go off.

"1-0." Sebastian declared. "The Marchioness certainly does live up to her name, she managed to shoot down a bird as soon as the competition started. It seems she is a bit too tough for someone like you, Young Master."

Ciel's brow furrowed and in one smooth move he aimed his rifle up and fired a shot making Elizabeth scream.

"Even though I feel a little bad towards Aunt Frances I'm not losing anything that has competition written all over it," Ciel declared, smirking down at Lizzy.

"Stay here with the others, do you understand?" he said as I helped her down. "It could be dangerous." Ciel's eyes gleamed, ready for competition, as he dug his heels into his horse, urging him forward.

"I'm so relieved," Lizzy said softly as we watched him go. "Ciel has finally returned to his normal self."

"It would seem so," I agreed. "Recent events have been rather... stressful on him," I said, glancing at Madame.

Ann glanced in the direction that her nephew had disappeared in and smiled sadly.

"I'm happy that I can see that expression of happiness on his face once more," Madame said. "I was worried that after all that he would-"

"Bear resent?" I finished.

"I don't want anymore unhappiness to befall on Ciel," Lizzy said. "That's why I always try to cheer him up using my own methods but they don't normally seem to produce the desired effects."

"Same here," Madame agreed. "I always seem to anger him in the process."

"I'm quite certain that the Young Master has always kept your concerns for him in mind," Sebastian said to both Elizabeth and Madame.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're so kind," Lizzie said with a smile.

"Yes, a demon's honeyed words do seem to leave a pleasing taste in the mouth," William said lowly.

I felt awkward as the demon and reaper entered a staring contest over my head, flinching slightly at the sound of another gunshot.

"Do the guns displease you?" William asked.

I shook my head. "I don't mind guns but hunting as a game goes against my family's belief." I glanced in the general direction of the shot. "We respect nature and try not to take anything more than we need," I explained, flinching at another shot.

"It will be over soon enough," Sebastian said, patting me on the head.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

"The Marchioness has hunted a total of 15 animals with 10 pheasants, 2 foxes and 3 rabbits," Sebastian declared. "Young Master has hunted 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit making it a total of 15 animals as well..."

"So we conclude this with a draw!" I said, determinedly avoiding the dead animals. "What do you think?"

"I cannot take this lying down!" Frances declared. "I won't be appeased unless there is a victor!"

"I agree with you this time, Aunt Frances," Ciel said. "Even though the occasions on which we agree are rare."

"In that case we shall determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon," Sebastian said, earning a groan from me.

"Of course!" Ciel said.

"No problem," Frances declared. "However it seems that we have hunted all the prey available here. It is best if we change venues for the afternoon."

"What? More riding?" Madame asked. "I don't think my poor butt can handle anymore!"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sebastian said, pouring Frances her wine. "There are still larger prey lurking around."

"Well, since we've already decided on what to do later on, let's eat!" Lizzy declared. "Everything smells delicious..."

She trailed off when a large shadow suddenly loomed over her.

"Kya!"

"Lizzie!"

Everything happened in a rush. The bear rose up, towering over Lizzie's tinier form. With a cry, Ciel was out of his seat and had tackled her to the ground just in time to avoid her being hit by one of the bear's powerful claws.

A shot ran through the air and the bear tumbled.

"Aunt..."

The Marchioness was breathing hard, one leg on the table to steady herself and the end of her gun smoking.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the bear. "16-15. It seems as though I have been defeated by you, Aunt Frances."

"Hmph! It will take you ten more years to defeat me," Frances said. "However, you are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown at the time when you gave it your all to protect my daughter."

I smirked and tossed Sebastian a wink behind Frances' back.

"Also, I owe you one," she said, with a bow. "You are indeed worthy of being my future son-in-law, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Good! The competition's over so let's go back home!" Madame said, getting up with William's aid and brushing herself off.

I helped Sebastian and William hog tie the bear (more like supervised so that they wouldn't rip each others' throats out) and Sebastian had the honours of lugging it back to the manor, as though he cared.

"Are you okay, Miss Elizabeth?" I asked as we made our way back. I could see Frances talking to Sebastian about something but I couldn't hear them very well.

"I'm fine, Miss Alyssa," Elizabeth replied. "If it weren't for Ciel though, I doubt I'd even be sitting here."

"Yes, Ciel's quite the gentleman," I said, laughing with her as Ciel turned red.

"You have immense faith in that demon," William whispered quietly in my ear.

"Now what makes you say that?" I asked, turning to him.

"Her shot went wild," he replied, nodding to Frances. "She panicked and she missed her target. But you didn't even flinch and left it all for him to take care of."

I raised an eyebrow. "Very observant," I said. "But I knew that bear was there. It had been tracking us for a while and the scent of the food only encouraged it to come closer, a fact that Sebastian was certainly aware of." And I shrugged. "Besides, I trust that Sebastian wouldn't have let any harm come to Ciel."

"What about to you?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"Do you trust that he would never harm you?" he asked again.

I paused and thought about the question, deliberating my answer. "The relationship I have with Sebastian isn't something you can fully describe as trust," I said after a while. "I think it's more mutual respect and a bit of faith in the other after being together for so long. We just know that there are some things we leave for the other to do and some things that we must depend on each other for."

William gave me a hard look, as though seeing something I couldn't.

"I see..." was all he said, and he didn't speak for the rest of the walk home.

"Since we have obtained so many wonderful prizes from today's hunting session," Sebastian said, pushing open the front door. "I shall show you what I am capable of doing with these-"

"Welcome back!" Finny, Bard and Maylene were waiting for us - all looking rather bumped and bruised with bandages and various burn marks - with big smiles of victory.

"Look, young master! This was made by all of us!" Finny said, bringing forward a plate of what looked like something a toddler had put together.

"Eh?" Ciel looked baffled.

"We even used roses as decoration!" Finny said, proudly displaying the overflowing table.

"I made donburi filled with the Master's favourite foods!" Bard declared, grinning like an idiot.

"That table setting was done by me," Maylene said shyly.

I felt a chill run down my back and Sebastian, Ciel and I glanced back at Frances, expecting to feel the full force of her wrath.

"Hmph! They are actually one step ahead of me," she said. "I came her specifically today just for the sake of saying this..." she patted Ciel on the head. "Happy 13th Birthday, Ciel."

"And also, everyone, I'll be counting on you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future."

I smiled as I watched Ciel's face break into a smile as well. "Thank you... very much!"

"Sebastian, Alyssa, thank you for a most interesting day," Frances said to us.

"You're welcome," Sebastian said.

"No problem," I replied.

"However, there are still some things which I need to remind you of," she said. "The broken tea set, the ridiculously bare garden," she listed. "I trust that you will be taking better care of them."

"You found out?" I asked, chuckling weakly.

"Of course we will," Sebastian said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Let's all party today!" Finny said loudly as every one began singing 'Happy Birthday' for Ciel.

I laughed, joining in with everyone until I noticed Sebastian slipping away.

Glancing around to make sure noone would notice, I followed him to the kitchen.

"Oh my, it looks like the cake I've made has gone to waste," I heard him say.

Curious, I peeked into the kitchen and saw him pull out a beautiful cake from the cupboard.

He sighed. "It's really hard to tell what humans are thinking. They actually find this kind of stuff delicious..."

I grabbed his wrist just as he moved to swipe through the chocolate hat decorating the cake.

"You're right, humans are pretty hard to understand," I said with a weak grin. "I think that's what makes us so interesting though."

"Alyssa..."

The smiled dropped from my face a little. "Sebastian... I just wanted to say something..." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, squeezing his hand slightly. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" he repeated.

"For that kick in the butt you gave me," I explained. "I guess... I just needed someone who wasn't willing to coddle me to push me back where I needed to go..."

"Alyssa..."

I shuddered at the hungry look in his eyes, the way the red seemed to flash a bit more dangerously than normal. But he didn't move, something I was grateful for if the rapid beating of my heart was anything to go by.

"Hey look, it's snowing," I said pointing to the window, trying to calm my heart.

"So it is..." he said with a small smile. Involuntarily, I could feel my lips forming a smile as well as we stood and watched the first snow fall.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**I UPDATED! Yes, I am back on schedule so my darling readers will be getting their usual fix of new Black Witch chapters EVERY friday!**

**This has had literally NO re-viewing/editing done to it so please excuse any errors you see along the way.**

**Leave a review if you deem it worthy!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	19. OMAKE 1: Sweet Dreams, Ciel

**Black Witch**

**This takes place on the evening of Ciel's birthday. Just something that was swirling around in my brain because I don't seem to be having a lot of CielxAlyssa bonding moments recently. **

**~OMAKE~**

"They're finally gone!" Ciel said, flopping into his armchair with a relieved sigh.

"They weren't that bad," I said, using my magic to build the flame in the fire place. The private library became flooded with a soft light from the fire, making it seem so much cosier.

"No, they were terrible," Ciel dead panned, fixing me with a stern glare. He had removed his eye patch so his right eye, the eye with the Faustian contract, gleamed in the fire light.

"They were a bit noisy," I conceded. "But Sebastian's cake was nice."

"You would think so," I heard him mutter and I looked up to see him giving me one of his devious know-it-all grins.

At that point I lost it and did something that I hadn't done in a long while.

I glomped him.

"Alyssa! Get off!" he ordered, clearly flustered as he floundered in my grasp.

"No way!" I retorted, hugging him closer. "You're just too cute!" Ciel turned crimson and he sputtered half baked responses as he tried to shove me off.

And that's how Sebastian found us, with me having taken over Ciel's chair and a very flustered, red in the face Earl sitting in my lap.

"I won't bother asking," he said, shaking his head. He set his tray down on the small table beside us.

"Some warm milk, young master?" he asked.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian poured out the warm liquid into a simple tea cup and handed it to him.

We entered into a peaceful silence after that with Ciel sipping his milk thoughtfully, me idly playing with Ciel's hair and Sebastian staring out the window at whatever seemed to have caught his interest.

"Ciel," I said quietly, breaking the silence. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Hn, how childish," he replied.

I grinned and pinched his cheek. "Maybe, but it's one of my favourites."

"Do as you desire," he said nonchalantly. I had to smile at Ciel's language for 'I want to hear it but I'll never admit it'.

"My mother used to tell me this one when I was a little girl," I explained. "It's called the Tale of the Scarecrow'."

I took Ciel's silence as permission to continue.

"Long ago, there was once a scarecrow," I began. "It was a very tall scarecrow who wore a very long scarf and he worked in the fields of a farm, all day and all night.

"It was very lonely for the scarecrow because he had no friends, and everyday he would watch the birds as they flew above him.

"Sometimes, he would even offer the birds grain in hopes that they would come down and speak with him, but they never did. And so the scarecrow remained alone."

"Foolish," Ciel said softly, leaning against me.

"Hush and keep listening," I scolded, taking away his empty cup. I got no other response, so I continued.

"One day, while the scarecrow was working, a blind crow fell at his feet -half dead from the cold and suffering from starvation. Feeling sorry for the crow, the scarecrow wrapped the bird in its scarf, and nursed it back to health.

"When it was healthy once more, the scarecrow asked 'Why doesn't anyone want to talk with me? I'm lonely and I would like someone to talk with.'

"On hearing this, the crow told the scarecrow that it was well known that scarecrows were evil beings that only existed to terrorize crows and chase them away from their food.

"Ashamed and embarrassed, the scarecrow said 'But look at me. I am a scarecrow, and I am not evil.' But the crow flew away, and the scarecrow was alone once more..."

"That's so sad!"

I jumped at Finny's exclamation. Looking around, I saw Maylene and Bard both sitting on the floor at my feet. At some point during my story telling, they must have snuck in without me noticing.

"Continue," Ciel said, nudging me with his elbow. His eyes were shut and his head was leaning heavily against my shoulder.

"Right, where was I?" I asked.

"Mr. Scarecrow was alone again," Finny said.

"Right. And so, the scarecrow's days were lonely once again, but this time, there was a great sadness in his heart. The words of the crow weighed heavily on his mind and bothered him greatly.

"After considering it for a length of time, the scarecrow decided that it was going to prove the crow wrong. So, early one morning, he crept into the farmer's house to ask him for a different job.

"However, upon seeing his scarecrow suddenly come to life and speaking, the farmer ran off in fright. He ran to his fellow farmers and told them that the devil had possessed his scarecrow and it had almost killed him. Fearing for their safety, the farmers came together with the intention of destroying the scarecrow."

"Awww! Why can't they just leave the scarecrow alone!" Finny demanded, tearing up.

"Humans are strange creatures who do not accept things which are beyond their belief," Sebastian said, surprising me with how close he was. He had moved from his spot by the window and was leaning against the back of the chair.

"True," I agreed.

"So what did they do to the scarecrow?" Maylene asked.

"They chased him through the fields fully intent on killing him. Fearing for his life, the scarecrow ran into an abandoned mill to hide, but the farmers soon caught up to him and set the mill ablaze.

"A few fields over, in an old dead oak, there was a blind crow, sitting amongst his fellow crows. Another crow, which had gone to look for food, returned and told them that the farmers had trapped a scarecrow with a long scarf in a mill and had set the mill on fire.

"The crow, recognizing the scarecrow as the one who had saved him, told his friends of the scarecrow's kindness and they resolved to save him."

"Yay! Crows to the rescue!" Finny cheered.

"It's never that simple," Ciel said softly.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, Ciel's right."

"The crows flew as fast as they could to save their friend, but they were too late. By the time they had arrived the mill had long since burnt down and only the ashes of the crow remained."

Finny and Maylene were tearing up already.

"When the crows realized that they had arrived too late, they donned their black feathers to mourn for their lost friend.

"Then, to fulfil the scarecrow's desires, the crows gathered his ashes and flew with them, high into the sky and to all corners of the earth. There, they released his ashes so that they could fly in the wind and go wherever they wanted to go.

"And so, the scarecrow was able to attain his heartfelt desire. He was able to travel all over the world and be with his new friends, and the crows, as tribute to him, left their mourning clothes on. That's why, to this day, crows are black."

"That's so sad!" Finny wailed, running out of the room.

"Finny wait!" Maylene and Bard rushed after him followed almost immediately by an inevitable crash.

"That's an interesting myth," Sebastian commented, placing Ciel's tea cup on the tray once more.

"Or a legend," I replied. "Who's to say there isn't some sort of truth there."

"I concede," he replied with a smirk.

"Time for bed," I said, getting up. Ciel, half asleep, sagged against me almost making me buckle and Sebastian took him from me instead.

I smiled and brushed some of Ciel's hair aside, sweeping it away from his face. He looked so calm at the moment. Almost angelic.

I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ciel," I said softly. "Sweet dreams."


	20. Chapter 19

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 19**

_Winter in England is a grey season that is enveloped by thick heavy snow. After the series of murders by Jack the Ripper, London returned to its peaceful state. But only for a brief time..._

Hanging outside of a Hindustani Coffee House were four men, tied up and stripped down to their underwear. Each had identical notes pinned to the ropes around their bodies.

"From the papers, it seems that mostly soldiers or noblemen, all british citizens returning from India have been targeted," I told Ciel as we observed the crowd gathering around the area. Policemen milled about the area, trying to get the men down as well as keep the gathered crowd at bay.

"Damn it! This is the 20th one now!" I heard Lord Randall exclaim, crushing the paper in his hands. "Haven't you apprehended the culprit yet, Aberline!?"

"My apologies!" Aberline yelled back.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was also stolen away from us by that brat..."

"Sorry to be such a brat," Ciel said, interrupting his monologue.

"Earl Phantomhive!" Aberline exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in here?!" He made a move as if to approach Ciel but Lord Randall stopped him.

"Lord Phantomhive, why are you here?" he asked.

"Heh, isn't it obvious?" Ciel asked. "I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog."

Randal bristled.

"Hmm... is that so..." Ciel muttered, looking over the contents of the clipboard.

"What the-?" Aberline looked flabbergasted as to how his clipboard suddenly managed to find its way into Ciel's hands. Well, it would have been hard for any human to follow Sebastian's movements.

"A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India," Ciel stated. "And none of the victims are dead."

"Don't just-!"

I cut off Lord Randall's protest with a hand. In it, was a letter bearing the Queen's seal.

"If it was a highwayman I wouldn't get involved," Ciel smirked. "However, I won't sit by and watch the Royal Family be insulted."

Randal bristled, but he couldn't do anything. Smirking, Ciel waved me back and I pocketed the letter.

"The criminals are described as 'chosen children of depravity'," Ciel said, reading the letter. He certain documents to us so that we could read through and memorize them for future use. "I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

_The British Empire's dominion of India: At the present time a lot of British settlers are living in Britain's Indian colonies. The third or fourth child from upper class families who can't afford luxurious lifestyles in England can live like aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are also called Anglo-Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury they found in India are called indian upstarts. _

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes," Randall said. "Most of them are upper class people in this so called Great Britain."

"Upper class, how worthless," Ciel agreed. "Anyways, what's with this mark?" he asked, cutely sticking out his tongue in an imitation of the drawing at the bottom.

"He's making a fool of us British and the Queen!" Randal yelled, outraged. "What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!"

I growled under my breath and Sebastian squeezed my shoulder tightly. Not that he had to. Randal wasn't worth wasting energy on... still... it ticked me off the way he was talking about Indians as though they were just beasts. After all, I was half Indian myself.

"So that's the reason I was called out here?" Ciel asked, cutting Randall's rant short. "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East End. I can see that even the Yard doesn't know what to do with a back alley place like that since it's so hard to identify the exact route of the smugglers, right? So I'll make a move in my own way." He glanced back at us and his eyes narrowed slightly. I felt Sebastian's hand slip off my shoulder quickly. "Did you two memorize these documents?" he demanded, suddenly looking sullen.

"Yes," we replied.

"Then let's go," and he turned on his heel and marched off.

Sebastian followed immediately leaving me to return the documents to Detective Aberline.

"Thank you," I said with a bow and a smile before running after Ciel.

"We'll have to take a trip to him now," Ciel said.

I was puzzled. "By him do mean...?"

"Of course," Sebastian said with his trademark grin.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Young master, we have arrived," Sebastian announced. I pushed open the door revealing a staircase that led underground.

"This is the place?" Ciel asked, uncertain.

"Yep," I responded cheerily. "Watch your step," I warned as we made our way down. The stairway wound its way around a large pillar until it met its end at a large pair of doors.

Sebastian opened the door and a gust of sickly sweet incense rushed out meet us.

"What an awful smell," Ciel complained, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. I wrinkled my nose in agreement. The incense (and lord knows whatever else) was already rushing to my head, making me feel sick. I found myself hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"So you finally found this place, Earl," a low voice said. At the end of the room I could barely make out a pair of shadowy figures. "It feels kind of weird for you to see me this way... however... I always knew this day was going to come..."

I was puzzled, did he mean he knew Ciel was going to come to his den or was he referring to something else?

"And what kind of day is this?" Ciel demanded, his eyebrow ticking at the sight of all the girls literally hanging off of Lau.

"Welcome Earl!" he said cheerily, patting Ran Mao, who was perched on his lap. "Long time no see! How you been?" he asked. "Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats!"

"I don't really care about such things!" Ciel sputtered. He was red in the face but I'm not sure if that was from remembering the incidents on his birthday or because of the ridiculous amount of legs being exposed by Lau's girls.

Somehow I had a feeling it was more of the latter.

"I have something to ask you!" Ciel said.

"Ah, the Earl has come all the way to Anagura to ask me about that incident, has he not?" Lau asked.

I got distracted for a moment when a Chinese girl came up to me and offered me one of her pipes.

"No thank you," I declined. I couldn't help but chuckle at Sebastian who had two girls pushing at him to accept a pipe. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

I turned back in time to hear Ciel addressing Lau by his full title.

"Shanghai Mafia, Qing Bang Executive, Lau," Ciel finished.

"Meh, I don't like when you address me that way," Lau said, not looking the least bit perturbed. "It's too formal, right Ran Mao?" Ran Mao nodded.

"Tch! East End has been left in your care so the number of people who move in and out of this street are in your control, right?" Ciel questioned.

"Of course!" Lau replied. "After all, it's the bribe that allows me to continue doing business in the underworld of this country!"

"So-"

"Firstly, I want to ask you something," Lau said, cutting Ciel off. Though irritated, Ciel said nothing. "What exactly is that incident?"

Ciel paled and I shook my head.

"How typical of a yes-man," Sebastian said, speaking my thoughts out loud.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"I see..." Lau said. "So you want to arrest that mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens and soldiers. Setting an example for the common folk? It must be tiring for you earl."

"Nonsense," was Ciel's reply.

"Nevertheless we've been walking for some time now," I said. "Are we there yet?"

"Eh? Sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems we are lost now!" Lau exclaimed.

Ciel growled. "Why you..." He 'tsk'ed. "Fine, firstly we'll return to-" He was cut off as a ragged man bumped into him. He was Indian from what I could tell but his clothes were dirty and in disarray and he looked as though he hadn't had a proper bath in a while.

"It hurts, my ribs cracked!" the man yelled.

"Wha?" Ciel looked confused. How could a child break the ribs of a fully grown man?!

"Someone come and help!"

I pulled him back and stepped in front of him, shielding him from the other Indians who had appeared.

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"He's so cruel!"

Lau let out a soft "Oh.." as we found ourselves completely surrounded by men who looked equally bad -or worse- than the first.

Said man smirked down at Ciel. So much for pain from a broken rib.

"Showing up in a place like this... you're asking for it!" He reached forward but I stepped between them, cutting off his access to Ciel. Instead of backing off, the man grinned and grabbed my wrist instead.

"That's quite a nice dress you have there, young woman," he leered. I growled. I was wearing one of my winter dresses, a long sleeved deep violet dress with small silver embroidery -courtesy of me- done along its sides. "What are you? A noble? Or a noble's whore?"

I snarled and slapped his hand away. Behind me I could practically feel Ciel and Sebastian's killing aura rolling off them in waves.

"Pay me consolation money!" he demanded, holding out his hand. "Strip everything you have and give it to me!"

I glanced around. All these men were armed and ready to fight. Irritated, I sucked my teeth.

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, young master," Sebastian commented, surveying the area.

"Shall we dispose of them right away?" I asked, adjusting my gloves.

"You may," Ciel replied.

"I'll tell you, all of us here despise noblemen!" the man said. Oh dear lord he's monologuing. "They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash!"

"All you British are selfish!"

"That's right! That's right!"

"Because of you guys we ended up living like miserable gutter rats!"

"That's right! That's right!"

They were getting very riled up now.

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes!"

"That's right! That's right!"

"We'll give you a taste of how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!"

"First of all I have something to ask you!"

"That's right! First we have something to ask!"

"If the answer is useful I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward!"

"Yes! Delicious food! Fish is good! Yummy food!"

... beg pardon...?

I looked at Sebastian, confused and got a similar look in turn. What were they going on about now?

"Wait a sec! That's not how it goes!" they yelled, coming to their senses.

"So yeah guys, we're searching for someone." We looked around to see two new comers regally dressed. If I wasn't mistaken it was more traditional Indian wear but it was very vibrant and from what I could tell the material seemed to be of good quality. The younger looking one, a young boy who was dressed more extravagantly than his counterpart, was holding a badly drawn picture of... an Indian Pinocchio?

"Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

"What the-? you're in the way bastard!" the man who had threatened us said, pulling out a dagger and brandishing it in the newcomer's face.

"How rude, calling me such impolite things," the boy said, totally unfazed.

"What? Are you guys joining the fight too?" the new comer peered around the man's shoulder and looked directly at us. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?!"

"He has a butler and a lady," he said slowly. "You are... British noblemen?!"

"So what if we are?" Ciel asked.

"Well technically I'm a maid," I muttered to myself.

"Then I shall side with the people of my country!" he declared. "Agni!"

The other man, now dubbed Agni, stepped forward, bandaged right hand over his heart in an only too familiar pose. So he was this boy's butler...

"Yes."

"Defeat them," the boy ordered.

"Your wish is my command," Agni replied, unwrapping his bandages. "I will swing this blessed fist for my master's sake!"

We barely had a second to react. I snatched Ciel and jumped back while Sebastian parried Agni's blow with his arm.

"Hold tight Ciel!" I said.

"What the-!"

I hoisted Ciel firmly on my waist and aimed a powerful kick at Sebastian's head, which he ducked just in time to avoid so that it ended up hitting Agni in the arm instead.

Agni caught my ankle and pushed it back, sending me spinning. I almost lost my balance but ended up using the chest of one of the men nearby to steady myself. He went flying into a wall as I set myself firmly on the ground again.

Agni unleashed a flurry of attacks aimed with precision at various points on Sebastian's body.

My eyes widened as I recognised the points he was aiming for. After all, I had spent years in India during my early childhood learning the exact same fighting technique.

"He's aiming for your pressure points!" I yelled to Sebastian, giving one of the men who had been trying to sneak up on me a powerful thrust with the heel of my hand up his chin.

"Don't forget that we're here also!" a thug yelled, charging at Sebastian from behind.

Sebastian ducked and the punch Agni had been preparing went wild and he hit the man in the face instead.

"I'm sorry brother!" he yelled, giving chase to Sebastian.

"We're gone," he yelled. I nodded and followed his suit, following him as he cleared a path -rather creatively I might add, using the heads of the thugs as stepping stones.

Glancing back, I saw Agni practically launch himself in the air, aimed at Sebastian's back.

"Sebastian! Behind you!" I yelled, pulling back in time to see Agni go whizzing by.

Agni struck true, aiming at all of Sebastian's pressure points but none of them seemed to have the slightest effect on him. Perks of being a demon I guess.

"I've hit your marman countless times!" Agni said, face full of disbelief. "Your arm should be paralyzed. How is it you can still fight?"

Ciel growled. "Hey!" he yelled. "We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?!" He demanded. I felt that familiar twinge of irritation surface.

"What?" the boy asked. He turned to the thugs. "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"Eh? Reason?" the leader repeated, looking puzzled.

"That's not right! Picking fights without a reason is childish!" he declared. "Agni! our brothers are in the wrong here, we shall help this kid now!"

"Yes sir!" Agni replied. A few moments later he was happily perched on a pile of unconscious thugs. "It is done Lord Soma."

So his name was Soma?

"Good!" Soma praised. "So you guys, I hope you're not hurt or anything."

"Er... no..." Sebastian replied. Sebastian? Speechless? Well screw me, it is possible.

"Also this kind of area is no place for a kid and a woman to wander about!" he declared, patting me and Ciel on the head.

... Did he just...?

"So anywho, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split," he said. "See ya!" he declared, walking away with Agni and leaving us thoroughly confused as to WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!

"I'm confused," I said out loud. "Was I just belittled for being a woman?"

"I was called a kid..." Ciel sulked.

"Ya! Those two are amazing!" Stunned, we looked around to find the source of the voice only to find Lau who was comfortably perched on the roof of a nearby building.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Just waiting for the right chance to jump in!" he replied cheerily.

"Coward," I said. "By the way, who were those two?"

"They definitely aren't people from East End," Lau confirmed. "Their clothes were too flashy and their English was very accented."

"Oh well, it seems our first job is to deliver these people to the city Yard," Sebastian said, stooping down next to the pile of bodies.

"Oh fun times," I muttered fixing my gloves.

I felt a chill run down my spine as I moved to help Sebastian move the thugs.

"Cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked around, taking everything in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I don't know."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"How tiresome," Ciel complained when we returned home.

"And the snow is just starting to fall," Sebastian commented, taking Ciel's coat.

"Yeah, you've got proof of that all over here," and I motioned to a spot over my head.

Sebastian aimed to brush it off but missed it completely. I laughed and motioned for him to lean down.

"Come on, I'll get it for you," I offered. He complied, bowing his head so that I could reach the top his head and I brushed my hand through his hair, gently shaking out the snowflakes that had gathered there.

"Your hair's pretty soft," I commented, impressed.

"Thank you," he said. "Feel free to touch it as much as you desire," he said with a grin.

"If you keep grinning like that, no thank you," I smirked, shrugging out of my coat.

"Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" Ciel complained loudly.

"Well, you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen," Lau said. For some reason the man had decided to follow us home. "This is part of being a pitiful watchdog, isn't it, Earl?"

Three heads popped out from around the corner.

"Young master! Welcome back!" Finny, Bard and Maylene said in unison.

"I see you brought all the servants this time," Lau said.

"Yes, they would end up being more troublesome if we left them at home," Sebastian said, glowering and no doubt remembering the mess we had come home to the last time we left them home alone.

"Ciel, you must be tired from the cold," I said, patting his head. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice," he said, not brushing away my hand.

"Instead of English tea, let's have some Chai. That would be better."

"Fair enough then," Ciel said.

Eh? That wasn't me. And it certainly wasn't Sebastian or Lau's voice either.

"What the?"

Standing in the doorway, looking quite at home, were Soma and Agni.

"Why the blazes are you here?!" Ciel demanded.

"Huh? But we met just earlier today," Soma said. "Besides, I saved you! In India it is common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying that goes 'Entertain your guests, even if you have to sell your treasures'."

"This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"Oi! Where's the bed?" Soma asked.

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau inquired.

"Don't encourage him!" I scolded.

"In my country we sit together with guests on the bed," Soma explained.

"Priiince! Priince! I found it!" Agni said, appearing on the staircase.

"Don't go running about in other people's houses!" Ciel yelled.

"Well, however narrow it is, I've decided to stay here," Soma said, completely ignoring him.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys?!" Ciel demanded, rushing after them. Sebastian and I exchanged a worried look -this wasn't going to end well- before following.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn," Soma said, dropping onto the bed. "Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?"

"Wha? Who the hell are you anyways?" Ciel demanded.

"Me? I'm a prince," Soma declared.

"A prince?" Sebastian and I said.

"This person is the 26th child to the King of the princely state of Bengal," Agni declared. "Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

"26th? That's not something to brag about," I whispered to Sebastian. He offered me a disbelieving shrug.

"I'm gonna stay for a while, okay midget?" Soma said.

I bit my tongue to hold back my laughter. Sebastian gave me a hard knock on the back and I was back to sobriety.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, I will serve you this chai!" Agni declared. "On a cold day, chai tea with ginger can't be beat!"

"Er wait! Serving tea is kind of my thing..." Sebastian said, running after Agni.

"Amazing! Are you really a prince?" Finny asked.

"A prince?" Maylene repeated.

"Hmm, this is my first time seeing a prince," Bard said.

"I will allow you to come close," Soma said, nose high in the air.

I rubbed my temples as the clamouring of the four idiots grew louder.

"It seems there are going to be some lively times ahead, eh earl?" Lau said.

Looking at the mess of idiots before me, I couldn't help but sigh. 'Lively' would be the least of our worries...

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**I said I would update Friday. **

**I lied. **

**Finished it early so it got uploaded early. I don't particularly like the curry arc, it's so long and boring and tedious. But I _do_ have something planned for the end of the arc. **

**Somethingabsolutely..._ evil..._**

**_MUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough cough*_**

**_*_looks around awkwardly* Enjoy and Review!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 20**

The forest. I was back in the forest again.

I sighed as I took in the now familiar environment. I had been coming here for weeks now in my dreams, watching as the me who wasn't me met with my stalker, Caius.

But this time, things seemed different.

As usual, Caius made his entrance by appearing over my head and landing at 'my' side, but as he landed, his body slowly began to fade away.

I perked up at the change, curious about what could have inspired it.

As Caius' body faded, 'I' turned to face me and smiled. A trickle of apprehension ran through me. This wasn't right. Up until now I had been completely ignored every time this memory had played, but now I was being acknowledged?

Common sense told me that this was no dream, it was something more than that. I was in a memory of some sort, like when elders of my family would enter dream states to share past experiences. Question was, whose memory was I in? And why was there someone who looked exactly like me?

"Come closer, I don't bite," 'I'/she said. She brought her hand up and motioned for me to come over and I found that, unlike all the times before, I could control my body.

Hesitantly, I made my way forward, drawing closer to the smiling 'me'.

"I was wondering when we would actually speak," she said, that smile still on her face. It unnerved me to see 'myself' smiling so much.

"I've been here for a while now," I said, making no attempts at lying. "You could have called out to me at any time."

'She' sighed and waved off my statement. "Time, and it seems that until now I've been rather weak," she sighed. "Much weaker than I would have liked."

"And this concerns me how?" I asked, irritated. This 'me' unnerved me for reasons I couldn't comprehend. Just being this close to her -barely an arm's length away- made me antsy and set my teeth on edge. I felt it in my magic too. It reacted strangely to her, alternately accepting her or pushing her away, as though uncertain as to whether she was an enemy or a friend.

"A bit crabby aren't you?" she asked, turning away and walking up stream. Still on edge, I followed. "I recommend some chamomile tea for that."

I ignored the advice. "Who are you?" I asked. "And why do you look like me?"

"The question would be, why do _you_ look like _me_," she said, whirling around to jab a finger in my face.

"What?"

"My name is Andromeda, Andromeda Flumina."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Minutes later and my mind was still reeling from the sudden revelation.

A Flumina? One of _my_ family members? It would explain why my magic wasn't treating her like a total enemy, but all it did was raise more questions.

Why was she here? What did she want? Why was it necessary to trap me in here? If she really was a member of my family, she could have simply approached me in real life whenever she wanted.

Something just seemed too off here...

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm meeting you here as opposed to in real life," she said, almost as though she could hear my thoughts.

I simply glared at her.

"See, the thing is, I can't," she said.

"Too weak?" I asked, repeating what she had said earlier.

"Yes, but not in the way you would think," she said. "While my powers still seem to be the same as usual, I do not have a vessel with which to approach you."

"A vessel?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes!" she said cheerily. "After all, you can't expect a wandering soul to survive off of her own forever, do you?"

Wandering soul...? Wait... That meant...

"You're dead," I breathed. Now it made sense. Wandering spirits had no bodies of their own, most needed an object to latch onto in order to have some semblance of power but others could survive by possessing humans and feeding off of their energy in order to survive.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" she said, clapping her hands.

I frowned. But that still didn't explain how she had managed to pull me in here. I was certain I wasn't being possessed and I hadn't been in contact with any cursed items recently, so how did she manage to latch onto me?

"Still trying to figure out how I'm here?" she asked, looking amused. "It's simple really, it's because you're..." She paused and gave me a speculative stare. "You don't know," she said, after a minute, her eyes going wide. "You really don't know!" Her eyes were gleaming now, as though she had discovered something fascinating.

"Don't know what?" I asked, getting irritated.

Andromeda shook her head, her curls (too similar to mine) bouncing like a child's. "No no no, _my_ secret!" she said with a smile. "Although that does make things easier for me," she said with a smirk.

I tensed and my magic coiled around me, waiting. Andromeda seemed to grow larger before me, I took a step back to steady myself but fell when my legs were pulled out from beneath me.

"What the-?" looking down at my legs I saw tendrils of water had broken the river banks and were clinging to my legs, tugging me back to the river.

I panicked. "Perseco!" I screamed. The water fell away from my legs as though they had been cut but the tendrils instantly reformed and began tugging at my legs with even more vigour. Others sprouted as well, grabbing my arms and pulling them wide so that I couldn't struggle.

"Perse-" Water shoved its way down my throat, making me gag. For a brief moment I felt weightless, as though the water had lifted me up, then the cold surrounded me as I was dragged under.

Panic took over my body and I fought with everything I had. I clawed at the invisible hands on my arms, shoulders, neck - the arms pulling me further and further down until the light at the surface could no longer be seen.

Bit by bit though, my movements began slowing down as the energy left my limbs. Even if this was a dream, the water around me, in me, clogged my lungs and made it hard for me to think.

Slowly I felt my brain shutting down and darkness began to creep into the corners of my vision...

_No..._

With sluggish movements I tried fighting off the hands but it seemed to be of no use as I was only dragged further down.

_Ciel..._

My hands drifted to my sides, motionless. I couldn't fight it anymore. My sight was growing dim. Was I going to die here?

_Sebastian..._

_'Alyssa...'_

Great. Now I was hearing things...

_'Alyssa..!'_

No... I wasn't hearing things. That's Sebastian's voice!

"Alyssa! You idiot!"

My lips quirked at that. Always the charmer aren't you Sebastian...?

But still, it did the trick. It helped me to focus. The panic was gone from my head and I could feel the energy creeping back into my limbs. The darkness in my vision was creeping away too, I could see some light again.

"Alyssa! Don't you dare-!"

Dare what? I tugged at the phantom limbs and they disappeared. Confusion seeped through me at their sudden release, but I didn't pause to question it. Seizing the opportunity, I pulled away and swam to the surface.

_Sebastian..._

"You're mine, understand?"

My face burned and I almost stopped on hearing the declaration, but pride burned through me and renewed energy flooded through my body as I made for the surface.

His?! What was that demon thinking? Alyssa Flumina belonged to no-one!

"Alyssa!"

I broke the surface of the water, gulping in sweet air.

"Alyssa!" Sebastian's voice...? Hands were on my face, holding me still. "Are you awake?"

_Awake...?_

I coughed but nothing came out. No water, as though I had never been drowned. My hands moved to my neck, touching the places where the tendrils had grabbed me. No scars there either. What had happened...?

"You were having another nightmare," Sebastian said, his hands moving to my shoulders.

"A nightmare?" I repeated. Was I having a nightmare? I couldn't remember anything. All I could remember was almost drowning and being unable to fight back.

"A nightmare," Sebastian assured me. I glanced at him and was surprised at the concern I saw there. The normal grin he wore whenever he came to wake me up was gone from his lips. Instead, they were pulled straight into a serious line. His eyes were narrowed as they took me in, the crimson glistening slightly.

I flushed, embarrassed at my, no doubt, less than decent state - what with my hair all messed up and my body drenched in sweat from the nightmare.

It was too bad I couldn't remember anything from my nightmare though. Something was nagging at me, telling me I had forgotten something important.

Then it came back to me in a flash.

"Sebastian," I said sweetly. He glanced up, eyebrow raised and completely suspicious.

"I DON'T _BELONG_ TO ANYONE!"

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Mildly irritated, I made my way down to the kitchen ready to make breakfast for Ciel.

"Honestly, that stupid demon," I muttered, fixing my collar. I glanced out the window for a moment to admire the view and froze.

"EH?!" I practically glued myself to the window in shock. The lawns looked freshly cut and the hedges had been trimmed to perfection (although in the odd shape of an elephant).

I ran outside to confirm what I was seeing and almost ran smack dab into the freshly hung laundry.

This was just getting weirder and weirder.

I ran back inside the house, searching for Sebastian to report the news to. I found them in the dining room, the table full of freshly cooked food.

"What happened?" I asked, gaping at everything.

"It seems our guest Agni took it upon himself to do all this," Sebastian said, looking shell shocked.

"Amazing," I said, looking through the spread. My stomach grumbled at the sight of the curried crabs.

"It was no trouble," Agni said. "The Prince may be excluded, however I am a mere butler so I think the least I can do is lend a hand to my fellow butler, Sebastian."

"Agni..." I could practically see the admiration for the brown man flowing off of Sebastian in the form of sparkles. Aww, bromance.

Sebastian glanced back at the idiot trio. "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for a mere scrap of Agni's talents," he said with a radiant smile. "Perhaps it would improve you even a little."

I stepped back to avoid the trio as they bum rushed Agni and began begging for talent.

"So?" Ciel asked. "How long do you intend to stay in my house?" he asked Soma. Things had finally quieted down and Ciel and Agni had taken seats across the table from each other to eat breakfast.

"We'll leave once our work is done," Soma said, munching on a roti.

"And that is...?" Ciel asked.

"Weren't you looking for someone?" Lau asked. When did he get here?

"Oh yeah! We're looking for a lady!" Soma said, looking in his pockets for something. "This lady!" he declared, showing off a very crudely drawn portrait of what appeared to be a woman.

"Her name is Mina, she was a maid servant at my palace," he said. "I drew that! I drew it so well that once you see her you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"

"Sebastian, Alyssa, can you find her with this?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian grimaced. "Even for us that's..."

"Kind of a stretch," I finished, looking at the painting.

"Meh! Never have I seen such a beautiful lady," Lau exclaimed. Oh sure. Kiss up to the prince.

"Of course, she is the most beautiful lady in the palace," Agni declared, clapping his hands together to show that he had finished his meal.

"So, why is this woman in England?" Ciel asked only to be ignored by the prince and his butler bowing to a huge statue. "LISTEN!"

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?" Ciel demanded. "Where did they get that statue from?"

"It seems as though they are praying, but that's such an awful surreal figure of god," Lau commented.

"It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as necklaces and happily dances on a man's stomach," Sebastian said bluntly. "That's how I see it."

"That's how Kali is always portrayed," I said blandly. "She's one of the many goddesses from Hinduism."

"So it's a god from India?" Ciel asked.

"Goddess," I corrected. "Kali is the wife of the God Shiva and is commonly associated with empowerment." I explained.

"You know quite a bit Miss Maid," Soma complimented.

I beamed, genuinely pleased by the compliment. "I don't really have a specific religion I call my own but I do like knowing everything about my roots," I said. "Especially the religion. It's quite fascinating."

"When was the last time you've returned to India?" Agni asked.

I sighed as I thought about it. "Not since I was a child actually," I told them. "To tell you the truth, I do miss it a bit."

"Then I sincerely pray that one day you will be able to return," Agni said with a bow.

"Thank you," I replied, returning the respectful bow.

"What about this Kali?" Sebastian asked, sounding mildly irritated.

"Legend says that a long time ago a demon recklessly challenged Kali to a fight," I began. "Of course the victory went to Kali, however, afterwards her bloodlust could not be appeased and she became obsessed with destruction and massacres."

"So the damage the goddess cause was worse than the demon," Lau said, amused.

I nodded. "The other gods couldn't stop her so they decided to destroy the world in order to save it. But in order to protect this world, her husband, the God Shiva, lay down at her feet."

"So that's why he's being trampled on," Sebastian said. "It was a lover's quarrel!"

"What kind of lovers' quarrels have you experienced?" I asked, horrified at the thought that this seemed normal to him.

"Maybe he should have done that before so many people got killed," Ciel said.

I shrugged. "After she stepped on her husband she returned to her senses and the world returned to its peaceful state."

"In other words, the goddess Kali is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time of trouble," Agni finished.

"So she's holding the head of the demon as proof," Sebastian said. "if such a strong god exists I should be careful when I go to India."

Eh? Does that mean that gods are real?!

"So I have finished praying now!" Soma declared before I could ask Sebastian anything. "Let's go out midget!" he said, grabbing Ciel. "You'll be my guide!"

"Why me?" Ciel demanded, struggling in Soma's grasp. "Besides, I'm not midget, my name is Ciel!"

"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way," Soma said, dragging him off.

Sebastian stepped forward to block the way. "I'm sorry, but it has already been decided that the young master will study and work today."

"As you can see, I'm very busy," Ciel said. "If you want to look for that person then do it yourself." And he and Sebastian left.

"Aww, what to do now?" Soma pouted.

"Well, Sebastian will be starting Ciel's music lessons shortly," I informed them.

"Then I shall impress Ciel with my excellent music skills!" Soma declared, about to run off.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I said, grabbing his collar.

"B-but..."

"Why don't you play something for me?" I suggested. "Ciel gets angry whenever he gets interrupted too many times during the day."

Soma's chest puffed out at the thought of being able to show off his talents and seemed only too pleased to lead me to his room. He dove into his things and pulled out a sitar for himself and a pair of tabla drums for Agni.

He quickly set them up and started playing, he and Agni setting a lively tune. As the music played I felt myself getting antsy. It had been so long since I had heard music like this. My mother had taught me how to play the sitar but I had always had a passion for dancing. Even now, Soma and Agni's music was tempting me to dance.

"Dance Miss Maid! It's fun!" Soma said, already rocking to his music. I laughed and got up, waited for a moment to feel the beat that they were giving me, and began moving.

It was so fun! I lost myself in the moves before I could even think about it, my arms and legs moving of their own accord. I was having so much fun that, before I knew what was happening, a sudden turn had me tangled in my skirts and sent me tumbling to the ground.

"Ow..." I groaned. Nothing was hurt, only my pride.

"Are you okay Miss Alyssa?" Agni asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine," i told him, dusting myself off. "I suppose that's the end of that for me..."

"To be quite fair that sort of heavy English dress does not suit the dance at all," Agni comforted. I gave him a smile and he smiled in return.

"I know!" Soma said suddenly. "I have a few dresses I was planning on presenting to Mina when I saw her, but I can always buy her more when we return!" He whirled around and pointed at me. "I'll give you a few of those!"

"My lord is so kind!" Agni declared.

I bit my lip. I was certain Ciel wouldn't want me accepting anything from Soma but... how could I resist?! I was sorely tempted by the thought of a Choli*, it would be so much more comfortable to wear during the year than long dresses. Pair it with the lehenga* and Sebastian might never be able to get me to wear formal British clothes again! Or even a nice sari*!

"What do you say?" Soma asked.

"I..." I bit my lip hard, debating my answer. "Can't," I said, shoulders slumping. "Unfortunately I can't accept any gifts without Ciel's permission."

"Nonsense!" Soma declared. "I'm a guest here offering my hosts gifts. It would only be rude to turn them down! Agni, bring something for Miss Maid!"

Agni left the room almost immediately.

"No, I can't!" But Soma wasn't taking no for an answer. Agni returned quickly bringing something with him.

"Please don't!" I begged, but then he unfolded it and I fell in love. The main colour of the sari was turquoise, but not a crazy bright turquoise either.

No, Alyssa. Bad Girl! say no!

But i glanced at it again. It was accented with dark red and white flowers and had a large white and red trimming at the bottom.

Too late. I was in. Hook, line and sinker.

"I'll take it!" I squealed, twirling around with the garb.

"Well, go put it on!" Soma commanded, pleased that I had finally accepted.

Ridiculously excited, I ran to my room to change immediately. Fortunately for the choli, Mina and I seemed to be the same size and the sari wrapped around my waist beautifully!

Feeling lighter than I had in a while, I unpinned my cap and let my hair fall loose around my face. Deciding that all that hair would be too much trouble, though, I clipped some back from my face but still allowed a stray curl to fall down.

Bursting with happiness, I did a little twirl in my mirror, loving the way I looked. I threw the sari over my shoulder so that it wasn't quite so long (I would have to adjust that later) before running back to Soma and Agni.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling for them.

Soma smirked but Agni looked a bit red in the face.

"Almost as pretty as Mina!" Soma declared. I giggled and thanked him.

"Let's go show Ciel!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me off in search of the younger boy.

"Ciel~!" he yelled, bursting into the room where he was practicing his fencing with Sebastian. "Look! Look! Look! Loo-AGH!"

Halfway through his grand entrance, Soma managed to trip on God knows what, sending both of us tumbling.

I tensed, waiting for impact with the ground but was pleasantly surprised when I came into contact with something much softer instead.

I felt my face start to burn.

_Please be Agni. Please be Agni. Please be Agni..._ I chanted in my head but when I looked up I was staring into the familiar crimson eyes of one slightly red Sebastian Michaelis.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**So... i didn't get as much reviews as normal on the last chapter. A bit disheartening but nothing stops a new chapter from rolling out!**

**Reference points!:**

***Choli - A midriff and back baring top which is usually part of regular female Indian wear.**

***Lehenga - The skirt which usually is pleated to one side that accompanies the choli.**

***Sari - A sort of skirt wrap that is wrapped around the waist before being thrown across the shoulder.**

**You can google pics if you're interested. The pic of the sari Alyssa's wearing is on my deviantart account as is a picture of Irene. Check it out!**

**This chapter actually didn't go the way I planned but I like how it ended up anyway. I ended up not putting in the whole Sebastian vs. Agni fencing match in this one because I was getting lazy. *sigh* that means more work for the next chapter.**

**As of today my exams are officially over! Muah! Thanks for bearing with me everyone!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**

**~Rayne**


	22. Chapter 21

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 21**

"A-Are you okay Alyssa?" he asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine," I muttered, backing away quickly. I could feel my face heating up.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" Ciel demanded, also looking red in the face.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," I said, hugging the material and determinedly avoiding looking in Sebastian's direction. Suddenly, even the choli felt too short and I suddenly felt very self conscious of the skin (all of my stomach and most of my back) which was showing.

"Do you like it?" Soma asked, looking proud of himself. "Not quite as good as it would look on Mina but still pretty nonetheless."

"Thank you?" I replied, unsure as to whether I should take it as a compliment or not.

"What were you doing, anyways Ciel," Soma asked, looking around the room. Ciel was dressed in his usual well fitted fencing attire and held his rapier loosely in his hand.

"Work," Ciel replied sourly, turning away.

"Maa, why are you always working," Soma complained. "Why don't you take a break and play with me? Huh! Huh?"

"Aargh! Just shut up!" Ciel yelled. I raised an eyebrow. That was strange, Ciel almost never lost his temper like that. Except for the goon squad of course. "I can't concentrate!"

"Eh? No need to get mad," Soma pouted.

Ciel growled. "Okay, I get it," he muttered, snatching the rapier from Sebastian, surprising both him and me. "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent," he declared, tossing the foil at Soma.

With more skill than I thought he'd had, Soma caught the sword and made a few practice swings with it. ""I have only studied martial arts like Kalaripayattu and Silambam though... Meh, have it your way."

"So, If I beat you, you will play with me?" Soma asked, readying himself.

"Only if you win," Ciel replied. "If you lose, then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way." So that's what he was after.

"Ten pounds this match ends badly," I whispered to Sebastian.

He smirked. "I bet it goes bad the first five minutes."

"That's not nice. I have a smidge more faith in them. I'll wager ten." And we shook on it.

"We will have five bouts of three minutes," Sebastian declared as Ciel and Soma positioned themselves.

"So... Let's start!" I yelled.

"Take this!" Soma yelled, rushing forward. He swung his sword down on Ciel's leg but the foil bent harmlessly against him.

"Eh?!"

"That is not a valid point in fencing," Ciel declared with a smirk. Oh that evil child...

"Too bad!" he said, and lunged at Soma's exposed torso.

"You cheater! I don't even know the rules!" Soma yelled, dodging Ciel's attacks.

"It's your fault you don't know the rules," Ciel smirked, not letting up in the slightest. "A match is a match."

"Why you little..." Soma growled.

"I could feel Sebastian chuckling beside me and I had to bite my lip to hold back a small smile.

"Don't be so mean," I teased, lightly nudging him in his side.

"My lady, it is my job to be mean," he replied, whispering in my ear and making my shudder.

"Gah! It's hard to use this sword when it's swinging left and right!" Soma yelled, trying to get his quivering sword back in order.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing. Not to scythe the sword horizontally," Ciel said, not letting up in his attacks. "Your torso is wide open!" he yelled, lunging for Soma's chest.

"Prince!" Agni yelled, throwing himself in front of Soma to protect him. Before I could think about it, my body reacted, also pushing Ciel aside as Agni aimed a pressure point attack at his arm. Instead, it hit my wrist as I parried.

I winced as the pain shot up my arm but I bore with it and grabbed his wrist instead. My uninjured arm shot out to attack but he grabbed it instead, leaving us at an impasse.

"AH! My deepest apologies!" Agni yelled, seemingly coming to his senses. He quickly dropped my hand and backed off, flushing furiously and spitting out apologies.

"Alyssa!" Sebastian was at my side in a heartbeat, massaging the injured wrist.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to wave him off but he totally ignored me.

"Ah ha Agni! you have protected your master well! For that I praise you!" Soma boasted. "Agni is my butler! He's all mine! Therefore I win this match!"

"That's outrageous!" Ciel protested. "Not only did your butler interfere in a one-on-one match but he also injured my maid!"

"Indeed, hurting a woman is even worse than simply interrupting two children at play," Lau said. "Here!" And he tossed the foil to Sebastian. "Shouldn't you be taking revenge for your sweetheart?"

"Eh?" I exclaimed. "Lau! I think you're taking your joke too far!"

"Joke or not he does have a point," Ciel said, standing up. "Attacking a woman is not something a gentleman would do."

I growled. "Stop making me sound so pathetic," I said. "I did what I wanted fully aware of the consequences!"

"I know," Sebastian replied softly, squeezing my hand gently. "But... There are some things which cannot be forgiven..."

"Mah, so what are you going to do, Ciel's butler," Soma asked, grinning like a cat.

"I'm going to do should only be obvious," Sebastian said, getting up. "With the permission of my master, I would gladly fight on behalf of Miss Alyssa."

"I allow it," Ciel said, glaring at Soma.

"This sounds fun," Soma said, seemingly oblivious. "I shall allow this duel!"

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?" I asked, realizing that they were still going to fight anyway.

"No," Sebastian and Ciel said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and threw up my hands in frustration.

"Agni, in the name of Kali the goddess, you can't lose!" Soma commanded.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Silence that brat!" Ciel ordered.

"Jo ajna," Agni replied, readying his stance.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, getting into position as well. "Now then, kindly go easy on me."

Agni looked uncertain for a moment before steeling himself and attacking, lunging directly for Sebastian's head. Sebastian easily dodged the attack, parrying with a lunge of his own.

"They're good," I gaped, watching the two attack. Their movements were so fast that it was hard to keep track of who was attacking who. One moment they were on offense, the next on defense.

I bit my lip as an attacks almost grazed Sebastian's cheek, my heart beating unnecessarily loudly in my ears. For a moment I was... worried. Worried for... Sebastian.

My teeth dug into my lips harder as both Sebastian and Agni were forced backwards to avoid simultaneous attacks to the other's heads.

Once more, the two lunged for each other, but this time the tips of their foils met in the middle and the swords bent and bent and bent... until they snapped!

The two broken pieces of sword flew high into the air in a deadly arc.

"Oh me," Sebastian said, looking at his foil. He caught the broken piece as it fell to the ground again. "The swords have broken."

"That means it's impossible to continue the match," Lau said. "So this match ends in a draw."

A... tie? Someone actually tied with Sebastian? How was that even possible?

"Ciel's butler is also pretty strong," Soma said. Funny. I wanted to say the same about Agni.

"Agni is the strongest fighter in my city. This is the first time someone has tied with him," Soma declared. "Seeing as you are so skilled, we shall stop for today!"

"It is my honour," Sebastian said, bowing.

"Mr. Sebastian, I apologise for my behaviour earlier," Agni said, looking embarrassed.

"I do believe I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Sebastian replied cooly.

"Miss Alyssa!" he said suddenly, turning to me. "I sincerely apologize! It was never my intention to harm you!"

"Well it doesn't hurt anymore so there's no sense in holding a grudge," I replied, waving him off in favour of going to Sebastian.

"You're an idiot you know," I whispered to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I never asked for you to fight for me," I said. "It's embarrassing."

Sebastian frowned. "That may be but..." and I jumped when his hand closed around my wrist again, his thumb rubbing the area gently. "You must forgive me... as a demon I tend to act impulsively sometimes..."

I flushed as his eyes flashed red and hurriedly pulled my hand away, suddenly nervous.

"Th-that's no excuse," I muttered, feeling my face burning. I could feel him smirking down at me but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Somehow, his teasing was affecting me more than normal and I wasn't sure how to react anymore.

"Sebastian, Alyssa," Ciel said, walking up to us and providing me with a much needed distraction. "That man... he wouldn't happen to be..."

"A reaper?" I finished. "No he isn't. I don't sense that aura coming from him. He is, without a doubt-"

"Human," Sebastian finished.

"Oh really?" Ciel said, giving him a speculative look.

"Yes he's just an ordinary human, however, he possesses abilities which we do not have."

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"So in the end we were behind schedule by more than thirty minutes," Sebastian grumbled as he moved around the kitchen while Bard ranted in the background.

"Bard, maybe you should be a bit quieter," I said, trying to calm the irate chef. "Sebastian's a bit cranky at the moment."

"He's not even listening to me!" Bard said angrily.

"Mr. Sebastian, I hope you don't mind the interruption," Agni said, appearing in the doorway. "I was just thinking, if there was anything that I can help out with."

"Mr. Agni, there is really no need for you to-"

"Two pairs of hands are better than one!" Agni said, cutting his protests off. "Feel free to order me around."

Sebastian looked half stunned and half amazed. I couldn't help but chuckle. Someone had a man-crush...

"In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's dish as well as the cottage pie?" Sebastian asked, looking pleased.

"Sure!" Agni said happily while bard stood aghast.

"Here is the recipe," Sebastian said, pulling out a piece of paper from a drawer. "We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," Agni said.

"Bard, you'll just stay in the way," Sebastian said, walking past.

"Why are you letting him help out but making me a nuisance?!" Bard demanded, angrily flopping down on a stool.

I made to follow Sebastian to the inner kitchen but paused for a moment.

"Agni," I whispered. "Try and let Bard help with the cooking, m'kay?"

Agni gave me a confused look so I pointed out Bard's disgruntled expression. Agni gave me a smile that showed he understood and I smiled in return before running off to help Sebastian.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mean to them," I said, waiting for Sebastian to move aside so that I could wash my hands.

"Idiots need a firm hand to guide them," Sebastian said, turning away.

"That may be, but they also need someone to trust and believe in them," I said, taking out the mackerel to scale it.

"I trust you," he said softly in my ear. I jumped and almost dropped the knife I was holding, but Sebastian caught it before it could do any harm.

He rested his chin on my shoulder but I didn't dare look at him. I felt uncomfortable but not... bad. I coughed to disguise the nervous feeling in my stomach and to build up some courage to talk to him.

"Sebastian, are you feeling okay?" I asked, taking the knife back.

He hummed, the noise reverberated through his chest and I could feel it against my back. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit strange as of late," I said, determined to ignore the fact that his chin was still on my shoulder. Surprisingly enough he stepped back and put some space between us.

"Have I?" he said, as though it was a surprise.

"Yes. You've been a bit stranger than normal, and that's saying something," I teased, but he didn't rise to take the bait. Normally he would have given me an equally witty remark in response but this time, nothing. I summoned the courage to glance back at him only to see him deep in thought.

"S-Sebastian...?"

He glanced at me and his eyes gleamed. "I was debating something," he said finally.

"Mind sharing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not now. When things have quieted down and the time becomes more... appropriate... I will tell you."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you..." but the words died on my lips when I saw the look on his face and, for some reason, my stomach tied itself in a tight knot.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Well…. We have traces of **_**something**_** brewing in this chapter. Brownie points and the offer of a one-shot if anyone guesses what Sebastian may want to say to Alyssa after this arc is done.**

**I know I'm mega late, and I know this is really short but during the last stages of editing this chapter, the whole thing got deleted. I don't know how and I couldn't recover it at all so I just stared at my computer screen and started to cry. **

**Pathetic, I know, but the thought of having to write Soma and Agni **_**TWICE**_** just sent me to tears. I ended up taking twice as long re-typing it just because I had to get over the huge mental block I'd had against it. *sigh***


	23. Chapter 22

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 22**

An awkward silence reigned in the kitchen as we prepared the main course. Well... at least it was awkward for me. I couldn't stop thinking about the look on Sebastian's face after confronting him about his weird behaviour.

I sighed and put down the knife, finished with the fish. "It's quiet," I commented, trying to break the silence.

"Very," was his reply. I frowned. He wasn't making things any easier. This silence was just killing me.

Silence...

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't you think things sound a bit... too quiet?" I asked, turning to face him.

He turned his head and I watched as a slight frown made it's way across his face. It was kind of cute to watch him puzzle out what was wrong.

"The servants..." he said finally, putting down the dish he'd had.

"Yeah, no booms yet," I said, wiping my hands and handing him the cloth to do the same.

"Mr. Agni, how are things going?" he asked peering into the front kitchen. I waltzed right past him into the front kitchen and froze dead in my tracks.

Working with Agni, in the kitchen, without breaking anything... were Bard, Finny and Maylene.

"Yes! There shouldn't be any problems!" Agni replied cheerily.

"Miss Alyssa! Look! The potatoes that are going in the pie are mashed by me!" Finny declared, proudly showing off his bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I'm proud of you!" I said, rubbing his head as congrats.

"I chopped up the onions! Now I'm preparing the vegetables for the side dish!" Bard declared, happily adjusting his goggles.

"I've already prepared the cutlery," Maylene said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks to everybody we'll be having a really delicious meal tonight," Agni said.

Sebastian looked taken aback.

"Careful, your crush is showing," I teased quietly, poking him in the side.

He gave me a weak smile but I felt a sharp pain in my side where he pinched me as revenge.

"Miss Alyssa! Where should the dishes go?" Finny asked, pulling me away.

I smiled, infected by their happiness and almost totally distracted by their bombarding me with questions.

"No, it's arranged like this," I instructed, showing Bard how to place the pie in the baking dish.

"I see!" and he happily took over finishing off the pie.

I glanced back at Sebastian and Agni just before Maylene pulled me off to help with the table setting. They seemed engrossed in conversation which Agni seemed very passionate about.

For a brief moment something flared uncomfortably in my chest.

I was... jealous?

I shook my head and slapped by cheeks, forcing myself to pay attention to Maylene's babbling.

Why would I be jealous?

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"So, who is this woman you're looking for?" Ciel asked, still irritated from earlier.

"She was my servant ever since I was born," Soma explained through a mouth full of food. "You can say she's like my nanny. We've been together for as long as I can remember. My father has no interest in me and my mother strives to keep my father's attention so I'm always left alone in the castle..."

I bit the inside of my lip a bit and gaze Sebastian a 'Do we really have to listen to this?' look. I'm sorry, but I found it hard to sympathize with him. It's like a super rich kid saying 'Oh no, feel sorry for me, I got a scratch on my lamborghini'. It just didn't tug on my heartstrings.

Sebastian returned the look with his signature 'Grin and bear it' smile and I rolled my eyes.

"So what exactly happened to her?" Lau asked.

"Why is he still here?" I whispered.

Sebastian shrugged. "I've given up on removing him as he always seems to sneak back in."

"Around 3 months ago a political consultant paid a visit to the castle and took an interest in Meena after seeing her in my caste," he said. "He took advantage of my absence while I was outside the castle on observation and shipped her off to England!"

"So he took her out of India and brought her here?" Ciel repeated, looking bored.

"Correct! And I'm definitely bringing her back with me," Soma pouted.

"Has it ever occured to you that she might be happier here?" I asked. Soma glared at me but I shrugged. "It's a valid question. Living as a servant does get droll and overbearing, I don't see why she wouldn't be happy to have a rich husband taking care of her."

"No! She must return!" Soma yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "The castle is like an empty box without Meena around! You could never understand her! She was taken away from me."

I growled softly. "If you're talking about being taken away from family then I understand that quite well," I said softly, in an attempt to hold in my anger. "Being separated from the only people you know, then forcing yourself to get along with people you hate. I know it very well so I don't want to hear the pretentious words of a spoiled little brat." I turned on my heels and, as calmly as I could, walked to the door. "I beg pardon, young master," I said bowing. Just before I left, however, I paused.

"And Soma," I said, as if he hadn't already been watching me. "I think I understand Meena very well. Just from listening to what you've said so far then I can only say this, 'It's a wonder she hadn't left sooner'." And with that, I closed the door and stalked down to my room.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Night fell and met me, still agitated, trying to help Ciel get ready for bed. However, I was so distracted I ended up being more harm than help.

"Stop tugging so hard!" he complained as I accidentally pulled the comb through his hair with more force than was necessary.

"Sorry," I flushed, apologizing for the umpteenth time that night.

"I think I should take over," Sebastian said, gently taking the brush from me.

"No, we're done," Ciel said, waving both of us off. We bowed, ready to leave him for the night but he stopped us.

"Alyssa…" I perked up. Ciel was giving me a contemplative look, like he was studying something that he wasn't sure what to make of. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it, looking uncertain.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, feeling nervous at the sight of an uncertain Ciel.

"'Servant life is droll' and 'forcing yourself to get along with people you hate'," he said and I froze. "You wouldn't mean me… would you?" he asked. For a moment, his cool composure broke and I saw a thirteen year old boy who had no parents and no one else to depend on but two shady servants. I saw his tiredness, his doubt.

I saw a child.

"Ciel…"

"Because I would hate to keep you from anything you deem _more important_," he said, suddenly cold.

I shook my head, smiling slightly, and wrapped Ciel in a tight hug.

"Get off!" he protested, but I hugged him tighter.

"Ciel, I could never hate you," I said in his ear. I felt him still. "The people I was referring to… they're long gone…" I pulled back and took his face in my hands. "You are my now. You are my new happy life and there is nothing that would ever be able to change my mind from that fact." I kissed the top of his forehead. "Whether you know it or not, you've been responsible for a lot of changes in my life; good and bad. But none of them I hate." I felt Sebastian draw closer and, on an impulse, I took his hand in my right, while I took one of Ciel's in my left.

"You two, no matter how crazy you drive me, are what I live for now," I admitted, squeezing their hands tightly and receiving light squeezes in turn. "And I will never let you two go…"

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Yes, I'm a terrible human being who skips an update only to give you a very short excuse for a 22nd chapter. Just shoot me. But I stuffed it with sweetness so please forgive me!**

**As for my reasons for not updating last week, from thursday straight to monday was killer busy for me. I graduated, had prom, had to plan a final assembly and present gifts to teachers. Not to mention I'm looking for work to do over the holiday (I don't want to be a bum) and am still trying to decide whether or not I want to go to grade 12 (it's optional in the Caribbean). It was hectic and, as a result, Alyssa and Sebastian got neglected. **

**Please forgive me :'(**

**As for the winner of my announcement last week, Paxloria wins the one-shot because she was actually pretty dead on with Sebastian's bits! (as soon as I dig up the time to write it)**

**You can review just to throw tomatoes. It's okay. I don't mind. I deserve it.**

***curls up in a ball***


	24. Chapter 23

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 23**

I was back in the forest again, but this time there was no river. Instead I was dead in the middle of a small clearing.

"Going to make another attempt at taking over my body?" I asked angrily, hands clenched at my sides.

"The thought occurred to me," a smooth voice said.

I bristled as Andromeda emerged from the edge of the forest, grinning.

"Clever move," I said, circling the meadow. "Erasing my memory when I woke up." She began to circle too, always staying opposite me.

She shrugged. "I need to be cautious you know. After all, our family specializes in sealing off beings like me. I don't need you interfering and locking me away before I can achieve my desires."

"Your desires?" I repeated. "You mean trying to find that Reaper."

She froze. It was interesting seeing my face morph into an expression of half rage-half amusement. I was beginning to understand why Sebastian liked to tease me so much.

"So you do know who I am..." she said with a sigh, continuing to walk.

"I'd had my suspicions," I replied. "After all, most of the stories concerning you are just legends but... legends do have some semblance of truth in them."

She grinned. "That's what I used to say," she muttered. "All legends start with the truth..."

"So is it true?" I asked. "Our family and the Reapers used to be united." Her eye twitched.

"The Fluminas and the Reapers used to work together once... a long long time ago..." she said. "Chance brought us together-"

"And a war tore us apart," I finished.

She smiled. "You always did like your mother's bedtime stories..."

I froze. "How long have you been in me?!" I demanded, horrified.

She smiled, but didn't reply. "Reapers didn't always have their little... eye problem... you know?" and she motioned to her eyes. She mimed poking her eyes out and giggled slightly.

"A curse," I said. "Or at least that's what the legend said. We used to help the Reapers fulfill their duty until they stole something important from us."

"As for what was stolen, history has changed so much that no one knows anymore," Andromeda said, letting out a loud fake sigh.

"You know," I said.

"How can you be so sure?" she smirked. "I'm just a wandering soul."

"You're lying," I hissed.

"Am I?" she asked. She smiled softly and chuckled, as though she was taking to a small child. "Ah my poor pithos..."

"Your what?" I asked.

She smirked. "No no, my secret."

I rolled my eyes. "You and your stupid secrets," I muttered. "I'm getting sick and tired of you rolling around in my head like you own the place."

"Then don't worry," she said. "You won't have to worry about that much longer..." In a split second a flash of magic was shooting directly towards my head and I was totally unable to stop it.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

I shot up in bed, clutching my head.

"Dammit," I groaned, pressing the heels of my palm against my temples. My headaches were back and this one was killing me. I could feel tears streaming down my face as the pain left me curled up in a tight ball.

"Stop..." I whimpered, pulling at my hair to distract myself from the pain in my head. Pain for pain. Not the smartest trade, but to me it worked.

After a few long torturous moments the headache began to ease off. The pain slowly made its way to the back of my head until it was a barely noticeable throb.

Sighing, I sat up only to grab hold of the bed post as the world began to spin.

"Dammit." I struggled to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, the cold making my skin raise with goosebumps. I stifled a yawn and groaned as I felt my head niggling again. This was not going to be a good day.

"Alyssa?" I covered another yawn as Sebastian greeted me with an odd look. I must have looked odd walking out of my room yawning with my hair in a mess. "Are you okay?"

"Headache," I grunted, bending my head and handing him a hair clip. I'd decided against my uniform today and had put on another choli and lehenga combo. This time they were a dark red with gold and silver trimmings. Rather simple if you asked me. The choli ended at my hips and the sleeves were long but close fitted which meant I wasn't exposing too much skin so I didn't feel awkward as I turned for Sebastian to pull back my hair.

"They're back again?" he asked, gently running his hands through my hair to loosen it out.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "With a vengeance. I swear to God it's like I did something to piss them off..."

"The gods?" Sebastian asked.

"The headaches," I clarified, feeling satisfied that my hair was out of my way.

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning onward.

He frowned and tugged on a piece of my hair, pulling it loose from the clip. "You can say if something is bothering you." he said quietly.

I looked at him, stunned for a moment, before my lips curled into a small smile. "I'm fine," I told him, feeling happy for some reason.

"I do believe you should see this before we speak with the young master, however," he said, pulling out the morning's newspaper.

Curious, I flipped through the pages until a headline jumped out at me.

ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK!

"Another one?" I groaned. "And didn't those two go out last night?"

"Late in the evening, yes," Sebastian confirmed as I handed the papers back. "It is rather suspicious."

I frowned. "Somehow I just can't see Agni doing that. Soma maybe, but I can't imagine Agni stringing up upstarts. He doesn't strike me as the type."

"The type?" Sebastian repeated, looking irritated. "So you like him, then."

"Yes," I replied. "Very much actually. He's really helpful and it's nice having someone to chat with about our homeland."

"Hn. Well that's nice to hear," Sebastian said in a clipped tone.

"Sebastian? Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he muttered, pushing Ciel's door open leaving a confused me to follow. "Excuse me... oh! It's rare to see you awake so early!"

"Ciel, you're awake" I said, giving him a morning kiss.

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping," he said, not even bothering to chase me away.

"It seems those two stayed out all night," Sebastian said, handing Ciel the papers. I had bent down to do it but he'd cut me off before I could, refusing to catch my eye. Even when he was pouring the tea he either brushed me aside or completely ignored me.

I rolled my eyes. "Always the idiot…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly. "I was thinking, when I woke up, the strangest thing came back to me."

"Oh really? What was it?" Ciel asked, putting the paper aside.

"A story my mother used to tell me when I was a kid," I said. "I don't know why it came back to me. It said that, a long time ago, witches used to help Reapers with their jobs."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But that's how the story goes. We used to be really close, a witch, Andromeda and a Reaper were supposed to be married until the Reapers stole something from us. Because of that, they were cursed with blindness and witches refused to help them for the rest of their existence," I finished.

"That's a very inaccurate story," Ciel said. "Reapers are near sighted, not blind."

I shrugged. "Stories are passed down via word in my family and are rarely written down. I'm not even sure how much of the story is still true but I do know that whatever the Reapers stole had to have been really important or else there wouldn't have been such a big fuss!"

Ciel snorted. "Sounds like a bed time story to me."

"Cuz that's what it was," I said with a wink, chuckling as Ciel chased Sebastian and I out of the room.

"What's the matter with you?!" I hissed after we left Ciel to take care of breakfast.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied and I felt stung by the cold tone in his voice. "Why don't you see if Soma's awake. You can even ask Agni for help," he said, giving me a side glare.

I took a step back, hurt. "Fine! I think I will!" I huffed, and stormed away with a red face.

That idiot! What exactly was he trying to suggest? That I liked Agni?!

Sure he was nice but that fool had to know that I liked-!

"Miss Alyssa, are you okay?" Agni asked, grabbing me when I almost ran into him. I hadn't noticed him coming around the corner by I was too busy raging over Sebastian.

"I'm fine," I replied, shaking his hands off. "By the way, where did you two go last night?"

"My lord wished to continue searching for Meena," he said. "He misses her greatly..." A shadow passed over his face but was gone so fast I was almost sure I'd imagined it.

"I'm sure you'll find her," I said, patting his shoulder. He gave me a small smile -one that looked a bit forced- before asking what was for breakfast.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"Eh, it really does seem like they're searching for that person," Lau said. I was still amazed at how long this guy managed to stick around.

"Wasn't that what I said?" I grumbled, receiving another glare from Sebastian. We'd been avoiding each other all day and the few times we'd absolutely had to be together were rather prickly. I was still irritated and refused to buckle and apologize. After all, I hadn't done anything wrong. He should be the one apologizing!

"Well, in this country the best place to find out about somebody is in bars and pubs so I guess they're really not up to anything," Ciel said, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm.

"It is now 1 am, I predict they will return home soon," Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch.

"We should also go home," I suggested.

"Just because the master may be innocent doesn't mean the servant doesn't have his own agenda," Sebastian said, shooting me a cool look.

"Double agendas are your forte, aren't they," I replied, equally cool.

"Just in case, I'll have both of you keep an eye on him when we go home," Ciel yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes my lord," we said, glaring at each other.

"Would you like to keep watch?" I asked once we got back, taking Ciel's coat from him.

"I'd have thought you would want to," he replied.

I stifled the urge to curse or throw something at his face. Instead I said, "I think I'll leave you with the honours," and left him in the doorway.

"What's up with the two of you?" Ciel asked, stifling a yawn. "You've been acting weird all day."

"A lovers quarrel maybe?" Lau asked and I hit him on the head.

"As if," I replied. "He just said something stupid earlier and I

m not about to forgive him for it."

"I see," Ciel said, fixing me with a hard look. "Whatever it is, resolve it quickly. I can't have the two of you mad at each other."

"Young master, he's making a move," Sebastian said, appearing upside down in the window and scaring me.

"Good," Ciel said, looking wobbly. I glared at Sebastian who completely ignored me.

"Wait!" Now what?!

I turned to see Soma in the doorway. "You! Let me come also! I have been aware that, for some time, Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to."

I glanced at Ciel who was giving the prince a suspicious look but said nothing.

"Well then, I guess that's a yes," I told him.

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**For the first time in... a while, unmotivation has won over my OCD, meaning, that the lack of reviews made me sad and I barely hit my 2000 word mark even though my OCD demands a limit of 2500-2700.**

**This author lives for reviews and mega slows down when she doesn't get her motivation so, remember, even a 'cool story bra' or 'you suck' is appreciated. Nothing long, I just want to make sure you guys are still enjoying this. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 24**

"So he went in this building?" Lau asked, staring up at the huge wall before us.

Ciel frowned. "This looks like..."

"The home of Harold West Jebb," I supplied, cutting off Lau before he went on one of his round about rants. "He's involved with the import of various goods."

"I've only met him once," Ciel said. "He is rather creepy, not to mention his criminal record is quite lengthy."

"Imported goods, huh? Then me and him are in the same business," Lau said.

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Soma pondered, looking troubled.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Training'. He also runs 'Harold's Hindustani Coffee House'," Sebastian supplied. "Meena's name appeared on a few of Lord West's papers. According to what I read, his business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging business may have hurt business, however, but most of the damage seems to have been avoided due to Lord West being absent during the incidents."

"I suppose this means we need to go in," Ciel sighed.

"If it is your wish," Sebastian said, and before I could do anything he'd grabbed Ciel around his waist and spirited him over the fence.

"Such a gentleman," I muttered. I placed my hand on the wall and charmed the bricks so that they shifted aside on their own, creating a passage big enough for Lau, Soma and I to pass.

"How did you do that?!" Soma demanded.

"Do what?" I asked, subtly wiping his and Lau's memory.

"Next time, I'm staying with Alyssa," Ciel said, fixing his jacket.

Low growls made my ears perk up and I turned to see three mean looking dobermans snarling at us. As soon as I spotted them, they rushed to attack.

"Ciel!" Soma yelled, stepping forward, but he was too far back. He would never make it in time. Suddenly I felt a familiar aura wash over me and the dogs started whining and bending their heads in submission.

Sebastian... this was his aura. He was threatening the dogs and they were responding according to instinct. Of course they would fear a demon. There was no way they could win against him.

"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Soma exclaimed.

"Such cowardly dogs the Lord West has raised," Sebastian sighed, sounding smug.

"You're just too scary," I said, stooping down and holding a hand out for a dog. The smallest one meekly made its way forward, mindful of Sebastian and rested its muzzle in my outstretched hand.

I heard him snort but he said nothing as I patted the dog.

"Yo earl!" Lau called. "Look over here! Over here!" Lau called, cheerily waving around a set of keys around a wickedly long needle standing over the bodies of a few unconscious guards.

We all gave Lau similar looks of disbelief and exasperation.

"Aww come on now, it's not like I killed them!" he defended. "I just put them to sleep."

"Ugh, fine," Ciel said, blowing on his hands. "Let's get a move on."

As the others followed Lau in I gave the dog one last pat one the head but was surprised when it whined and recoiled from me instead.

I frowned. That was strange... to say the least. The Fluminas are always so in touch with nature that I've never had an animal scared of me before. Yes a few have been wary or disrespectful but... scared? Never.

I grew even more confused when it tucked its tail and ran off, taking its partners with it.

What was going on that had them so scared?

"Alyssa, we're going in," Ciel said, breaking me out of my pondering.

"Coming," I replied, brushing my hands off as I watched them run all the way to a small gate hidden amongst some bushes. I froze when a hand emerged to greet them. A slender hand encased in black gloves. A long arm followed attached to a wide chest.

"No," I whispered, feeling a dull throb begin at the back of my head.

Pale lips curled into a smile as a gloved hand brushed a silver lock of hair out of his face. His eyes were still hidden by the same mask he had worn the first night of Viscount's party.

Frozen with dread, I watched in some sort of morbid fascination as he raised a finger to his lips and made the sign for silence.

Frozen in place, I watched as he bowed and walked away, long hair moving elegantly behind him, until he melted into the shadows.

As soon as he disappeared, I turned and ran inside, terrified and wary of the pounding in my head.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

"No guards inside?" Lau commented, noting the absence of any other humans once we entered. I stuck close to Ciel, both for comfort and because I was scared that Caius could hurt Ciel while trying to get to me.

"I can hear two people upstairs," Sebastian informed us. All of a sudden I really regretted the distance between us. All I wanted was to tug on Sebastian's sleeve and tell him what I'd seen but a cool look from him combined with my pride made me not do anything. "Let's go."

As we moved upstairs, the voices Sebastian had been talking about grew louder until we could hear what they were talking about.

"You did a good job!" We heard. Up ahead there was a door that was slightly ajar.

"Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up, okay?"

We peered into the room, careful not to disturb the door, and saw Agni sitting on a sofa looking rather uncomfortable as Harold West Jebb paced the room.

"THese are grade A Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox, he has a Royal Warrant," he boasted. Agni did not look comforted. "Oh well, it's your problem. Everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided." He grabbed Agni's right hand tightly. "Only with this 'Right hand of God' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years so I'll definitely complete it!" he declared. I frowned. What kind of plan could Harold West hatch for 3 years?! I thought the man had an attention span on 3 minutes!

"And if I help you accomplish this..." Agni said hesitantly. "Meena will..."

Meena? This was about Meena?

"You said Meena?!" Soma demanded, barging into the room before any of us could stop him.

"You foo-!" I covered Ciel's mouth before he could be heard.

"Do you want to be caught!" I hissed.

"He would recognise our faces," Sebastian said. "We should wait for now and see what happens."

"P-Prince!" Agni stammered.

"Agni, what's going on?! You know where Meena is?" Soma demanded.

"So this is your master, Agni?" Harold queried, looking snide.

"You... you're the one who kidnapped Meena?!" Soma demanded. "Agni! Beat this guy!" Soma ordered. West looked unperturbed.

"Agni! What are you waiting for?!" Soma demanded when he realized his butler hadn't moved.

West smirked. "Agni, throw out this fussy prince!"

"HUH?" Soma was stunned.

"Can't you hear me?" West said, still looking as smug as ever. Agni's shoulders were shaking.

"It seems they're starting to argue," Sebastian said.

"Duly noted Captain Obvious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, back to what we were talking about before," Lau said. "It does seem as though Lord West is involved in all this. It also seems it has something to do with the Black Market... so then... this is in the Earl's jurisdiction!"

"Indeed..." Ciel replied, giving Lau a tired look. "Reporting this to the Yard now could be problematic. Perhaps we should just go home now." Then he sighed. "Then again, however nice that would be i have another idea," he said instead. "I want to watch a little while longer. This time I will save this foolish prince."

"But he'll recognize us," I said, confused.

"Yep," Ciel said, unconcerned.

"Leave it to me," Sebastian said. "I have a good idea." I carefully schooled my face into a blank expression. Somehow I felt this idea would be way out of Sebastian's norm...

I glanced back in the room just in time to see Agni actually raise his hand to strike Soma. Was he actually capable of harming Soma?!

Completely forgetting about Sebastian's 'plan' I was ready to burst out to block Agni's attack when a familiar black suit appeared did exactly that.

It was... a deer?

"That's his plan?" I sputtered, holding back my laughter as I watched Sebastian counterattack with a large stuffed deer head as his 'mask'.

Everyone was silent as they tried to register the ridiculousness of a man with a deer head in their midst meanwhile I was curled up on the floor with tears streaming down my face trying not to make noise.

"Who the heck is that?!" I heard West scream.

"I am a deer sent to collect the prince," Sebastian replied and I went into another fit of giggles. Sebastian was a freaking DEER!

"Using a stuffed deer... good one mister butler," Lua said.

"How is it good?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Good?! It's bloody brilliant!" I managed to say, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"This is probably one of the prince's spies!" West screamed.

"No. I am just a deer to the core," Sebastian replied and I was laughing again.

"Agni! Destroy him!" West ordered.

"Destroy him?! I can't!" Agni protested.

"Unless you want me to take back my promise then do this!" West screamed shrilly. "Do it now!"

I sobered up instantly. If Sebastian and Agni were to fight again a lot more than just two foils would be broken this time.

A tensed as a bloodcurdling scream left Agni's lips and he rushed for Sebastian.

Quick as a flash, Sebastian had grabbed Soma and whisked him out of harm's way leaving Agni to smash a chest of drawers.

"Not the chest I got at General Trading!" West screamed. More crashed followed as Agni tried to place a hit on Sebastian and ended up with other items instead. "Cut it out! That's my one of a kind Tiffany Lamp! My wooster Tableware! My lock hat!"

"Things are getting a bit wild. We should leave Earl, Miss Alyssa," Lau said, dodging a flying tea cup. Ciel protested loudly as Lau picked him up and carried him in one arm, fleeing out the window.

"Seba- Mister Deer!" I yelled, a half smile still on my face. "This commotion is attracting too much attention. We need to leave! Now!"

"As you wish," was his reply. I slipped two potion vials in my hand and threw them down at Agni's feet. As they broke, the potions reacted badly with each other forming a thick black smoke which Sebastian and I used as cover to jump out of another nearby window.

I took one last glance back and caught a glimpse of Agni with tears streaming down his face.

~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~

Watching Sebastian trying to get the deer head off was just too funny. Apparently it was easier to put on that take off because the deer stubbornly refused to relinquish Sebastian's head. Or maybe it was just taking revenge on him for wearing his head as a mask.

Revenge of the deer. hehehehe...

"Are you sure you don't need help with that?" I asked, chuckling as Sebastian's hands tightened around the head.

"I'm fine as is," he replied testily.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled. "You're fine with a deer stuck on your head."

"I'm getting it off."

"You could just break it you know. It's not like West is here to go complain to Agni," I laughed.

"Then that would be a bigger mess to clean," he replied.

I threw my hands in the air. "All right, that's it. We're taking this thing off now!"

"Alyssa don't you-"

I took him by surprise, quickly grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sit on the edge of a nearby couch.

"Stay still," I ordered, hiking up my skirt to unstrap my wand from its holder on my thigh. "And stay quiet," I warned, sensing his pending protest.

"Engorgio," I said, tapping my wand on the stag's head. The bust began to swell, widening at a quick pace until I tapped it again and it stopped.

Setting my wand aside, I easily lifted the head off of Sebastian's coming face to face with the demon in question.

Ruby eyes glinted slightly and I suddenly felt self-conscious again, remembering our earlier spat.

"There, it's off," I said, trying to play down my awkwardness. I moved to set it aside but was stopped by Sebastian's firm grip on my wrist.

"Wait," he said, his grip tightening slightly. "I feel like I must apologize for my behaviour earlier today."

I felt my mouth twitch to make a -most likely sarcastic- remark, but held my tongue instead.

"It was a tad uncalled for-"

"A tad?"

He glared and I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"To be quite fair you accused me of having a crush on him," I said. "When I most obviously do not."

He looked uncomfortable. "For that I apologize. I'm not too sure what came over me. I acted on impulse and I hurt you."

I bit the inside of my mouth and looked away, uncomfortable with having his face so close and eyes focused only on me. I actually felt my face heat up as well. What was wrong with me.

"Good, at least you apologized," I said, glancing back at him. I gave him a small smirk. "But next time you want to accuse me of liking someone, choose the person who doesn't have a God complex about their master, okay?"

A chuckled slipped past his lips and I felt my heart race.

Then, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I leant down and pressed my lips against Sebastian's cheek in a soft kiss.

When I pulled back I think Sebastian was as shocked as I was.

"Thanks for the apology," I said hurriedly.

His shock turned to a sly grin. "Maybe I should apologize more often," he smirked, squeezing my wrist.

I blushed but, for some reason, made no attempt to move my hand.

"As if..."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**Awesome sauce. My motivation's back thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter. I guess I still have first story jitters cuz I still get scared that people don't like the story. Thanks for boosting my self confidence!**

**Just to make a point clear in case it wasn't too clear in the last chapter; Alyssa and Andromeda are two different people entirely. Two different souls, two different personalities... the whole nine yards. Andromeda is a different soul residing in Alyssa's body while trying to take possession of her. **

**As to why Alyssa can't fight back even though it's her body, that will be explained in another few chapters. **

**Thanks for your support minna-san!**

**~Rayne**


	26. Chapter 25

**Black Witch**

Driven to hopelessness by grief, Alyssa Flumina, a skilled witch and potions master, is pulled into the past by one of her potions and into the arms of an equally desperate Ciel. But desperation and vengeance are a dangerous combo, especially when a contract with a demon is in the mix.

**~Victoria Super Omnes~**

**Chapter 25**

"Agni really was something back there though, huh?" I said, arranging a few tea cups on a tray for Sebastian.

"Indeed. His strength was a marvel... considering he is only human," was Sebastian's reply.

"Only human huh..." I muttered, picking up a teaspoon and looking at my reflection in it. The silver warped the image it reflected, giving me a bigger forehead, but it clattered to the ground when I saw a flash of silver move behind me.

"Alyssa?!"

I slumped against the wall, weakly staring out of the window I had been standing in front of.

Was he here too? Or was I just imagining things?

"What's wrong?" Sebastian's voice seemed so far away. I felt numb as terror seized my body again. His hands, usually cold, felt hot against my skin as they ghosted along my forehead and neck.

"You're ice cold!" he gasped. I felt weightless as his arms circled me, lifting me up and carrying me somewhere. It wasn't until I felt the softness of a mattress giving way below me did I realize that he had carried me to bed.

The mattress creaked and I felt his weight disappear. Fear, irrational fear, gripped me and my hand shot out to grab his.

"Don't leave," I begged. "If you're not here he'll come back..."

"He...?" Sebastian scowled and gripped my hand tightly. "Caius?" He hissed.

"I saw him at West's... my magic... I don't know what he did but I couldn't use it!" I gasped, clutching my shoulders, remembering how vulnerable I had been. "I'd never... I'd never been so powerless..."

"He took away your magic?" Sebastian muttered. "That is troubling..."

He made as if to get up but I latched onto his arm, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Don't go! If you go he'll come back and..." And what... what would he do...? This man who could take away my magic and make me feel as vulnerable as a babe. He could do whatever he wanted and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

My blood ran ice cold at the thought and a headache began to creep forward once more.

"He won't be coming back," Sebastian said firmly, squeezing my shoulder tightly. "I'll make sure of it."

I sighed in relief before another fear hit. "What about Irene?" I demanded.

"What about her?" he asked, not looking troubled.

"You remember the last time we fought! She did something that nearly killed you!" I said.

"Ah that..."

"Don't sound so nonchalant!" I protested, hitting his shoulder. "If I hadn't been there you would have been dead!"

"Unlikely," was his reply and I glared. "Besides... I had no idea you worried over me so much," he teased.

I felt my face go red. "Idiot! If I don't look after you, Ciel's deal won't be fulfilled...!"

"I see," he replied, looking thoughtful. "And is that the only reason you worry about me?"

My face was burning and my mouth failed me. In my head I was thinking of a hundred different things I could say in response but when it came to speaking, it was as though my tongue had been glued to the roof of my mouth.

All I could do was resolutely stare at the Phantomhive Crest on his badge, not daring to look him in the eye, while my face burned with embarrassment.

He chuckled, seemingly amused by my silence. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he said, sounding pleased.

"Idiot," I managed, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"But I suppose you do have a point," he sighed after allowing me to simmer in my embarrassment.

"I do?"

"Yes, it would be bothersome to be hindered by one of that 'Reaper's' (he said it like it was something nasty) attacks," he said. "It did leave me quite unstable for a while after."

"So... what do we do?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, putting a hand under his chin and crossing his legs to think. I couldn't help but think that he looked rather handsome when he was deep in thought.

"Admiring the view?" he teased when he caught me staring.

"Just tell me you thought of something," I said, hitting him on the shoulder.

He grinned. "I have. How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" I questioned, suspicious.

"Nothing untoward, I assure you," he said. "Unless you'd like to-"

"Get on with it demon," I said, cutting him off.

He smirked. "For our deal, we'll switch opponents."

"Switch opponents?" I repeated.

"Yes, I'll keep an eye out for Caius and will take care of taking him down," Sebastian said.

"And I'll handle Irene and her powers anytime she gets too close," I finished, seeing the logic. I couldn't fight Caius, not when he could strip my powers, but Sebastian could fight him instead. And Sebastian couldn't fight Irene if she kept up with those white aura attacks that could mortally wound him but wouldn't harm me, making her my opponent instead.

A simple plan, but a good one.

He nodded. "It seems both of us would benefit greatly from the exchange."

I smiled, feeling a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to see Caius again. I knew Sebastian wouldn't go back on his word. I had faith in him.

"Thank you," I said, sitting back, feeling my headache dissipate.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, if you would excuse me for a moment, I do believe our young master is expecting his tea."

"I'm coming," I said, getting up.

"No you're not," Sebastian replied, shoving me down onto the bed. "You're going to stay here and rest. Your vital signs aren't back to normal yet. You need to rest."

"I don't-"

He cut me off with a hard squeeze on my shoulder, glaring me down. His eyes sparked dangerously.

"Rest."

I pouted but gave in, not protesting as he unclipped my hair.

"Fine," I muttered, sliding into bed. "Be careful," I called as he left.

"I shall..."

**~VICTORIA SUPER OMNES~**

**You must hate me for a variety of reasons. First I'm late… then it's short. But honestly…. This arc is fighting me so bad…**

**I have the inspiration…. But the story's just acting like one of those spoiled children who refuses to listen to what you have to say.**

**There was more typed after this but I hated it. Hated it with a passion and I couldn't bring myself to upload it so here's the only part I actually feel 'comfortable' with. **

**Enjoy.**

**Arigatou!**

**~Rayne**


End file.
